Akoshta : Self
by Kaylorin
Summary: *Complete* Sequel to Akoshta. The Council becomes more disconcerted with the length of time their Slayer has been active. My explinations of The Council, origins of The Slayer, Giles is back, and The Scoobies kick ass with some interesting allies..
1. Preface

Sequel to "Akoshta." What can I say...This is going to tie all those spoilers up and beat them to hell. I am totally going my own way on this. Hopefully I get all the problems out of the way so this will flow well. Oh, and there's a plot again. Oh, yeah, baby. Hell, if I get guts enough...smut?? Anywho, I suggest you read the first one or you'll have no freakin' idea what's going on. Love to those who r&r. If it weren't for ya'll Akoshta woulda been about 15 chapters long....not 23.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Self  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to Akoshta. The Council becomes more disconcerted with the length of time their Slayer has been active. My explinations of The Council, origins of The Slayer, Giles is back, and The Scoobies kick ass with some interesting allies.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Preface  
  
Rupert Giles lounged on his couch while reading and updating yet another text. The amount of creatures he had seen during his tenure as Watcher in the United States had given him more information ever cataloged on so many species; he was sure he'd be at it until the Second Coming.  
  
The problem he was having at the moment was the simple fact that Buffy had yet to call. His concentration was interrupted from the slightest noise. Not at all like the man he normally was. The closest thing he'd ever had to a daughter was Buffy, and so much of her destiny lay in the Vampire that, up until two years ago, had been hell-bent on killing her.  
  
Giles had come to believe in Spike more and more throughout last summer's devastation. No Slayer on the Hellmouth, of course, was a large part of the problem, but the absence of Buffy herself was the largest problem.  
  
The close knit group that had formed over the last six years to help fight the forces of evil had fallen into depression. They knew that until either Faith reformed or died, there would be no Slayer. Buffy had been the reason this group had ever come to be, and they were magnificent as a group, but wholeheartedly alone on the most basic of levels.  
  
Oddly enough, less than a week after they put Buffy's body to rest, Spike showed up on Giles' doorstep, saying that he had made a promise, and that nothing would keep him from honoring it.  
  
At the time, Giles thought it completely ironic that the one person who Spike should have been doing this with was gone. The prophecy would never come to pass. The pain, so evident on Spike's face that night, was taken out on any demon he could get a hold of. Giles had no need to help. Whatever it was that drove the Vampire that night, he worked it out just before sunrise, as he did every night for the next three and a half months.  
  
Willow had come over days later, asking if they should get the group together to talk about patrolling. She was surprised, but pleased, that Spike had already been at it. Slowly, one by one, the group formed once more...with a few new tricks.and fought together.  
  
That summer had been nearly impossible, but the Watcher knew he had to go. The children were growing up. Tara and Willow moved into the Summers' home. Xander and Anya were living together. Dawn was beginning her sophomore year. They were growing up, and they no longer needed him for support. So he left.  
  
Going back had been harder, and the knowledge that the prophecy had every possibly of coming to pass weighed heavy on him. Spike was as attentive as ever, and Buffy put up with him much the same way she had before her death. Everywhere she looked, there were disapproving eyes at Spike's affections, including the Watcher's.  
  
The truth was, as much as Giles had learned in Sunnydale, his upbringing kept intruding on his demeanor, his words, and his actions. He had to leave, or there would be no chance.  
  
Which brought him here, back home once again. He hid away as best he could from The Council in general. He collected books from the many libraries in their headquarters, came home, revised what was in desperate need of revision. Tedious was the chore, but the less time he spent with those people, the better.  
  
Seeing the newly trained Watchers annoyed him. The knowledge that everything they learned was moot in the real world, and that they looked upon him as a failure more often than not. He had been unable to keep his distance from his charge. Not only had he come to love her, but he respected her, and 'horror of horrors,' he held pride for her long life. Her active status was nearing the end of her seventh year. The longest a Slayer had lived, not the oldest, but the longest lived.  
  
Now she would be rewarded for such an astonishing accomplishment. He hoped that with Willow's knowledge, Tara's understanding, and Dawn's obvious adoration of the Vampire, eventually Xander would understand.  
  
Now all Buffy had to do was push aside everything he had taught her. Much like the new Watchers' training and beliefs, it was moot.  
  
The phone chose that moment to ring. He reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hello."  
  
"Hey, Giles," the voice of the Slayer sang. "Guess who's back?"  
  
The happiness in her voice caused a smile to creep to the corners of his mouth. "Spike did well I take it?"  
  
"Couldn't tell ya, Watcher. Still all undead and walkin', though." A familiar English accent Giles never could quite place the exact nuances of came over the line.  
  
"Spike." Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them while holding the phone between his cocked head and his shoulder. "I fully expected you to return last night."  
  
"He did," Buffy chimed in. "Had to tell Xander and Dawn what was going on, then patrol."  
  
"Don't forget save the...Xander," Spike interrupted.  
  
Giles eyed his clock. It was nearly 11:00 A.M. so it was about five in the morning for them. "Have you even gone to bed yet, Buffy?"  
  
"Uh...no. Haven't gone to sleep yet." A low chuckle came from, what Giles guessed, was the extension.  
  
"I don't want to know." He was now furiously cleaning his glasses. "Just be sure to get some rest."  
  
"Don't worry, Rupert. I'll put her to bed myself," Spike said.  
  
"Imagery, people!" Giles heard Dawn yell in the background.  
  
"Quite," he agreed. Spike chuckled again, then hung up.  
  
"Ok. So, I just wanted to call, and tell you that the prophecy came true," Buffy finished, a little nervous. Like she was telling her dad she had sex last night, which, except for the fact that legally he wasn't her father, was true.  
  
Giles sighed into the phone. It wasn't over. He knew that, but couldn't tell her. "I'm glad for you, Buffy."  
  
"Thanks, Giles. That means more than you know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"But why can't Spike just live here now? It's not like you two are living the life of celibacy," Dawn exclaimed. She thought her idea was great; there was no reason he shouldn't.  
  
Spike loved that Dawn would even consider it, but, in the end, it was voted down by the Slayer. "Simple. I'm not ready for that."  
  
Spike was disappointed, but he understood. She was 21, and it wasn't as though they were talking marriage, or whatever would pass as such for a Vampire and a Slayer. There was no question as to the relationship between the two, but, whatever they shared physically, there was still a lot to pan out personality wise.  
  
He knew her as well as he had known anyone in his 120-plus years of existence, but the person, or Vampire, she knew best was the bantering, lovesick one. It was still so much, and she couldn't bring herself to just say "Sure we're dating, so we really should live together with my teenage sister." It was just too much too fast.  
  
In the following months, he converted his lifestyle. First on his list, finding a place to live that was suitable to bring the woman he loved. No matter how much work he did on it, a crypt was still a crypt, but to live anywhere with the living, he needed something not many of the undead had: money.  
  
This is where Dawn came in. "Why don't you write?"  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow at the girl sitting across from him on the sarcophagus. "Did you forget?" He pointed to himself. "Bloody awful."  
  
"I don't mean poems, Books. How many stories have you told me in the past two years? Like 50 billion?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "Write them down. I bet Willow could edit them if you ask. She might even be able to find an online publisher or something."  
  
And so began his first project. A book. As it turned out, the story of how he came tearing into a family's home after a child had unwittingly invited him in, had a chance of becoming a good children's book, with a few alterations and a proper pen name. Dawn was elated to be given the job of picking a name. Immediately she shouted, "Randy Giles!"  
  
By mid-April, the book was published, and 'Randy' received his first check. The check was the problem. No social security number, no cashing of the check. In desperation, and quite frankly no other recourses, Buffy had Tara call AI.  
  
Tara called happily, asked Fred if there was any way she knew of to get the necessary documents and not let Angel know. It took some time, but a package arrived three weeks later, and, that day, Randy Giles opened his first account ever on record and deposited his check.  
  
He acted as an usher for Xander's and Anya's wedding and discovered an uninvited guest...the demon kind, disguised as human. The demon was after the groom, but Spike dispatched of him before he had a chance to do anything.  
  
When the first camera was discovered, the mood shifted. The Troika was up to something, and the Scoobies were all on the case.  
  
Willow traced the signal, and Buffy went after the group, Vampire in tow. The three geeks got away, but the Vampire gave chase with his pumped up Vampire senses. Within minutes the geeks were surrounded by a none-too- happy group of Scoobies.  
  
Warren, the self proclaimed leader, began to fight, and the two lemmings followed his example. The unevenly matched fight was interrupted when Warren pulled out a crystal and began chanting. Jonathan tried to warn him it wasn't ready. The power that the transmigration spell required had to be bound or the user would simply go into nothingness, which Warren did. Andrew and Jonathan were turned over to the police and convicted of invasion of privacy.  
  
Before the end of May, Spike had a home. A house actually. Having no credit history made buying difficult, so he opted to rent for now. It was a simple, small home, with a large finished basement. A requirement for any Vampire going out into the world: a deep, dark hole.  
  
As the school year ended, Spike's presence was expected. He patrolled with Buffy, helped Dawn study for her History and English finals. He helped Buffy register for the fall semester. She refused to let him pay for school, but, with some help from Willow, she applied and qualified for a grant.  
  
The best of news came three days before Dawn finished her school year. He was opted for more books. Five in fact, and he received a healthy check upfront. His relationship with Buffy was going so well he felt heaven would be a step down. The group in general not only accepted him, but had become his friends. There was little he wouldn't do for any of them.  
  
The Vampire had found a family, and in his worst enemies. How much stranger could his world get? 


	2. Invitation

****Spell Checked  
  
Ok...Lemme clear things up. There will be many, many more chapters. This is only the beginning. The preface was basically just to get them forward, and skip the spoilers. HEHE. Enjoy.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Self  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to Akoshta. The Council becomes more disconcerted with the length of time their Slayer has been active. My explinations of The Council, origins of The Slayer, Giles is back, and The Scoobies kick ass with some interesting allies.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Invitation  
  
Tara and Willow walked into the Summers home hand in hand. "Buffy? Dawn?" They had news, and their house mates were the first they wanted to tell.  
  
Dawn came skipping down the steps. Today had been the last day of school, and she had done well during the last semester. Well enough, in fact, that her grade point average had only fallen slightly over all, even with her having blown off most of the previous semester. "What's up, guys?"  
  
"Hey, Dawnie. Where's Buffy?" Willow greeted the teen.  
  
"Oh, she's at Spike's. She should be here after sundown."  
  
Willow nodded as the three noted the sun's slow decent. Tara sat next to her love on the couch, and Dawn took the chair across from them. Tara looked out the window wishing the sun would set. News like this was meant to be shared, and it had been so hard to keep the two lovers' secret. It was comparable to the one kept more than four months ago. They rarely even talked about that anymore. Spike was such a normal part of the group now.  
  
They had all been surprised by Xander's slow acceptance of the Vampire, but Anya constantly reminded him that he himself had married a former demon.  
  
With the reality that Spike was the only other male in the group, bonding took place. The guys' night out every Wednesday tradition was in its second month. Generally, it consisted of little more than going to Willy's or The Bronze and getting mildly schnookered.  
  
A few minutes after sundown, Spike's Desoto pulled up to the house. "He really needs a new muffler," Willow stated.  
  
Buffy entered first. "Hey, guys."  
  
Spike quickly bound through the door after her. "Hey, Nibblet. How's the last day of school?"  
  
"Oh, it was so funny," she started giggling. "Steve, you know, the guy I told you said he was gonna dye his hair orange the last day of school?" Spike nodded and sat on the chair next to her. "He tried to do it by mixing the yellow dye with the red dye he bought, cuz they were outta orange, and his hair was totally fried. So he shaved it off, right?" Spike nodded again as Buffy came over to him and sat on his lap. "Well, he found out he has a birthmark in the shape of a heart on the top of his head. So, like, all day, everyone called him 'heart head'." She was in hysterics, as the group just looked at her.  
  
"I don't think it was that funny," Willow whispered to Tara.  
  
The blonde shook her head. "Me, either. Guess you had to be there."  
  
Dawn got hold of herself and saw no one else was laughing. "Oh, c'mon. That was so funny." She watched their heads nod in agreement, although no one was laughing. She shrugged. "You need new senses of humor."  
  
Buffy shifted on Spike's lap and looked over at her friends. "So why are we all gathered in here? News?"  
  
Tara and Willow glanced at each other, then to the group. "We found an apartment," Willow answered.  
  
Dawn's happy mood was shattered. "You're leaving?"  
  
"No, Dawnie, it's only five minutes from here. You can come over all the time, and it's not like we won't be over all the time anyway," Tara assured Dawn.  
  
Willow continued her lover's explanation, "And it's got a second bedroom. We can fix it all up for you so you can spend the night whenever and not have to sleep on the floor."  
  
The frown faded as Dawn listened. "Really?" She watched as the redhead nodded with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days went by slowly as plans were made for moving the two women into their very spacious new home. After work, Xander came over and took whatever the girls had packed that day over to their apartment. Spike came after sundown and did the same. Within a week, the girls officially had moved in together.  
  
Buffy and Dawn did a little room switching. Buffy was now in her mother's old room, Dawn in her older sister's. The now-empty third bedroom was converted into a study, using Joyce's desk from downstairs. Xander built a few bookcases, while Spike was put to work moving things from one room to the other.  
  
By the end of the second week of summer break, the moving and arranging was finished.  
  
The routine that came with summer was easy to fall into. Dawn worked at The Magic Box a few hours everyday. Buffy switched to the day shift at The Doublemeat. Spike worked on his next book, deciding to write about when he was turned. The Magic Box kept Anya busy, and Mrs. Harris was fond of married life. Xander enjoyed his work as foreman and was already up for another raise in salary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Buffy Summers sat at the table writing checks for the monthly bills. With some budget help from Spike, she had managed to keep the house payment up and had over 1500 dollars in her savings account. Dawn even contributed after she finished paying Anya back and was earning her own money.  
  
"And $75 for the electric company." She wrote the check and slipped the paper into the envelope. After balancing the check book, she found that she now had 1756 dollars and 27 cents. With pride she cleared the table and began setting it for dinner. The gang in whole was coming over tonight, and the lasagna was almost done cooking. The smell of Italian food filled the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
London, England  
  
A young man entered the office of Quentin Travers. He was tall and lanky. The brown hair on his head was neatly trimmed and his spectacles sat firmly in place on his nose. "Mr. Travers." He shook the older man's hand as he took the seat in front of the large desk. "You wished to see me?"  
  
The older man sat straight. "Yes, Randall. We may have a problem with the Slayer." Quentin opened the top drawer to his right and brought out a manila folder and a book. "Diary of Buffy the Vampire Slayer" was printed on both items.  
  
"She will soon be entering her eighth year as an active Slayer," he continued as he handed the folder to Randall's outstretched hand. "Do you know how many Slayers have lived through their seventh year?" He watched as the young man shook his head. "None. Most do not make it through their third year. Her strength has grown, and she no longer has a Watcher. This creates a problem. Without proper documentation, we cannot gauge her growth, or her....well, we need to see her."  
  
Quentin handed Randall a picture of Buffy. "Some months ago she requested a large number of texts." Randal agreed, remembering the frenzied people gathering books, him included. "We believe she may have discovered, or come close to discovering, a few things that we in no way intend her to find out."  
  
"What would that be, sir?"  
  
"It's not your concern. Yours will be her. I am going to invite her to come here. We need to find out what a Slayer can do after so much time. Never on record have we had this happen, and it should be documented." Quentin handed the folder to the young man. "You will study this. Be prepared for quite a few surprises."  
  
"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Not at this time. Now go on and get some rest. I need to make a call."  
  
The young man exited the office and the older checked his watch. It was nearly two in the morning. He picked up the phone and dialed the number written in his personal phone book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Anya and Xander arrived first, carrying a bottle of wine. "Mmmm. I smell lasagna." Xander sat the bottle on the kitchen counter before taking his wife's coat.  
  
Anya started helping with the salad. "It does smell very well prepared, Buffy."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy carried the lasagna from the oven to the countertop. "It did come out ok, didn't it?" she asked, pleased with herself.  
  
The back door opened, and Spike came in from outside. Some old habits were just hard to break. "Hi, luv." He walked over to Buffy, still wearing her oven mitts, pulled her close and kissed her deeply. The smell of vanilla permeated his senses. "I'm thinkin' vanilla for dessert."  
  
"Ohhh, ice cream." Xander interrupted their moment. "With whipped cream."  
  
Spike's eyebrow shot up as he eyed his friend. Then he looked back at his love. "What do ya say, Buffy...whipped cream?"  
  
Buffy reddened, and Anya whispered to Xander, "They're talking about sex again," a bit annoyed.  
  
"Oh." Xander took the salad to the set table. "Well, they aren't married."  
  
Buffy followed with the lasagna just as Willow and Tara arrived with Dawn. "How was the movie, Bit?" Spike asked while carrying out four glasses of milk and set them on the table.  
  
Dawn shed her jacket and followed him back into the kitchen to lend a hand. "I just can't seem to get into Vampire movies anymore. They never get anything right. I mean, c'mon. Vampire Queen?"  
  
Buffy came back into the kitchen as the Vampire and her sister carried out a plate of breadsticks and three more drinks. "Don't know, Bit. I think I remember something about a very old Vampiress, and she was to have been one of the few to survive after humans started takin' over the planet."  
  
Tara and Willow were seated along with Anya and Xander as Buffy brought out Spike's warmed blood. Dawn sat on Buffy's left, Spike on her right. Buffy took her seat at the head of the table. "Well, dig in."  
  
"Vampires were first?" Dawn asked the table as she filled her plate.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Willow looked down the table, holding a breadstick. "Giles told us that in high school."  
  
"Well, what did they eat?" the teenager asked.  
  
Spike raised his now-empty mug with "Kiss the Vampire" carefully painted on the side, courtesy of Dawn. "Whatever they could."  
  
The phone rang from the kitchen. "Telemarketers," Buffy grumbled as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
She lifted the receiver and held it to her ear. "Summers residence."  
  
"Miss Summers. This is Quentin Travers."  
  
Buffy backed out of the kitchen enough so that everyone in the dining room could hear her side of the conversation . "Oh, hello, Mr. Travers," she said a bit loudly and looked at the now-quiet group gathered at her table. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, Miss Summers, I am not sure if you're aware of this, but you are soon to begin your eighth year as Slayer."  
  
"Yes. I am aware of that." It was a ridiculous question. How could she not know?  
  
Quentin cleared his throat. "Well, are you aware that you are the longest lived Slayer on record?"  
  
"I was fairly sure I was. Why?"  
  
"We would like you to come to London, so that we can document your progress. You are likely to be the only Slayer we will be able to do this with."  
  
Buffy stared at her friends with confusion when she spoke. "You want me to come to London...and leave Sunnydale to the Vamps?"  
  
"There are Vampires in London, Miss Summers. You will not be without duties here."  
  
"Why can't you just come here? I really don't want to leave my sister here alone."  
  
"We have specific tests we need you to perform. The Council has equipment that I could not bring and would be very difficult to obtain in the U.S. As far as your sister, she may come along. We will cover the expenses and could have you on a plane by morning."  
  
"Just a second, Mr. Travers." Buffy pressed her hand over the phone. "He wants me to go to England, and I'm pretty sure it's an 'as soon as possible deal'. Something about wanting to document me cuz I'm so old."  
  
"They want you jumping through their hoops again," Spike spat. "How long?"  
  
Buffy spoke into the phone. "How long will I be gone if I do come?"  
  
"Possibly as long as a month. It will all depend on how you have progressed."  
  
Buffy frowned. "A month?" Spike along with the rest of the table began shaking their heads. Xander also was mouthing 'don't do it'.  
  
"Very possibly."  
  
She watched as the entire group gave their opinion, then an idea hit her. "Well, Mr. Travers, I'm afraid that you could not properly measure how much I've progressed without the people who help me. I think that you will have to come here. That is, if you want an accurate picture of how it is I am still alive...again."  
  
She could hear Quentin sigh over the line. "Very well, we will fly over you, your sister, and whomever you consider relevant, but I am afraid we can afford no more than six passengers."  
  
A quick head count, including herself, put them one over the mark. "One second." She held her hand to the mouthpiece again. "Who wants to go to London?" All hands shot up.  
  
"I think you can afford seven," Buffy said into the phone.  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Oh, and I won't be working. I have a mortgage, bills in general....."  
  
Another sigh. "We will cover all expenses, Miss Summers. Do you agree?" 


	3. Reunion

Title: Akoshta: Self  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to Akoshta. The Council becomes more disconcerted with the length of time their Slayer has been active. My explinations of The Council, origins of The Slayer, Giles is back, and The Scoobies kick ass with some interesting allies.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reunion  
  
Buffy sat between her sister and her lover. The plane was about to take off from the New York airport, and she stared out the window, watching the darkness pass by quickly. That now-familiar knot in her stomach tightened as they left the ground.  
  
Spike let her squeeze his hand as her anxiety built then started to diminish. "It's alright, pet. Fairly sure we won't be diving into the ocean." She looked at him and tried her hardest to fake a smile. It didn't work. Spike put an arm around the Slayer's shoulders. "C'mon. We're fine. Never met someone who hates flyin' as much as you."  
  
Dawn looked back from her window seat. "This is so cool." Then she saw her sister's face. "Don't worry. This is the last one, then we're there." She held Buffy's other hand.  
  
They were on their third night of travel due to one delay and a Vampire who had a little trouble flying when the sun was shining.  
  
As with the previous two flights that had taken them to New York, when the pilot's voice announced the distance to travel and the height of the plane, Buffy's grasp on Spike eased.  
  
The flight itself was not the problem; it was the taking off and landing part. Once they were in the air or back on the ground, she was fine. Buffy looked at the aisle across from her. There sitting in a row were Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara.  
  
It had been interesting to see how quickly the group arranged the trip. Anya put a notice in the Sunnydale paper that the shop would be closed due to a family emergency, but that 'all your shopping needs can be handled by visiting themagicbox.com'. Xander's almost perfect work record had allowed him to save up exactly five weeks of vacation. His boss had been none too happy with such short notice, but Xander had easily found someone willing to act as the foreman for a month.  
  
For Willow and Tara, time off wasn't too much of a problem. Willow's parents, although absent, had been paying most of her living expenses since she entered collage. Neither girl worked at the moment.  
  
The in-flight movie just had to include Chevy Chase. "I'd rather watch 'Interview with a Vampire'," Dawn proclaimed with sarcasm.  
  
The stewardess hit on Spike at least ten times, not that Buffy was counting, while offering the group beverages. Halfway through the flight, everyone was asleep but Spike and Buffy. They were trying to figure out how to convince The Council that Spike was good and should not be staked. "They already know I'm chipped, luv," Spike shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, well I still don't think they are going to be all that happy that they paid a Vamp's way to come to Vampire Slayer Central." Buffy sipped her water. "Maybe with Giles's help..."  
  
"Rupert can tell them, but I don't think it'll make a bit o' difference." Spike looked at the small blonde. "It's your word that they'll need. Not his or mine."  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement. Spike took the blanket from the overhead compartment and laid it over the Slayer. "Now get some sleep. Everything will be fine."  
  
Buffy yawned. " 'K." She leaned on his shoulder and was asleep minutes later.  
  
Spike watched her sleep. The rise and fall of her chest, the slowing of her heartbeat, her eyes moving back and forth quickly behind closed lids. She was fully asleep. With a sigh he laid his head on her hair and drifted off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike walked through the forest. The sun shone down on him and warmed his skin. The odd part was that it didn't seem to cause flames to form on his flesh. Still, he tried to keep to the shadows created by the foliage.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked no one. Trudging forward along a narrow dirt path, he called for anyone.  
  
Birds chirped and the smell of wildflowers surrounded him. The light winds blew the leaves and brush, making a crackling sound. Spike took in the daytime that he had only experienced once in his undead life. He walked slowly, trying to find someone.  
  
"Hey! Where the bloody hell am I?" His duster billowed in the breeze as he moved forward. "Anyone here?" A growl came from behind him, and he quickly turned.  
  
There, standing not a foot from him, was a woman. Not just a woman, a Vampire. Her auburn hair was in disarray. Her pale skin seemed to glow with a familiar hum. She was wrapped from head to toe in skins of beasts that in no way could be considered earthly. "I have been looking for you," she said in a low hiss.  
  
Spike's stance was a familiar one. Nonchalant. "You have, have you?"  
  
"You are the one we have looked for. The one who was lost."  
  
"Not lost. In fact, I believe I have already been found, pet." He felt his pocket for the smokes he had brought on the flight, but they weren't there. 'Oh, yeah. Dawn took 'em after I set off that soddin' alarm on the last plane.'  
  
"The change has begun." She swayed slightly and drew her hand to her heart. "Soon you will be with us again."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike slowly opened his eyes and shook the dream from his head. The sun was beginning to peek from the horizon. "Buffy, I gotta get below." He shook her slightly until she began to rouse.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I gotta get out of the light. Sun's comin' up." Spike stood up.  
  
Buffy looked around. There wasn't a clock, but it felt like two, maybe three in the morning. Not dawn. "I must have slept longer than I thought."  
  
Spike shook his head and bent down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "No, luv, it's the time difference. Mornin' here."  
  
She gave herself a mental duh. "Where are you going to go?"  
  
"Luggage compartment under the plane. I'll find you or Giles once the plane is around some decent shade." He squeezed her hand. "No worries. Not the first time I've had to stow away on a plane."  
  
She watched him disappear behind the curtains of first class. A couple of hours later she woke to the sun beating through the window and Dawn screaming, "Spike!!! Oh, my God, we forgot about the windows!"  
  
Buffy grabbed her younger sister's shoulders. "It's ok, Dawnie. He had to go below to get out of the sun. It's ok." Dawn calmed down just as the stewardess came to check on the commotion.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
Buffy looked at the young woman. "Fine. She just forgot where she was is all."  
  
The stewardess looked at the now-vacant seat. "Where is the gentleman who was sitting here?"  
  
"Bathroom," Dawn lied.  
  
The woman nodded and set out back to her work station to prepare for landing.  
  
Once the plane landed and the circulation returned to Dawn's hand, they departed the plane. The stewardess stood there to thank the passengers for flying with them, and she was also hoping to find out just how attached the blonde man with the penetrating blue eyes was to the blonde woman he sat with. He never came out.  
  
"Where was Giles going to meet us?" Willow asked as they stood at their gate.  
  
Tara looked around for the familiar patriarch of the small family. "He said he'd meet us here, but maybe he's at the baggage terminal." She started out with Willow following. "We'll go look," the blonde threw back as the couple walked away.  
  
Buffy, Xander, Anya and Dawn stood by the chairs looking at the crowd of faces. None was Giles's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles was in line outside of the airport in the van The Council had loaned him for the Slayer's use while she stayed in London. The darkened windows were a blessing, although The Council had very few vehicles that did not have tinted windows.  
  
The retired Watcher looked on as the plane landed and taxied down the pavement of the landing area to a stop. The retractable bridge connected with the plane so that the passengers could depart the plane. He kept watching as the luggage was put none too carefully into the carts hitched to a small vehicle.  
  
When the young man walked back to the driver's seat, a bleached blonde, black clad figure leapt from the plane's open compartment, careful to stay under the plane that provided ample shade from a deadly sun, and hid himself inside the cart, pulling several large bags over him. Giles shook his head and chuckled softly to himself. "And yet, she still had them pay for a ticket."  
  
He was finally able to pull ahead and parked his automobile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow and Tara walked back to the waiting group, still with no Giles. "Are you sure you told him the right time, Buffy?" The redhead asked.  
  
"9:45. I even remembered to convert the time. Well, Spike did it, but I know I told him..." She stopped talking when she saw the man who was more of a father to her than her own had been. "Giles!" She ran to him, Dawn close behind. The Slayer threw her arms around him and squeezed.  
  
"W-well...I do say, Buffy. I see your strength hasn't lessened," He said, slightly embarrassed and trying to breathe.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Giles," she said, releasing her grip on the man, and took a step back.  
  
He smiled down at her. "It's quite all-oomph."  
  
The young brunette held him tight, but without the force of a superhero. "We missed you sooo much, Giles."  
  
He returned the hug, patting Dawn's back. Buffy watched the two as a single tear escaped her eyes. They really had missed him. Xander and Anya walked hand in hand to the gathering, Willow and Tara stood next to Buffy, watching as Dawn released Giles and stood clasping her hands.  
  
"G-man," Xander said as he held out his hand. Giles looked a bit confused at the young man's hand. Then he took it and hugged Anya, congratulating them on their wedding. Tara and Willow both took turns hugging and greeting him.  
  
The group headed to the luggage pick-up and waited for their bags to begin to flow in from the small door covered with curtains.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Spike crawled unceremoniously from the cart when it stopped. He checked to be sure the man's back was turned as he slipped in through the employee entrance. He was careful to keep out of sight. Airports were nowhere to be out of place anymore. Excuses that you 'got lost' or were 'looking for a restroom' just wouldn't work in this day and age.  
  
After trying what had to be the twentieth door looking for a way either out of the building, or into the waiting areas, he finally found one. There, all waiting by a luggage terminal, were the Scoobies, including the Watcher. Their backs were to him.  
  
He walked up slowly behind the teenager and stood quietly for a moment. "Well, if were just gonna' stand here and wait, can I 'ave my cigarettes back, Bit?"  
  
Dawn squealed, happy to see that Spike was, in fact, not dust, and handed the Vampire his smokes. "Next time, no smoking in the bathroom." She grinned with her chastisement.  
  
Spike gave her his infamous 'yeah, right' look, and pocketed the cigarettes. "So, Watcher, you got any idea why we're really here?"  
  
Buffy stood by Spike and looked at Giles for an answer. "As far as I know, they are being upfront. They wish to measure Buffy's strength and growth compared to their notes from their visit to Sunnydale."  
  
Spike believed that was all Giles knew, but he in no way trusted The Council's motives. Neither did Buffy or the rest of the group, but whatever it was, it was important enough that they were willing to do whatever they had to do to get Buffy here.  
  
The bags started flowing through the small door, and Xander proceeded to haul the bags to the cart he grabbed from against the wall. Spike stepped up and helped. Giles watched in wonder as the two seemingly young men filled the cart. Buffy watched Giles' surprised face and smiled.  
  
Although the rest of the group had watched the slow transformation of the Vampire's status from unwilling ally to friend, Giles had only seen him help from a direct request, never purely because he should help. "It's ok, Giles. You can close your mouth," Buffy stated in a whisper.  
  
Giles, having been unaware he was staring, promptly closed his mouth.  
  
The cart was quickly filled to the top with suitcases and bags. Xander tried to pull the overflowing carriage to no avail. "Ok, I know you had to pack the weapons, but how many pairs of shoes have you got in here, Buffy?" Xander said, straining.  
  
"No weapons, Xander...and I don't think twelve pairs of shoes is unreasonable for a month."  
  
"I brought fifteen. Oh, and my costumes," Anya chimed in to defend her friend.  
  
"Costumes?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You're too young," Willow spoke to Dawn, while giving Anya the evil eye.  
  
Xander dropped the handle and gave up. Spike snickered a little and patted Xander on the back once before pulling the cart easily towards the exit.  
  
The overhang shaded the area enough for Spike to help load the maroon van. The group settled in their seats, Dawn next to Giles in front, Buffy, Xander and Spike in the middle row, and the three remaining ladies in the back. The van bounded through the lines to exit the lot and entered the busy streets of England. Spike was glad to see that not only were the windows tinted, which helped a little, but that Rupert had also set a large blanket on the back seat.  
  
The Vampire wrapped himself in it for protection with just his face peeking out so that he could converse.  
  
Giles drove smoothly down the streets that led into London's center. "So, Buffy, tell me. If Spike was stowing away, why did you have The Council pay for a ticket?"  
  
"Only hid for a few hours, once the sun was showin'," Spike explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
Buffy watched as everyone drove on the wrong side of the road. Funny, that's what mom said she always did. "Maybe I should get my license here," she giggled. "I'd fit right in." A few chuckles were heard from her friends. She shrugged the idea off and continued watching the buildings and homes go by. "Where are we going first, Giles?"  
  
"Offices of The Council of Watchers."  
  
They drove on through London. When they finally pulled to a stop, they were in front of a small church. They all peered through the window to see a lavish, yet small, steeple with a cross firmly planted at its top.  
  
"Bloody Hell." 


	4. Into the Breach

*****Ok...this was another that was just fun. I love setting up the story. Oh, and in case you're wondering: The Council is bad in my opinion. Not Giles...he's a good guy. And we all love him. But, the Council = not of the good.  
  
  
  
Title: Akoshta: Self  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to Akoshta. The Council becomes more disconcerted with the length of time their Slayer has been active. My explinations of The Council, origins of The Slayer, Giles is back, and The Scoobies kick ass with some interesting allies.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Into the Breach  
  
The group continued to stare at the small neighborhood church. Spike's mouth had yet to close. Giles looked at the Vampire. "A necessary evil," Rupert laughed quietly to himself. He opened his door and walked around the car to help gather everyone for the interesting trip to their destination.  
  
"Buffy," Spike whispered. She was just about to hop out and stopped to look back at him. "I'm just wondering, how much about us those Watchers should know about," Spike said motioning to the church.  
  
Buffy thought about it, watching her friends gather in front of the building. "Nothing. Not yet." She looked again at her love. "I don't think they knew a thing about the prophecy, or they would have tried to stop it, and I don't want to get into that with them. Not now."  
  
Spike nodded, covered his head with the blanket, and ran to the church behind his Slayer.  
  
The crowd gathered in front of the church's entrance. Spike pressed himself as close to the building as possible without actually touching the outer walls, taking what little shade there was in the mid-afternoon. Buffy walked up to Giles and looked over the group. "Don't say anything about Spike and me. OK?" Everyone nodded.  
  
Giles stood in front of the group and tried to explain quickly. "Each of you must place a hand on the door and allow me to bless you with this." He held up a small vial of what was obviously holy water. Dawn, Buffy and Spike all let their eyes widen. "This building is a church, but once the blessing takes place, when you walk through, you will be in the entryway of the Council's Headquarters."  
  
Buffy looked back over her shoulder to Spike, who nodded. She looked back to Giles. "Let's do it."  
  
They each laid a hand on the door. Giles took a moment on each while wiping their brows with a small cloth, and recited a few words in Latin too quietly for even a Vampire's ear to understand. When he got to Spike, he stopped. "It's thrice blessed."  
  
"If you're trying to talk me outta this, you're gonna have to do a better job 'en that." Spike clenched his fists as his brow hissed while Giles blessed the Vampire.  
  
The trained Watcher stepped back and added. "Spike, we of the Council invite you." Then Giles opened the doors of the house of worship. They saw the neatly lined pews and a few parishioners, whose heads never turned to see the newcomers.  
  
Giles walked in first and disappeared through an invisible barrier. "Cool!" Dawn exclaimed, and followed.  
  
Willow and Tara shrugged and stepped through. Then Xander and Anya. Buffy looked over at Spike, his forehead now healing. She placed a hand on the burns and caressed him softly. "You ready for this?"  
  
He looked at her hand and took it from his face, lacing his fingers through hers. "Are you?" She shook her head no, and the couple walked through the barrier.  
  
The moment they crossed the threshold, the shapes and colors that made up the church entrance melted together then reformed. They were standing in the lobby of a building. The doors they had come through were mirrors from the inside. All showed a reflection but Spike. A slightly overweight man with dirty blond hair, dressed in a green and black uniform stating 'Security' on the silver circular badge with a cross etched in its center, sat behind the large desk directly in front of them. The man looked from the newly arrived group to the mirrors behind them, then back again.  
  
A moment of realization hit him. "Vampire!" and a stake was quickly drawn. His training had told him that in case a Vampire ever came in, a stake in the heart would dispatch the vermin. In the Council's history, this had never happened before. The man stood there screaming "Vampire!" over and over again, forgetting it was his job to get rid of the peroxide blond standing within the group.  
  
In a few seconds, a group of ten or so men came from a hallway to their left. All were dressed like the man behind the desk, who was still repeating himself. The Scoobies were surrounded.  
  
Giles stepped forward and addressed the guards. "I am Rupert Giles and this," he said, gently coaxing Buffy from her protective spot in front of Spike, "is Miss Buffy Summers."  
  
The guards lowered their weapons in awe. Buffy noted her apparent status in this place. She decided her course of action.  
  
She turned back to Spike and motioned for him to step forward. He did so tentatively but stayed behind Buffy. "This is Spike, AKA 'William the Bloody.' You will in no way harm him. The Council wanted everyone here that I consider vital to my long life. He is one." She stared down the guards as a voice came from the hall that they had.  
  
"Miss Summers, you have our word. Nothing will happen to the Vampire in these walls." They all looked to see two men. One was Quentin. The other was a young skinny brunette.  
  
"Mr. Travers." Buffy nodded in greeting. "You wanna tell the guys in green to back off?"  
  
Quentin motioned, and the guards headed back the way they came in. Quentin walked towards the group huddled together. "Although, I am a bit surprised," he stated eyeing the Vampire who stood behind the Slayer for protection. An odd sight indeed. "We wish you to be comfortable while you stay here. If the Vampire is, as you say, 'vital' then he should be here."  
  
The younger man hung back and studied the Slayer. She truly was beautiful. Her picture, as they say, did not do her justice. She seemed so small and yet had so much power.  
  
Spike watched the man looking over his love. Suddenly ripping the man's head from his neck seemed like a wonderful idea. A low growl rumbled in his chest. Buffy looked back and noted the direction of his stare. When she looked at the younger man, a new Watcher she supposed, she found the man's eyes glued to her chest. She reached behind her and grasped Spike's cool hand to reassure him.  
  
Giles and Quentin greeted each other with all the politeness the moment required, then the Head of the Council of Watchers turned to Buffy, who quickly released Spike's hand. "I am very glad you could see fit to visit us here." He motioned around the lobby. "I am sure we can provide some interesting new techniques for your training, and we will finally have some information that may lengthen the lives of Slayers to come." Though that was in no way his intention.  
  
The young man stepped up beside his mentor and quietly cleared his throat. "Ah, yes." The older man laid a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Randall Thornton will be seeing to your needs, Miss Summers." A small chuckle came from the Vampire as he muttered "Go Randy" under his breath. If there is something you require, please tell him. He will also be keeping a record of our findings during your visit."  
  
He began walking down the hallway, on the right, opposite to the one the soldiers had come, and motioned for them to follow. Randall walked behind Quentin closely, looking back often at the Slayer.  
  
"I'm sure your witches will enjoy our 'Spell Casters' library," Quentin stated.  
  
Willow answered uncomfortably, "I don't practice anymore." The older man did no more than nod. "But Tara does." He nodded again.  
  
Quentin continued talking as he led the group past doors and halls. "And there are many children here." He looked back to Dawn. "Many will be excited to meet the sister of the Slayer." He turned down another hallway.  
  
Buffy whispered to Giles, "How big is this place?"  
  
Giles looked down to her. "I have yet to see all of it." Buffy shook her head quickly. It had to be huge.  
  
The rest followed quietly taking in the decor. It was simple. Everything was a soft cream color. Mirrors were strewn on the walls every ten feet or so. A simple red carpet covered hardwood floors the length of every hall they passed or walked along. There were portraits of women along the walls. Some were bejeweled, some were in rags. All ethnicities were represented. The clothing styles varied to show time and origin.  
  
Spike came to a stop in front of one. Buffy, Giles and Willow stopped behind him. He looked up at the well-painted portrait of an Oriental girl. Her long black hair was braided and hung over one shoulder. "What is it, Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike raised a finger and pointed. "Her. She's the first one." He looked at Buffy, then to his feet. "I killed her. She was the first of the two I killed." They read the short inscription on the bronze plate: "Slayer 1898- 1900." There was no name.  
  
The rest of them had stopped and walked back. Dawn grasped his hand. "Past. Remember, Spike. It's the past."  
  
For the first time in more than a century, Spike felt guilt for his past, and it wrenched him. Buffy clasped his other hand and looked into his blue orbs. "Past."  
  
Spike looked into her hazel eyes. His only reassurances in this world were these people. The Summers girls.  
  
"Past," he said. Then stared at Mr. Travers, who was staring, uncomfortable with the affection the Slayer gave this beast. "Well, on with it." Spike pointed down the hall, and Quentin started out with the group in tow.  
  
Randall waited for the group to pass. He had noticed the apparent affection for the Vampire, and a well of jealousy opened for a woman he had yet to even speak to.  
  
After two more turns, and a good 100 portraits, their guide came to a stop in front of a large sliding metal door. "These are the living quarters for the residents in training here and any family they have been approved to bring."  
  
He slid the door open and before them was a large community gathering area. There were chairs and couches strewn all over the commons. There were groups of teens, small children, families, and friends in all directions. Behind the residents were rows of doors a good twenty stories up. It was an apartment building, but not outside. All was contained.  
  
In a moment, Buffy understood why all of the people trained to know all there is to know about the demon world were clueless. They were sheltered from the truth. If the only way in and out was the church entrance, she guessed these people didn't get out much.  
  
Quentin walked past the people staring at the newcomers. Tara and Willow held hands and followed him slowly. Dawn looked over at the crowd of teens looking at her. Amongst them was a young man who stood and smiled at her. His hair was only a shade or two darker than hers. She smiled back.  
  
Spike watched the young man, and, with the same protective instinct he always had for the girl, he pulled her gently in the direction of the building. Giles, Buffy, Anya and Xander walked slowly through the crowd of eyes studying them.  
  
They were led to an elevator and stepped in. The elevator was also mirrored, and Dawn was fascinated with looking from the mirror where her hand held nothing, then to her hand holding Spike's. "That is weird." Looking up to Spike she asked, "How do you get used to it?" He shrugged in answer. "Well, it would bug me."  
  
Randall listened to the jibes. Maybe he had gotten the wrong impression about the Slayer and the Vampire. Possibly it was the teen he had interest in. If so, not only was the Vampire disgusting, but the Slayer might be open to...well, he wasn't sure. Five minutes of the lovely blonde's time would be a blessing.  
  
The lift came to a stop, and they walked along the balcony. They were easily seen by everyone below as they walked along to their quarters. Quentin stopped in front of one door. "All of your belongings will be brought in shortly. Please settle yourselves in and get some rest. If you would like something to eat, the ice boxes are stocked with an assortment of food."  
  
He pulled several key cards from his pocket. "This room has been selected for the ex-demon and her husband." He handed Anya a key and kept walking as the two entered their residence for the stay. "This one is for the ladies." He handed Willow a key and walked to the next door.  
  
"Can I access the Internet from here?" Willow asked timidly.  
  
Randall hung behind to answer "There is a phone line, but if you wish for a more efficient connection, it can be arranged."  
  
"Thank you." Willow smiled at him and used the key. He nodded and arrived to the rest of the group just as Dawn and Buffy were handed their key. Buffy looked back to Spike and entered with Dawn.  
  
Quentin turned back to Giles and Spike. "I was unsure if you wanted to stay here while the Slayer did." He spoke to Giles, who had every intention of staying here, as much as he loathed the idea. "But I would request you do so until he," Quentin motioned towards Spike, "has left."  
  
Spike chuckled. Even with the chip these people didn't trust him. He looked down at the people staring up at him. They were looking at him as though they knew what he was. Some of the children were pointing up at the ceiling, so Spike looked up. "Soddin' Hell." The mirrored ceiling showed nothing standing in his place as he looked up at it.  
  
Giles heard the Vampire and looked up as well. Then he looked back to Quentin. "I was planning on staying. We can share a flat as well." Quentin handed him the last of the key cards and left them to settle in.  
  
A few minutes passed. A gentle knocking came through the wood door. Buffy hopped up, hoping it would be Spike. "Hey," she said, smiling as she opened the door, then saw Randall carrying two suitcases. Three more were sitting by his feet. "I believe these are yours." Her smile faded, but only slightly as she picked up three of the bags by their handles. She took one suitcase from Randall, who apparently had never seen a Slayer before. His mouth was ajar in wonderment at her strength.  
  
"Well, are you going to bring that one in?" Dawn asked from the couch against the wall, her feet propped on the coffee table. Randall didn't know what she was talking about for a moment, then remembered the weight in his hand and walked in. The suitcase was handed to the Slayer, who went back to her room.  
  
"Is there anything else you require?" he asked.  
  
Dawn popped up. "Cable would be nice." She had already tested the TV.  
  
He looked at the young brunette. "I'm sorry. Television is strictly censored here."  
  
"Figures." She stood up and went down the short hall to her room. Buffy came out of hers, directly across from her sister's.  
  
He was taken aback again. What was it? He couldn't tell. She memorized him.  
  
Buffy walked up to him. "Randall?"  
  
"Yes," he said softly.  
  
"Do you like having eyes?"  
  
He was brought out of his trance. "Wha-what?"  
  
Looking him in the eye so there would be no misunderstanding as to her meaning she continued. "If you like your eyes where they are, you're gonna have to learn to keep them off my chest. Got it?"  
  
Randall was lost. Had he been..? No...Unseemly... "I do apologize, Miss Summers." And with that, the man practically ran from the room.  
  
Spike sauntered through the open door. He had heard the young man's voice and stayed out of sight. He smiled as he walked in, shutting the door. "Where's the Nibblet?"  
  
"In her room."  
  
The Vampire smiled and pulled her close. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her slowly. She pulled him closer, and her soft growl filled his mouth. "Cor. Did I tell you I love it when you do that?"  
  
"A few hundred times." She pulled him back to her.  
  
"See. That's why we shoulda told them," Dawn whined. "You do know what this is like for me, don't you? When I found out mom and dad had sex, you know?" She visibly shook herself.  
  
Buffy's nose scrunched up.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy's face, knowing whatever mood had been there was lost. "Hey, Dawn, why don't you go make friends?"  
  
Dawn stared at the couple. 'Ok, maybe they deserve a little time alone.' She stood up and walked towards the door. "There was that cute guy down there anyway."  
  
"Wait!" Both blondes yelped just as Dawn closed the door.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. The couple let go of each other. "Oh well, from what I've seen of the guys brought up here, he won't even be able to make conversation."  
  
"S'not conversation you need to worry about," Spike pointed out, and they headed out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quentin sat at his desk. The wall behind him was filled with small screens, generally not used and usually hidden behind a false wall. On it he watched the ex-demon and the brunette she had married in their bedroom 'breaking in' their temporary bed. The redhead and her lover were unpacking and arranging items they had brought, stopping only briefly for kisses here and there.  
  
Rupert Giles sat at the dining table, using it as a desk, and was looking through his demonology books, making notes every so often.  
  
He switched the monitor to the Slayer's quarters. There in the middle of the living room were the Vampire and the Slayer. They were looking at each other and talking. Then the two left.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*****aww, he just missed it. Poor Quentin. At least he got a little X/A action. hehe. Feedback is my friend *hint* 


	5. Revision of the Rules

***Hmm.trying to make a few people devious, the rest are just pawns in the Council's little game, and my story. I hope the compliments on my imagination were real, cuz I'm seriously stretching here. Thanks. Enjoy :-)  
  
  
  
Title: Akoshta: Self  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to Akoshta. The Council becomes more disconcerted with the length of time their Slayer has been active. My explinations of The Council, origins of The Slayer, Giles is back, and The Scoobies kick ass with some interesting allies.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Revision of the Rules  
  
Willow was emptying the last of her bags while Tara arranged her clothing in the drawers of their shared dresser. "My disks."  
  
Tara stopped moving the clothing. "What, sweetie?"  
  
Willow took the last of her belongings from the large suitcase. "My disks, they aren't here." She went through her drawers, then the small desk in the shared bedroom. "I know I packed them."  
  
Tara followed Willow out the door and into the living area. "You're sure?"  
  
Willow continued looking around the apartment. "I'm positive. I made sure to bring a few blank ones in case we needed to keep any records." She continued going through the apartment. She checked under furniture, in the small kitchenette. The plastic case that held her programs, saved information and the blank disks was no where in sight.  
  
Tara tried to help. A terrible thought crossed her mind. "Do you think the Council went through our stuff?" She looked back at her lover, whose face twisted with worry. "I mean, I think I have all my spell books, but they're probably basic compared to what they have in their libraries."  
  
Willow thought. It made sense. "Most of those disks are encrypted. I'm pretty sure they won't be able to crack them."  
  
"Did you bring any of the 'Akoshta' information with you?" Tara asked, now very worried.  
  
Willow shook her head. "No, I really didn't see a reason to. Plus, why chance it? You know?"  
  
She was still pacing through the few rooms in their temporary home. "I just...they shouldn't take my things."  
  
Tara held one of Willow's hands. "I know, baby." She looked out through the only window in their home. "Maybe we should go out there. We might find out if looking through luggage is a normal practice for newcomers." Willow nodded and the two walked out and onto the balcony just in time to stop Spike and Buffy before the lift's doors shut.  
  
They jogged across the balcony and entered the small area with their friends. "Are you guys missing anything from your luggage?" Willow asked when the doors closed.  
  
The two blondes looked at each other, then back to the redhead. "Vampire," Spike answered. "Travel light." Willow remembered Spike's one black case and nodded. She waited for Buffy to answer.  
  
"I haven't unpacked. Why?" Buffy asked concerned  
  
"All of the disks I brought are missing."  
  
The doors opened and they filed out, Spike motioning 'ladies first.' "Well, Red, is there anything we need to be afraid they'll find?"  
  
The group headed for a vacant area with four plush chairs and a couch. "No, most of it is research from school last year. I wanted to get a heads up on a few classes for next year and was planning on reviewing some stuff. Some are blank, and a few have demon research notes on them. Nothing dangerous, but still.it's the principle."  
  
Spike sat on a chair across from Buffy. Willow and Tara took the couch adjacent to both. They looked around the large gathering area. The walls here were the same nondescript color of cream the rest of the building's walls had been. One large difference was the green carpeting.  
  
Small groups were still gathered in corners and at tables. Games of chess were played at tables set up for that purpose. There were several doors that lead to other recreational areas, all with signs above them. One read Cricket, another read Fencing. Three others read Tennis, Rugby, and Football.  
  
Buffy stopped at football and looked over to Spike. "I thought rugby was your football?"  
  
Spike smiled. "Football is soccer, luv."  
  
"Oh. Duh." Buffy looked over the large area for her sister. She found the girl talking with a young man about her age among a group of teens. In all reality, it looked more like Dawn was talking, and the boy was too scared to move or talk. She watched as her sister crossed her arms, and then walked towards the familiar faces.  
  
The teen took a seat next to Spike and began berating the minds of all men involved in the Council. "I thought Wesley was bad. Can't these guys talk to any girl they aren't related to?" She looked around. "Where's Giles?"  
  
Spike pointed towards the upper levels of the building within a building. "Didn't take him long to get all set up with books. He's up there reading."  
  
Dawn slumped back. "What about Xander and Anya?"  
  
Spike and Buffy shared a knowing glance. They hadn't bothered anyone on their way down, but Spike shared with Buffy what he had heard coming from behind the door of the newly married couple. At the time it had been more of a hint than an intrusion on his friends' privacy. "They're busy, Bit."  
  
Dawn looked at him in confusion, then understood, and smiled.  
  
"Dawn?" a young girl asked in a French accent from behind the couch. The group turned to see a raven haired teen. She was a few inches shorter than Dawn and seemed nervous.  
  
Dawn smiled to the girl. "Yeah?"  
  
The girl took time to look at each of the faces, but seemed to study Spike. "Some of us were going to go play cricket. We have a scheduled time every Sunday." Her feet shuffled a bit more. "I...we were wondering if you'd like to join us?" The girl motioned to the same group Dawn had just walked from.  
  
"I've never played cricket," Dawn answered truthfully.  
  
The girl looked back at the group who were all watching her. "We could show you. It's really fun, and maybe you could, um...tell us...you know, some stories?" She looked back at the group again, then to Dawn and her family.  
  
Dawn looked to Buffy for permission. After a quick nod from her sister, she hopped up. "OK, but I'm really not all that into sports. It'll probably be more missing than hitting. OK with you?" The girl nodded and smiled at her victory. The dark haired girl led Dawn back to the group. They soon disappeared past the doors marked Cricket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quentin sat in his office, enjoying the show the newlyweds were putting on for him. The screen flickered with the naked bodies of two lovers. "Creative," he spoke quietly to himself as he watched them switch positions yet again.  
  
A knocking came from his door, and he pressed the small button hidden under the arm of his desk's chair. The false wall slowly descended, covering the screens as they faded. "Come in."  
  
Randall walked through and took the now familiar chair in front of the desk. "They are settled. The girl has joined Michelle for cricket. The Vampire, the Slayer, the Witch and her lover are gathered in the main recreations area. I believe that Mr. Giles is still in his room, as are the ex-demon and her mate."  
  
"Very well. And the disks?"  
  
Randall shifted nervously in his seat. "Most are blank, or have information of no use to us, but there are a few that are encrypted. I am not sure our computer experts will be able to crack them. They were already complaining. I think the redhead must be some kind of computer genius. Even Fredrick said he's never seen anything like it."  
  
Quentin sighed. He may have to rely on the cameras to read the information directly from her laptop while she was in her room. It was not what he wanted but apparently his only option. "Tell Fredrick to work through the night. If he has nothing by morning, we will return them."  
  
Randall nodded. He brought out a notebook filled with instructions and notes. He flipped through them quickly and jotted a few words down.  
  
Quentin stood and walked towards his door. Randall followed him out and to the living area. After entering, the commons became quiet, as it had before. Quentin smiled to the room and walked to the Slayer. "Miss Summers."  
  
The small gathering looked up at the aging man. "Yes, Mr. Travers?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you your schedule."  
  
Buffy's brow rose. 'This should be good,' she thought.  
  
"While here you may patrol, but your days will be filled. We will need to start immediately." He sat beside the young woman and continued. "I believe we will start with stamina. Possibly some strength evaluations." Quentin's gaze settled on the Vampire. "If you are willing, Mr.-"  
  
"Spike," the peroxide blonde cut him off.  
  
"Spike, then. We have never had an opportunity to evaluate a Vampire. Not a willing one, anyway." Quentin clasped his hands over his knees. "Would you be willing to allow us to, while we do so with Miss Summers?"  
  
Spike quickly opened his mouth to protest. But then the idea of Buffy being gone all day, alone with these ponces, made him change his mind. "Sure. I'll do my part for the team."  
  
"Very well." Quentin began to stand. He looked back at the two women sitting on the couch. "Do not forget, we have a wide selection in our libraries. Demons, spell casting, and I understand from Randall you wish to be able to use the Internet?" he asked Willow, who nodded, wondering if he would admit they had her property. "It will take some time to install the new connection, but we have several in the libraries' communal den. They may suit your needs until then." He walked away and out into the Watchers' main building.  
  
A few minutes passed. More than a few voices could be heard gossiping about the new arrivals and their Vampire. They sat uncomfortably, knowing all eyes were on them. Giles strode in and stopped at the gathered Scoobies. "Hey, Giles," Buffy greeted him.  
  
He stood by her chair. "I gather you are settling in?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I feel like were on display, but yeah, I guess."  
  
Giles set a hand on her shoulder and looked over his adopted family. "It will take a time. Most here have never seen the Slayer, and none of them have seen a Vampire here."  
  
He looked over at Willow. "May I borrow your satchel, Willow? I left my larger case at my flat, and I would like to get a few books to look over." Willow took her satchel off and retrieved a few items from it before handing it to Rupert. "Thank you." They watched Giles as he walked out.  
  
The murmuring started up again. The conversations were all about her, Spike, even the idea of a witch and an ex-demon in their midst was too much not to talk about it. "This is getting ridiculous," Buffy said as she stood and looked back again over the small crowds of people. All turned away as she scanned the room.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Excuse me. Could I have your attention?!?"  
  
Willow became frantic. "Buff, what are you doing?"  
  
Buffy looked to her best friend. "If they want something to talk about, it might as well be facts and not stories they have heard." Buffy looked back at the crowd, whose full attention she did have now.  
  
"Hello," she began. "My name is Buffy Summers. Is there anyone here who doesn't know who I am?" No one answered. "Is there anyone here who has not heard of William the Bloody, or Spike?" A few hands went up. "He is a very powerful Vampire, he has killed two Slayers, and has been..." she wanted to choose her words carefully, "given a chance to fight the same evil he caused. In no way will he harm a human being." She scanned the room, hoping her words sunk in. "I know that all of this goes against what you all have been told. It does not change the old rules; there are just a few revisions. Are there any questions, because lemme tell you, gossiping, it's rude."  
  
The room remained silent. Spike stood up and walked to Buffy's side. "I think what she's tryin' to say is, if you aren't willing to ask whatever questions you have, we'd appreciate you stop talkin' about us all."  
  
The people in the room looked at each other, wondering if anyone would ask anything. A timid hand rose from the back. Buffy motioned to the person who slowly walked forward. The woman who stepped up was in her early 30's. "Please, miss, we aren't trying to be rude by any means. It's just that, you are the Slayer. How could you befriend one of those?" She pointed to Spike. Spike took a step back; the mental slap had hurt more than he'd expected.  
  
Willow and Tara looked uncomfortably at each other, not sure if this was the best way to approach the situation.  
  
Buffy was angered but tried to hold it at bay. These people had never heard or seen anything but the evil in a demon. All demons. Just as Giles had. She wanted to approach the subject and be as honest as possible. "I can tell you what I have seen." She took a breath. "I have met two Vampires in my seven years of Slaying that I found myself laying my own life on the line for. One was Angel," a few gasps were heard, "formerly Angelus. He was given a soul and it changed him. He now works in LA with the help of humans to fight Evil."  
  
She took Spike's hand and pulled him back up beside her. "This is Spike. You may also know of him as William the Bloody, as I said before. Several years ago he was implanted with a chip by a secret government project called the Initiative. This chip will not allow him to harm any living being. He has been fighting at my side, and has risked his life for mine, my friends and family for more than three years now."  
  
She let go of Spike's hand. "Other than these two exceptions, I will dust any Vamp that's thrown at me. Any other questions?" Another hand was raised, and a young blond man stepped forward. "Is it true you died...twice?" To this Buffy simply nodded. Another hand raised, then another, and another. It seemed the tension had been broken, and people took turns asking about demons, witches, Vampires, and the people who fought beside the Slayer.  
  
Buffy explained how the original group of Willow, Xander, and then Cordelia formed. How Oz joined shortly after. The school's demise. That Angel and Cordelia were in LA now. How the Initiative had plans to use demons. That Spike was chipped and how he slowly integrated into the Scoobies. Oz left and found a way to control the wolf. She told of the Key, leaving out who it was, and Glory. What it was like to come back from death.  
  
More than two hours passed during the question and answer period. Slowly the people went back to their own business, having been placated with details on rumors heard for years. Dawn had returned about halfway through, and joined her sister while answering a few questions of her own on what it's like to have a Slayer for a sister. Her answer was simple. "It's like knowing that no matter what, you'll be safe."  
  
When Giles came in, he noticed the small gathering had grown. It now included a few Watchers in training, some of the youngsters, even a few small children.  
  
Overhead a bell rang. The people aware of its meaning bid the group good- bye and headed towards the lift. Buffy, Spike, Willow and Tara just sat and watched as everyone scrambled to the elevator. Giles strode to them. "It's the evening bell. Time to head up to the rooms."  
  
"Are you serious?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Quite. The schedule here is strict."  
  
Buffy's shoulders slumped. "I thought I was going to be able to patrol?"  
  
Spike stood up. "I wanted to have a look around, as well. Haven't been back in years."  
  
"Where is that Randall guy?" Buffy looked around the now empty area. Then she stood and headed for the large metal door.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles warned just as the door started closing. Spike watched as she quickened her pace to beat the closing door and took off after her. Both slipped between the crack just before the hatch sealed itself. Giles shook his head. "This is not going to go well," he sighed and turned to the young women. "Come on, Dawn, I'll see you to your room." He walked with Tara and Willow to the lift, and bid them good night as they entered their apartment. He made sure Dawn was able to enter hers, then headed for his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike and Buffy stood just outside the large sliding door. "Luv, how're we gonna get back in?"  
  
Buffy stared at the silvery reflection in the door. "We'll have to find someone, I guess."  
  
"Quite the planner."  
  
"You came, too. So don't get all cocky."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "With that restriction, I might as well go back up with Rupert."  
  
To that, she turned and headed down the hall. Spike shook his head and followed. She came to a stop when the hallway came to a T junction. "Do you remember where we came in at?"  
  
Spike peered to the left, then the right. "We go left here, but, Buffy, exactly how are going to get out?"  
  
"Damn," Buffy whispered. "Maybe the mirror doors? We need someone to show us the way out."  
  
"Randall?" Spike asked. Buffy took off to the right with Spike close behind. They wandered the maze of hallways. There were still portraits of women lining the walls with mirrors thrown in intermittently.  
  
The two seemed to walk for miles, trying to find someone, anyone who could show them the exit and how to use it. There was no one. All of the halls looked the same. The only markers on their journey were the faces that watched them from the frames. Spike looked every so often, wondering if he would come across his second Slayer, or possibly the one that got away. Suddenly the pictures changed. "Buffy." He stopped and pointed.  
  
"Oh, wow." The two gazed at the portrait of a man. He was fairly thin, a moustache above his lip, and spectacles resting on his nose. They read the plate identifying the man. "George Carlton, Watcher 1847-1901"  
  
"Hmph." Buffy stepped back and headed back in the direction they had been.  
  
He stood looking for a moment, and it hit him. They had a name, and a heck of a lot longer 'activation' period. When she was gone...she would be no more than a year under a portrait. He ran to catch up with her. "Buggers! The lot of them." She was silent so he continued. "Nothing more than a title and a picture. It's soddin' stupid you ask me." She kept walking, head down. "You'll have something that no other Slayer had, though." She looked up expectantly. "A past."  
  
She stopped and looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Buffy, you have family, and friends who know. None of those others had anything more than what their upbringing and Watcher gave them. You have love from people who shouldn't give it to you. Rupert...me."  
  
A smile slowly took over the frown, and she leaned up to kiss him. He happily accepted the gesture, but soon the unrequited passion of both took over. "Buffy......"  
  
Again that growl welled up inside her. He pulled her closer and her arms slid under his duster, up the back of his shirt. Her nails raked his back on the way down to the waist of his pants.  
  
Spike let his hand wander under her shirt, letting himself feel the hot skin. Skin he burned to kiss, touch. Suddenly Buffy pulled away from him. Dazed, he swayed as they both held each other up. She was blushing slightly. "Forgot where we were," Buffy explained.  
  
Spike, who was almost able to stand without help, looked at her hungrily. "We need to find a way outta here."  
  
The couple hesitantly continued down the halls filled with Watchers' faces. It was as much of a maze as the others had been. Spike held an arm out and halted their movement.  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"People up ahead." Spike nodded his head in the direction the noise he heard was coming from.  
  
Buffy was confused. "We're looking for people, remember? Getting out? Alone time, kill the bad Vamps. It was the plan, right?"  
  
Spike held a finger to his lips, and walked slowly and as quietly as he could. He turned a corner and continued. The door from which the noise was coming from was slightly ajar. He motioned to the Slayer, and she walked up beside him to peer in. There amongst several computers, papers, and books was the small plastic red case Willow used to store her disks. The two watched as an old overweight man typed in something.  
  
"Fredrick, you have to crack it by morning," a familiar voice called from out of line of sight. "He needs whatever you can find. We need to know if she knows." Randall's voice called out. "All of those Diaries, all the information she had could clue her into something that he had no intention of her finding out." The voice got closer to the door.  
  
The two blondes scrambled back down the hall a bit and hid around a nearby corner. "Exactly what am I looking for here?" Fredrick asked.  
  
"You aren't looking for anything but a way to crack that code. If you do, you alert me, and I will get him. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
They heard the door close and footsteps coming closer. There was no way out.  
  
Randall came around the corner and headed down towards the living quarters. As he disappeared down another hall, the Vampire and the Slayer dropped from the ceiling. They had used their own strength to hold themselves up between the walls. "I really hate him now," Spike growled.  
  
"C'mon" They followed Randall silently through the twists and turns of the Council's headquarters. It was a much shorter walk when you had someone leading the way. Soon they recognized their surroundings as very close to the living quarters. "Randall," she called.  
  
The young man turned and was shocked to see the two behind him. The Vampire seemed angry. What if they had been following him? No, he would have been able to tell with all of his training. "Miss Summers, Spike. Why are you out here? Didn't you hear the evening bell?"  
  
Buffy looked to Spike, then to Randall with confusion plastered on her face like a Doublemeat smile. "We heard a bell, but I didn't know we'd get locked out. I just wanted to get some patrolling in." She crossed her arms as though agitated.  
  
Randall looked again at the Vampire. "With him?"  
  
"I patrol with 'er. 'Ave for months now." Spike stood by Buffy to let the man know that was that.  
  
Randall lifted a card from his back pocket, laid it flat against the sliding door. The door opened. "I'm afraid that you can't leave the building, not until Quentin gives you the necessary information." He pocketed the card and walked through the door. The brunette turned and waited for the two blondes to follow.  
  
Reluctantly they did. "I'm sure Mr. Travers was planning on telling you all about the exits and entrances, but he's been very busy lately with...a special project."  
  
Buffy nodded slowly. "I see. Well, too many nights not patrolling makes me antsy."  
  
Spike cut in. "Yeah, me, too. Very antsy without a regular 'patrollin'." The hidden meaning was lost on Randall.  
  
"Well," Randall said as he walked to the lift with the couple following, "I'll remind Mr. Travers in the morning. I'm sure he'll tell you what you need," he stated to Buffy.  
  
The lift stopped on the third floor and Randall stepped out. "See you in the morning," he said, looking at Buffy's forehead, then turned and walked down the balcony. The doors shut and the lift continued to the sixteenth floor, where their rooms were.  
  
Buffy stopped at her apartment. The door was unlocked, and she and Spike started to enter. "Nope," she said, planting her hand on his chest.  
  
He cocked his head to the side, but understood. "Shouldn't we talk about what we just saw?"  
  
"In the morning, with everyone. We'll meet here. OK?  
  
"Ok, but can't we at least...?" She shook her head slowly. "Low profile?"  
  
"We have to," she said and planted a short kiss on his lips. "I love you, though. Don't forget."  
  
"I'll remember all night." He smiled evilly, then winked and walked to the door to the apartment Giles and he shared after Buffy shut hers.  
  
He opened the door mumbling about impossible Slayers and patrolling. Giles stared at him curiously as the Vampire went into the bathroom.  
  
Without a second thought, Giles went back to his work. He currently was looking for references to the original form of Vampires. The Demons 'true' face. He had been inspired after hearing about Angel's trip to Pylea last year.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
OOHHH soon to come...A Scoobie meeting, oh, and you know those cameras...? Hehe... 


	6. Evaluation

****Big Thanks to Haley who has left a review for each chapter. I never do that. LOL. I may from now on, though, because I wasn't even going to write this 'til Wednesday, but I figured if someone's waitin', I'll write. Getting a little hot under the Council's roof. Secrets revealed. The Scoobies are doing what they do best again, working together. Hot and sweaty Spike and Buffy. What more could you want from a long-ass chapter?  
  
Title: Akoshta: Self  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to Akoshta. The Council becomes more disconcerted with the length of time their Slayer has been active. My explinations of The Council, origins of The Slayer, Giles is back, and The Scoobies kick ass with some interesting allies.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evaluation  
  
After locking the door behind her, Buffy headed in the direction of the shower. Minutes later she emerged and went into her room. She quickly donned a nightshirt and panties.  
  
Before going to sleep she wrote a short note to leave for Willow describing what she and Spike had discovered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He stood for a moment, not quite sure how he had come to this place. Spike walked again down the worn path through the forest. The sun's light came down harshly, and he stayed to the shadows the leaves provided. What sun did touch his flesh once again did not harm him, but it was instinct after so many years.  
  
He took in the sight, trying to commit it to memory. The greens and browns of the forest. The reds, pinks, yellows and violets of the wild flowers trying to grow under the shadows. As he walked, he realized he was not alone. Someone was here with him. The Vampiress. She was watching him, and he could feel it. "I know you're out 'ere." He spun, but no one was there. "I can feel you followin' me." He turned again.  
  
"We have been looking for you." A voice came from behind him, from where no one had been only a moment ago.  
  
Slowly, he turned and saw the woman he had encountered before. The same auburn hair, flowing freely. The skins of many colors surrounded her sleek form. She seemed almost exactly the same as she had before, all but her face. The Vampiress' features were more defined. More Vampiric. He cocked his head to the side, "Yeah, you said that last time. Got anythin' new to share? Like why the bloody 'ell I'm 'ere?"  
  
She swayed with the light breeze and whispered. "T'mure."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy woke with a terrible ringing in her ears. When she sat up, she realized it wasn't in her ears. It was the same bell that had announced the end of the day last night. She glanced at the digital clock on the wood nightstand. 5:30 A.M. "Oh, you have got to be kidding." She fell back against the pillow when the bell died. In minutes, a second bell rang. "Alright. Jeez!"  
  
Lazily, she sat up and began her morning routine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara shook Willow after the second alarm. "Sweetie, I think we're supposed to get up."  
  
"Leaving the bed is bad. Sleeping is good." Willow gathered a large portion of the blankets and rolled over with them.  
  
Tara shrugged and got up. She could get showered first, then wake up Willow. She sang back to Willow as she walked out, "I guess I get the hot shower then."  
  
Willow popped up. She hated cold showers. A devious grin came to her face. "Conservation of water is a good thing," and followed Tara to the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike and Giles were already seated at the table sharing tea, Spike's had a bit of blood in it that the Council had provided. Pig's blood, but he was used to it by now.  
  
The Vampire scanned the books Giles had been reading over. He picked one up and read the title of the red leather book. "Pure Form?" he asked.  
  
Giles quickly took his teacup from his mouth. "Ah, yes. It shows and explains the purest forms of many known demons." Spike set the book down and began flipping through it. Many of the pictures and diagrams folded out several pages. The raw forms were larger and fiercer looking.  
  
"How about Vampires?" Spike asked.  
  
"The very reason I wanted to study it while I was here." He pulled the book over to him and turned to a specific page, then pushed it back to the Vampire.  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow at the gray skinned spiny demon drawn on the page before him. "I think I prefer this." He Vamped out for a moment, then suppressed his demon. "This is just god-awful," he said, pointing to the sketch.  
  
Giles watched as Spike's demon was so easily controlled. It was strange. Here he was, a trained Watcher, chatting about the demon world, while having tea with a demon, who five years ago had tried to kill everyone the Watcher cared about. "I think I prefer it as well." He glanced down again at the picture. "Apparently, that is what Angel looked like in Pylea. Of course, even the pure form Vampires have a human visage, but it is what was pushed back, unlike you and he on earth now, where the demon is pushed back."  
  
Again Spike cocked an eyebrow. "Peaches musta been a sight."  
  
Giles took another sip. "I would think so. The dimensions affect demons differently." Giles reached over and opened another book. "You see here?" He pointed to a few passages. "It tells of the earth before humanity. Demons ruled until humanity came forth. The demons were slowly pushed from this dimension into others. They have been using portals, or doors, for eons to reemerge in this one, but they have never been able to take it back."  
  
Spike nodded. "Not while the Slayer's 'ere."  
  
Giles agreed with a quick nod. "In these separate dimensions, though, the rules are different. In Pylea, Angel was able to see his reflection, and he walked in daylight.  
  
Spike looked through the book some more. He sat thinking about the dreams he had been having. "I been having these dreams."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anya, what does it matter?" Xander asked his wife. The aggravation was setting in now.  
  
Anya crossed her arms while she stood by the bed. "It just does." She walked over to the bedroom's door. "At home our door is here, and the bed is there." She pointed to the wall opposite the wall the bed was currently against.  
  
Xander shook his head. "I don't understand why it's so impo-"  
  
"Because I ran into the wall when got up to use the restroom last night. That's why!"  
  
Xander tried his very hardest not to laugh, he really did. It just didn't work. He erupted with it. One quick burst, then he saw his wife's eyes and quickly cut himself off. "Fine, An." He got on his knees and began to shift the bed's position.  
  
Anya did what she did best. She stood far away and gave helpful suggestions. The poster bed was a bit heavier than it looked, and she suggested pushing it with his feet. He gave her a look that let her know that was not how it was done. She moved to the side to get a better look. "Here," she finally said as the headboard moved about a foot from the wall.  
  
She walked behind it, and tried to help push. "Hold on."  
  
Xander stopped and watched her move behind it more, then trip and fall. He got up quickly and wedged himself between the bed and wall to get to her. She lay on the floor, holding her ankle. "Maybe you were right. We don't need to move it."  
  
The corner of her husband's mouth turned up, and he held a hand out for her to stand up. She took it and straightened herself up.  
  
"What did you trip over?" he asked  
  
Anya looked at the floor. "That." She pointed down to some wire coming from the wall and into the leg of the bed.  
  
Xander laughed. "What is this? A very paranoid cheap hotel?" He laughed at his obscure joke as his wife stared at him, confused. "You know, they have wires hooked into the wall on the remote controls. Afraid you'll walk out with it." He looked back at the wire. "But this looks different." He squatted down as best he could in the small space and noted that the wire indeed went into the leg of the bed.  
  
The couple looked at the bulb at the top of the post. It looked just like the other three attached to the posts. Xander walked around the bed and stepped up onto the mattress. He carefully unscrewed the bulb. When he tried to pull it off, it moved a mere inch, enough to see the wire go up and into it. "Oh, God."  
  
"Camera?"  
  
"Camera."  
  
Anya looked at the bed. "Oh, God, Xander...and you said 'take advantage.' 'Don't have to worry about any baddies' you said." She ran out and into the bathroom.  
  
"Like I knew the Council was made up of Voyeurs..." He went after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A knocking came from behind the door just after 6:30. Buffy answered while her sister flipped through the few channels allowed in the Council walls. "I know I'm early, but if you're ready we can go get started," Randall said.  
  
Buffy looked down the balcony towards Spike's shared room. "What about Spike?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike looked at Giles for some kind of clue as too his dream's meaning. The man had none.  
  
A knock came from the door. Giles walked over and opened it to reveal Buffy and the young Watcher. "Hi, Giles," she said, smiling. Then she looked past him to the Vampire. "Ready to go test your stamina?" she said with a wink.  
  
The melancholy in Spike's mood quickly disappeared. "Always, Pet." He stood and walked to the door. As he walked out with his Slayer and the young Watcher, he turned back to Giles. "You check that out for me?"  
  
"All of us?"  
  
Spike nodded. He had planned on telling Buffy about the dreams, but not with Randall within earshot. The rest would find out sooner or later, might as well be sooner.  
  
As they headed towards the lift, Buffy slid a note under Willow's door too quickly for Randall to notice, but Spike caught the motion from the corner of his eye.  
  
The Council may have an agenda, but slowly, so did the Scoobies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some of the halls were recognizable from last night's excursion. Buffy and Spike both began noting familiar turns to memory. With each other's natural instincts, they hoped to have a viable map in their heads. There was no plan, but evil was afoot. Regardless what the Council claimed to stand for, somewhere along the way they had lost sight of themselves. Buffy had known this from the time she was tested at the age of 18. It was reaffirmed after Angel was shot with a poisoned arrow.  
  
Over the years, she had lost any and all respect for the men and women who claimed to be guides in her duty. The most recent events of Willow's disks were only half of what she had seen wrong here.  
  
The rules that everything was good or bad, black or white disturbed her. Not all humans were good, so why assume all demons are bad? More than once she had been shown that. If only she could make these people see the truth. Very few things in this world, or any other, are purely good or purely evil.  
  
Spike continued eyeing the portraits. All were Slayers here. In fact, they were nowhere near the area the couple overheard the discussion about cracks and encryption codes.  
  
Randall kept talking about the training and testing that would take place while Buffy was here. How much he looked forward to seeing for himself all a Slayer can do. "And we are very lucky to have some of the most advanced equipment." He turned once more and opened a door.  
  
Vampire and Slayer waked in and looked over the room. It led into three others with a door on each wall. Glass let one look into any room. One was filled with barbells, different weights, and several machines with wires jutting out from it. Another room had three treadmills and, again, a machine with wires coming from every direction. The third room looked to be a sparring room. Mats covered the floor and walls. Two dummies hung from posts in the center of the room.  
  
Randall led them into the second room. "First test, stamina." He brought over a jogging suit for each of them and asked them to change while pointing out two curtains on either side.  
  
When Spike emerged in his bright green jogging suit, Buffy couldn't help but giggle. Spike smirked at her. Then he pointed out, "Not fair. She gets black?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow and Tara knocked on the door. Dawn opened it and smiled at the couple. "Hey, guys." She opened the door wide and allowed the girls to enter.  
  
"Is Buffy gone already?" Willow asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Yeah. That other Watcher came and got Spike and her earlier than they'd planned." The teen saw the redhead frown.  
  
Tara put her arm around her lover's shoulders. "It's ok. We'll talk about all this when she gets back."  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked and sat back on the couch. Tara took a chair at the table in the small dining area. Willow sat by the brunette.  
  
Just then a rapping came from the door again. Dawn sighed and walked to the door. "Where's Buffy?!" a frazzled Xander said with Anya following closely.  
  
Willow stood up, seeing her friend's distraught face. "What happened, Xander?"  
  
Xander paced. "They have ca-"  
  
The door knocked again. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh come on!" Once again she got up from her seat and opened the door. "Giles?"  
  
"Good morning, Dawn." He came in and saw the already filled living area. "Oh, good. We may have some work to do." Giles set the books and notes he had on the table behind Tara. "Spike's been having some dre-"  
  
"Hello?" Xander waved his hands. "Hi, I have something to share." All eyes looked at Xander. He grinned and laughed nervously. "There are cameras in our apartment."  
  
"Again with the cameras?" Dawn said as she slumped back to the couch remembering the nerds.  
  
"They are definitely spying." Willow held up the letter. "Buffy musta slipped this under the door before she left this morning." The redhead opened and read the note:  
  
"Wills,  
  
Spike and I tried to go patrol but ended up patrolling the building. They have your disks. Some guy was trying to crack a code but couldn't. Oh, he thinks you're a genius. Sounded like he only had 'til morning to do it. They seemed worried we found something out with the Diaries. We'll talk after I get back from the testing.  
  
Buffy"  
  
"It sounds as though the Council is looking for something, or looking for what you might know." Giles took off his spectacles in an action all in the room had come to know meant he was either embarrassed or in deep thought. Then he replaced them on his nose. "Spike said he's been having dreams about walking in sunlight. It could be relevant."  
  
Tara looked at him. "I thought Vampires didn't dream."  
  
Giles walked over and sat next to the blonde, but faced the table and brought out some books. "They don't, generally. When they do, it is usually prophetic." The retired Watcher knew that 'Akoshta' was not complete, but what Spike described did not fit in with the remaining scripts of the prophecy.  
  
Anya watched the group move around the room setting up at the little table and couch. "Excuse me. Would someone please care that there are cameras?"  
  
"On it," Willow said as she typed into her already set up lap top. To that, Anya smiled and sat next to the hacker. Giles, Xander, Dawn and Tara began looking through the books and notes Giles had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Perspiration ran down her face, back and chest. She was keeping his pace with some effort, but she was going to outlast him. This much she knew. Her body fueled itself every time she took a breath. A large advantage. Her muscles received life replenishing oxygen with every inhaled breath.  
  
He ached all over, but there was no way he was going to give up. She had matched his speed for four hours now. They looked at each other, both willing the other to give up.  
  
"You'll never keep up, Slayer." He watched her legs. They seemed to be heavier with every step. All he had to do was push a little longer.  
  
His long-lost shirt was thrown over the handle in front of him. She watched the skin, unmarred by his own sweat, but his cool body attracted the moisture that clung to him from the air. "You...forget...Spikey." She took a needed breath. "I...can...always...keep...up...with...you..." She winked at him. "Or...is....that.........keep.....you.....up?"  
  
With that, he lost his footing and stumbled off the back of the treadmill. He pushed himself off of the ground and sat on the white tile. "Soddin' hell." He looked up at the girl standing on the now stilled treadmill. She took a step and sat on the machine's edge looking down at him. "That was cheatin'. You do know that?"  
  
Buffy giggled lightly. She really was about to give up. It was an attempt to throw him off, slow him down. Not throw him down. "Sorry." The giggling continued.  
  
"Well." Randall walked in the door from behind the couple. They turned to him. "That was a record, Miss Summers." He continued with a bottle of cold water for Buffy, and a thermos for Spike, its contents obvious. "Actually, you two broke the record almost 45 minutes ago." He handed the two a towel each. "The record is now 20 kilometers per hour for four hours, twelve minutes and 3.5 seconds, Miss Summers."  
  
"What did I have?" Spike asked between gulps of much needed blood.  
  
"Four hours, twelve minutes and 3.4 seconds."  
  
Spike shook his head. "Cheater," he said under his breath.  
  
They were now two to two in the stamina tests.  
  
The first had been simple. Each was to hold weights in both hands and hold them at arm's length until they could no longer. Buffy had given out after three hours, six minutes, Spike at three hours eighteen minutes.  
  
The second had been leg presses, as many as you could do. Buffy had 943. Spike had 887.  
  
The third one, after it had been explained, made both of them laugh. No one could have guessed why. They had to hold themselves up between two walls. He had outlasted her by mere seconds. All of these evaluations had resulted in new records, and Spike was the first Vampire to hold a record in the Council's history of its study of Vampires.  
  
"That will be all for today," Randall said as he walked out, then returned with their clothes. The two changed while Randall kept talking. "Quentin wants to see the two of you, that is if he will still be patrolling with you, Miss Summers. There are some things you need to know before you can leave."  
  
"He will, and I'd like a shower first."  
  
"Second that," Spike said as he came from around the curtain. Buffy was out a moment later.  
  
"Very well. I'll show you back to the living area." Randall started out. The blondes passed him in the hall.  
  
"No need, we remember the way." They dashed down the corridor in the correct direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quentin sat in his office doing what had quickly become his favorite hobby. Watching the Slayer's friends. They were a strange group. All but Rupert Giles and the Slayer had a reason to be here. These others just followed. They had no duty, yet they did. "Quite odd."  
  
He shuffled the only known part of a lost prophecy and placed it in a small safe set into the wall just below the screens that had fascinated him as of late.  
  
Apparently, they had all decided to stay in and help Giles with his revisions. Quentin supposed it made sense. The Sunnydale natives had seen more than most of the people now being trained to be Watchers would ever see. The ex-demon alone could probably tell him about demons they had never even documented.  
  
He watched as Buffy Summers entered the apartment. That was Quentin's signal to go to the conference room. She and her Vampire would be there soon, and he needed to make preparations.  
  
He pressed the hidden button, stood and straightened out his jacket and slacks before exiting his office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scoobie meeting?" Buffy sang as she entered the apartment and headed into her room. Willow stood and followed.  
  
"Yeah. Buffy we have major problems."  
  
"Can we do major problems after I catch a shower, Wills?" Buffy went into the bathroom with a change of clothes suitable for patrol.  
  
The hacker frowned. "You might want to know before you take any clothes off."  
  
Buffy laughed at that. "What?" She turned the water on, and warm water began pouring out of the spigot.  
  
"The bathroom has a camera in it."  
  
Buffy froze. "What?"  
  
"The Council, they have cameras in all our rooms. Bathrooms, kitchens...the bedrooms." Willow became sick with her last words.  
  
Buffy turned back to her friend then looked around the bathroom. "Where is it?" There was only the bathtub/shower, a toilet, a sink. She scanned the room.  
  
"It's just above the sink...behind the grate for the ventilation system."  
  
Buffy looked up. There was a small reflection from behind the grate. She looked behind her at the clear shower curtain. It might distort things a bit from the outside, but it hid nothing. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"I know how you feel," Anya said from the hallway.  
  
Buffy remembered what Spike had said last night on the balcony just before they went downstairs. "Oh, God! Anya, I'm sorry."  
  
Anya shook her head. "I'll get over it."  
  
Willow interrupted. "Anya and Xander found out when they tried to move the bed."  
  
Buffy's brow crinkled in curiosity.  
  
"I just wanted it on the other wall...don't ask. It has nothing to do with sex, just comfort." Anya said closing the subject for debate.  
  
Buffy headed to the kitchen and began rifling through drawers. "First your disks, now cameras. What else?"  
  
Giles overheard the conversation. "Spike's dreams."  
  
She stopped. "Spike's having dreams?"  
  
"He only told me this morning, Buffy. He wants us to find out why he's having them."  
  
"Why didn't he tell me about them?"  
  
Giles walked to her. "He only told me this morning because of a reference I made from these books." Giles held up "Pure Form." Buffy took it. "I was looking for more information on Vampires and a dimension's effect on them. You remember Angel's description of his demon reaction in Pylea." She nodded. "Well in Spike's dream, he is able to be in sunlight. There are other things in his dream that may refer to the last of the Vampires in their purest form here on earth, but as of yet I can make no connection with Spike."  
  
Buffy listened then looked back at her friend. "What about the cameras?"  
  
"I think I have an idea on how to give us some privacy, Buff." Willow trailed behind Buffy as she went back into the bathroom, trying to explain the idea she'd been working on most of the day. "I think I can feed their system recorded images. We've been working on it all day."  
  
She set the chair she'd brought from the kitchen in front of the sink. "What do ya have in mind, Wills?" She taped the paper over the grate carefully.  
  
"Well, I hacked into their feed, and let me tell you, whoever they have as the local expert around here should be fired. It was nothing. We all took turns doing mundane things in each of our apartments, and I recorded the images using their own system." Willow pulled out a CD. "Then burnt them," she finished.  
  
"You got your stuff back?" Buffy asked, surprised.  
  
The redhead shook her head. "No. Dawn told one of her new friends about how I lost my disks, and the boy offered to give us some blank CDs. Wasn't what I was looking for, but this is better." She beamed.  
  
Buffy wasn't a computer expert, but she was sure that one image wouldn't do it. "So how is this going to work if they are watching all of us? You only have one computer."  
  
"Well, that's the only glitch." She shifted the CD from one hand to the other. "Only one cam feed can be replaced at a time."  
  
A door closed from the entrance. Spike had heard a good portion of the conversation. "So we have voyeurs again eh', Red?" He walked up to the ladies. "Bathrooms, bedrooms, all the naughty places I'll be guessing."  
  
Willow nodded as did Buffy. She pulled him into the bathroom and pointed at the now covered grate.  
  
"Why not just rip them outta the walls then, luv?" Spike sauntered back to the living room and sat next to Dawn on the couch.  
  
Buffy walked into the room and crossed her arms. "Because we need to be here. There is something they are afraid we know, and now, I want to know what it is." She turned and went into the shower.  
  
"You might want to tell her about those dreams in detail really soon, Spike," the teen offered.  
  
"Knew I was forgetting something."  
  
Twenty minutes later Spike and Buffy were in the lift on their way down to meet Randall. Spike was almost done describing the second dream when the doors opened.  
  
****************************** ***************************************  
  
Did you read this just cuz I said hot'n'sweaty Spike and Buffy? I'm Evil. Oh yeah. Evil, I tell ya!!  
  
R&R please. I'll do the Snoopy Dance if ya do. 


	7. T'mure

**Revised quickly due to review from Holula. Hopefully, more accurate and clear on details of London.  
  
***LOL at JuniorK. Ok, but I may take a day off here tomorrow. I want to read some fic, too. OK? Hehe. I'm pushing a few things ahead in the story, but a few will be in a holding pattern. I have yet to see the Council use any real technical stuff on the show, so I'm making them computer illiterate. A little history as to why they are where they are. I'm not gonna apologize for my 'sweaty' comments. They were sweaty, hot from all of the workin' out. I can't help it y'all have dirty minds.  
  
****Again, never been to London. Printed some maps and looked through some pictures. Read a little history just in case. If I get something completely wrong, e-mail me so I can fix it. Thanks to all who R&Red me or e-mailed me. :-)  
  
Title: Akoshta: Self  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to Akoshta. The Council becomes more disconcerted with the length of time their Slayer has been active. My explinations of The Council, origins of The Slayer, Giles is back, and The Scoobies kick ass with some interesting allies.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T'mure  
  
The two blondes followed the brunette through an unfamiliar hall. The twists and turns made both truly aware of how large the facility had to be. Together they had found their way back to the living quarters in the building, but it had taken the combined memories of both. In the short time they had been in the Council's headquarters they had easily covered five miles, possibly more.  
  
Randall finally came to a stop and opened a door. Inside was a large wooden rectangular table. At its head sat Mr. Travers. "Miss Summers, please come in." Randall walked in after the couple and took the seat directly to Quentin's right. Buffy and Spike walked along the opposite side. She took the seat next to the head of the Council, Spike beside her.  
  
Mr. Travers leaned forward and laid his arms one over the other as he began. "Before I can allow you to leave, there are some things we need to discuss. First off, let me say how pleased I am that you have decided to continue your duty while here. I am a bit wary of the idea of a Vampire patrolling, but he has, as of yet, not given me a reason to disallow it."  
  
"Glad to hear it," Buffy said as she sat up and leaned towards the older man. "Now how's about the key outta here so we can get to it?"  
  
Quentin looked over the girl. "A Slayer feels the need to do her duty. I understand your anxiety, but you must listen to what I have to tell you first." He brought up a small black pouch from his jacket's inside pocket. He laid it on the table and began.  
  
"Before Watchers can 'graduate' into active duty, they must first find a piece of information in their specialty that we did not share with them. Randall, for instance, read through several Diaries and discovered the test Slayers went through at the age of 18."  
  
Silently Buffy wondered if it was because so many probably died then.  
  
Quentin nodded with approval at the young man. "Several hundred years ago, a Watcher who was performing his 'graduating' task in the dark magics, was trying to combine a locator spell with a traveling spell. It was a complicated task. The integration of two castings can often go very wrong."  
  
The older man pulled a piece of paper from the small pile next to him. "This is where he was while performing the spell." The map was London. Quentin pointed out an area called Bow. "He was trying to take himself here." Quentin's finger moved over the paper near the Thames River. "Now, he preformed the spell and left Bow, but did not appear in front of the Globe Theater as planned."  
  
Quentin pushed the paper aside. "His spell worked, but, instead of traveling the distance along the surface of the planet, he went below it, and came here." He looked around the room. "This area is almost two miles directly below London, and has acted as the Council's home for nearly 300 years." He sat back in his chair. "Of course, it was much smaller in the beginning, but over time, we found ways to build and construct our own self reliant community."  
  
Spike and Buffy were somehow unimpressed.  
  
"The families you see, the children, all of us are involved in the Council. Watchers are not only trained to care for Slayers, they are trained in magics, demonology of several kinds, and, of course, keeping record of the Vampires. Even the guards you saw yesterday were raised here. We are self contained, a secret. You both must understand this."  
  
Buffy finally understood the purpose of the speech. Her gaze was cold when she spoke. "What? Are you afraid we're going to bring more friends back, or start a revolt?"  
  
Spike thought about it for a minute. "I think it's both, Pet."  
  
Randall shifted nervously in his chair.  
  
The old man took a breath. "Miss Summers, the secret of the Council's location has been kept for centuries. This is the same lecture I give to all who learn the exits of this place. The Church is an entrance. No one can come in for the first time by any other." He looked past her to Spike. "The fact that you got in at all still vexes me. The magics that protect this place are strong, but they did not see you as a threat, so I will try not to treat you as one." He picked up the small pouch and turned it upside- down. Two leather bracelets fell out. Each had a green crystal tied to the middle of it, carved into a cross. "These, along with a short spell, will allow you passage through any entrance."  
  
Buffy plucked one up. "These crystals, do they need to be crosses to work?" She watched Quentin shake his head. "Good." With concentrated pressure, she broke the tops off of both crosses. "Much better," she said and handed one to Spike. "So what's the spell, and where are the doors?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here it is," Giles said as he stood and walked over and in front of the TV. The Scoobies gave him dirty looks, but he did not notice. "T'mure was the mate of 'she who walked in evil, before the last was lost'."  
  
Tara stood from her seat on the floor next to Willow. "T'mure?" And she sat at the table. Giles went to it and sat next to her.  
  
"Yes, the name the Vampire said before Spike woke this morning. I thought I was looking for her, not her mate." He flipped through the pages. "There is no illustration, but I am sure this is the correct reference." He turned to a passage and began reading.  
  
" 'They were the last of the true. Demon, fully and pure. The visage was hidden as the demons ruled. As humanity's power grew on the earth, and the souled became aware, the demons recessed.  
  
The mates refused to run from their home. They called forth the Vampires who had fled by the taking then giving of blood. In revolt, the mate was taken by his childer in punishment for pulling them back to that which they had fled.' "  
  
Giles turned the page and found the next was missing. He pulled the binding with more force and saw three pages torn out. He looked over to Tara.  
  
She looked between the pages. "Why would someone tear out those pages?" She rubbed her fingers over the torn edge. "I think they've been gone for awhile. The tears are yellowed."  
  
Giles inspected the tear more closely. "I think you are right. Whatever was written here is long lost now. I have the strangest feeling that we need to know what those pages say."  
  
Tara turned to Willow. "I think we need to request a library visit tomorrow." Willow stood up, as did the rest of the group as Giles went over his discovery with the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quentin dismissed Randall before leading the couple through the halls.  
  
They had still not been led anywhere near the area of the Watchers Portraits. Quentin stopped at the entrance of a hall with no portraits, only mirrors. There were a dozen doors on either side. Quentin walked up to one of the doors and opened it. The couple looked in at an empty dark room.  
  
"Now," He took hold of Buffy's wrist. Above the door a diagram lit up. It was a small diagram, simple, but if you had seen a map of London, the river was easy to pick out and the City of London was also marked. A green area above it was also glowing. "This door will take you to Tottenham." He let go of the woman's wrist, and the diagram dissipated. "The diagram only appears if you are touching the door." He moved down the hall. "For your first patrol, I suggest Westminster." He turned to Spike. "You are familiar enough with your home to lead her through, are you not?"  
  
Spike looked from the door to the man. "As long as they didn't go movin' Big Ben or Parliament, I think we'll be fine."  
  
"Ah yes, Randall said you both had a gift for direction." He allowed Buffy to open the door, and behind it was another dark room. "You forgot, there is a spell." She closed the door, and waited.  
  
"Remember, only those bearing the crystal can enter. Also the door from the other side moves nightly, so be sure to return before sunrise." He pulled a paper from his breast pocket, and handed it to Buffy. He nodded to them both, and left.  
  
The two watched him walk away then looked back at each other, smiling broadly. Buffy lifted the paper, and read aloud. "Our entrance blessed, our exit granted. Our exit blessed, our entrance granted." She twisted the knob slowly and opened the door. The alley outside was dark, but the sky was lit from the lights of London. She looked back at Spike who seemed in awe of the light sky.  
  
He was taken back. He didn't remember the sky being that bright. He looked down at the girl and smiled before passing her and leading her out into the night of Westminster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anya slipped the robe off of her shoulders as she slipped into the bed next to her husband. "It was nice of Willow and Tara to offer us the first night of privacy."  
  
"Yeah, Wills is cool like that," he said as her pulled her close to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow set the laptop up and clicked the play repeat buttons on her screen. "All set up. Anyone wants to watch anything tonight, all they are going to see are sleeping Scoobies."  
  
Tara rolled over and watched as the redhead got into bed next to her. "You did tell them tomorrow was our turn right?"  
  
Willow nodded and curled up next to the blonde.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quentin set himself up with tea and awaited the show. The couple walked into the room. The husband lifted the sheets and slipped under them while the woman walked over and let her silken robe fall to the floor. Quentin dropped his spoon and bent to pick it up. When he looked back up at the screen, the couple was completely covered up to their necks. They were sleeping soundly.  
  
The old man sat there staring, sure they would start soon. When they did not, he set his tea down behind him and turned the dial that unlocked the safe. He once again pulled out the last known part of the lost prophecy.  
  
A few pages from a book discovered almost 60 years ago came out as well. His last task before becoming a watcher so many years ago. The connection with the Slayer that had been stolen from the Council by some all knowing Powers that he himself still did not believe in. He should have burnt them long ago. He never could bring himself to do it. "The eighth year cannot be reached," he whispered the words of the man who had trained him. "The eighth year cannot be reached."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled as another Vampire leapt at him from behind.  
  
He quickly staked the Vampire on him, jumped up, and turned just as the Vampire landed in front of him.  
  
She kicked the Vampire across the graveyard. She turned and gave the other an uppercut that knocked him into the statue of an angel. One hard, well- aimed throw of a stake, and dust flew through the air. The other Vampire stood and ran towards her.  
  
Spike punched then kicked in rapid succession. The Vampire kept mumbling. "William...William??" He was hit once more before a stake plunged into his heart "Spike, mate. News sure does travel slow in these parts." Dust was reply. He turned and saw the Vampire running to attack the Slayer. He jumped and began running to her. "Buffy!"  
  
She turned but a split second too late and was knocked to the ground. "Oomph."  
  
"Slayer. I have plans for this body." His face descended towards hers then dust fell over her body. She looked up at the black clad Vampire.  
  
She pushed herself up. "What is that? Eleven in three hours?"  
  
Spike looked around the cemetery. "I think someone knows you're in town, ducks."  
  
"You, too, I bet. I heard more than a few screaming at you for being here." She dusted her pants off.  
  
He continued looking around, him. All seemed clear now. He sighed and looked at her again. "Wanna see Buckingham Palace?"  
  
She smiled up at him, and the two walked towards the lights emanating from the palace.  
  
******************************** *************************************  
  
  
  
Thanks again to the reviewers. I really get a kick out of knowing some people like this story. Please continue. Especially the C&S peoples. 


	8. Reactions

****Sorry this is a day late; I really wanted to be sure the London parts are as close to accurate as possible. HUGE MUNGUS Thanks to Holula for agreeing to read the beta of my London descriptions. Oh, and I spelled her name wrong on chapter 7, but I replaced the chapter with one that has it correctly spelled. Sorry :-(  
  
****Big upps to you all for leaving me a review. Not only makes me want to get the chapters out faster, but make them better too. Hope you all enjoy the story. For those of you that e-mail...I think I will start a new tradition. I'll reply when I put up the next chapter. Love ya' all, and Enjoy :-)  
  
Title: Akoshta: Self  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to Akoshta. The Council becomes more disconcerted with the length of time their Slayer has been active. My explinations of The Council, origins of The Slayer, Giles is back, and The Scoobies kick ass with some interesting allies.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Reactions  
  
Spike lead Buffy back through the maze of streets and people to the alley they had entered Westminster from. An outline of a door quickly lit up on the brick wall when the two touched the wall. Buffy gripped the glowing orb that acted as a knob and entered the halls of the Council with Spike following. They headed back towards the living quarters and were met by a uniformed guard in green. "Miss Summers," the Guard greeted her.  
  
"Yes?" She stood with Spike slightly behind her.  
  
"I was told to be sure you had this." He handed her a card similar to the one they had seen Randall use. The guard demonstrated its use to the girl then handed the card to Buffy as the door slid open. "Randall apologizes for not getting this to you earlier." Then the guard turned and headed down the corridor.  
  
The couple walked through the door just as it started to close. "I guess we get a free pass from now on," she said as she slid the card into her inside jacket pocket.  
  
Spike watcher her and entered the lift after her. "I think it means YOU have a free pass," he said as he pressed the button for their floor. The lift headed up.  
  
Buffy stood closely to Spike and turned to him. "Thanks for...well, tonight."  
  
Spike eyed her. "My pleasure, luv." He moved slightly to brush the back of her hand with his. It was getting more difficult to be near each other now that they knew they could very well be watched anywhere. "You suppose Red would set up that video for us one night?"  
  
Buffy looked up at him. "You're kidding?" She stepped back and looked pointedly at him. "Twice in the cemetery, once in the alley, and the Square...what was it called?"  
  
"Trafalgar Square." Spike was smiling at her rant. They had defiled Westminster from one side to the other, that much was sure, and had nearly been caught at Trafalgar Square. "But we might like to at least TRY a bed. For the novelty." He shrugged at his comment.  
  
The lift's doors opened and they headed towards their rooms. "I can ask, but I don't think there is a way to make it work. It would take two different cameras."  
  
Spike hadn't thought of that. His room and hers. "Damn!"  
  
"Then there's the noise factor," she continued, cocking her head up at him as they reached her door.  
  
Spike stopped with her at her door. "I'll gag you," he teased.  
  
"ME!!" she shouted, then heard her voice reverberate off the walls. She looked back at him, embarrassed. "Point taken."  
  
She unlocked the door and smiled back at him as she shut it.  
  
Spike watched the door close then went into his apartment, where a cold shower always awaited him.  
  
Mr. Randall Thornton came from behind a couch in the commons area. A very undignified position he had gotten himself into. No Watcher was to ever 'fall for' a Slayer. It was strictly forbidden and any Watcher found staying in his position of authority, regardless of its distinction, while working with a Slayer in spite of these feelings, could be severely reprimanded, even drummed out of the Council.  
  
Mr. Giles was known to be one such Watcher. He was now doomed to research demons and update texts until he officially left the Council.  
  
No one had been told it was his choice. Instead they were led to believe it was punishment for 'caring' too much.  
  
Randall, in his own right, was from one of the oldest and most distinct lines of Watchers. He now found himself following and spying on the Slayer just to be close to her.  
  
The young man gathered his notes on the couple's return. He noted that, other than her screaming the word 'me' at a very unnecessarily loud volume, there was nothing out of the ordinary about the Slayer and Vampire's relationship. The fact that he was alive and a friend to the group in general not withstanding.  
  
He made his way to the lift and exited as it came to his floor. A good night's rest was all he needed. 'Once the Slayer leaves, the problem will be solved,' he thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The morning's bell resounded all around her. Then the second bell. With a sigh of relief, Buffy rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
An hour later, Dawn was knocking on the door to tell her Randall was here. Buffy moaned and sat up. "One minute, I'm almost dressed." She said as she looked around her room for something to wear. She quickly changed into black jeans and a black tank, something she was wearing more often lately. She mumbled about Vampires and their bad influences as she emerged from her room.  
  
"Ready!" The practiced Doublemeat smile on her face.  
  
Randall was staring again, but caught himself just before Buffy looked him in the eyes. Spike came from behind the young man, still standing outside the open door to the balcony. "What's it today, mate?"  
  
Randall leapt and grabbed his chest. It took him a second to compose himself, and Spike took that moment to chuckle while winking at Buffy. She stifled her laughter and tried to give Spike a scolding look. She didn't quite manage it.  
  
Looking over his shoulders, Randall noted how similarly dressed the two were. All black, head to toe. "Weights," he answered and led the two to the lift.  
  
The day went quickly, and after several evaluations of the strength of their arms, legs, force of punches, and kicks, they were once again evenly matched.  
  
Most of the day passed before either noticed they had yet to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Willow entered Giles apartment with Tara in tow. Both were weighed down by several books. "I could spend a year here and never read everything I wanted to," Willow continued a conversation the ladies had been having. "I never knew there were that many demonology books," she said as she dropped the leather-bound texts on the coffee table that matched exactly, the ones in all of their living rooms.  
  
"And the Spell Caster's Library was huge." Tara set her burden on the kitchen table.  
  
Giles watched as the two settled into today's 'Scoobie Central.' The missing pages had plagued him all day. They had to be the missing key, at least to Spike's dreams.  
  
Xander and Anya walked in a few minutes later, having had a swim in the pool which was located out of the commons area for the safely of the smaller children. They were changed and dressed, and ready to research. "So, what have we got today?"  
  
Anya sat on the couch next to Willow, who was researching all she could find on the origins of Vampires. Many of the texts contradicted each other, so they were looking for facts that fit in with Spike's dreams, and the Last of the Pure Vampires.  
  
Time passed slowly for the group. Most discussions were debates on what version of which story to believe. Some texts believed that the first Vampire created was a demon that had been killed, and as punishment was made to be a hybrid. This did not fit in with their information, and was discounted.  
  
Another told of a Vampire who wreaked havoc after her mate was killed. This one fit, and was put to the side for further deliberation. Yet another told of a Pure Vampire sent to a hell dimension as punishment. Also one to be deliberated.  
  
Dawn came in just after 6 P.M. She had made a friend of Michelle easily and was slowly accepted by many of the teens there. She sat on the other side of Willow, who handed her a book and outlined the research criteria for the girl. Dawn was still elated with being included more and more on the many research parties.  
  
Spike stumbled in after the group had dinner. He waved to them without looking and headed straight for the shower. The moment the hot water hit his aching muscles, a relieved purr emanated from the restroom and made the floor vibrate. The girls giggled at the familiar earthquakiness of it.  
  
He came out again with slicked back wet hair, clean black jeans and a tee. After taking a seat at the table he asked the popular question of the day, "What do we have?"  
  
Giles took off his glasses and set them on the table. "Not much, I'm afraid. Some vague references, some tales, but nothing substantial." He pulled a book off the table and handed it to Spike.  
  
The Vampire read it aloud. "The demon will search for the key, but to no avail. Only that which could call him to return would release the beast. If the Pure called, the key would be revealed. In its form, the Pure could never call upon the demon."  
  
"Sounds like a twisted fairytale if you ask me." Spike handed the book to the patriarch. "What's it mean?"  
  
Giles placed his glasses back onto his face. "As far as I can tell, this demon was cursed, and sent to a hell dimension as punishment. The demon is trapped there still apparently." He closed the book. "Unfortunately, a trapped demon isn't the problem we have here." Giles picked up another book, one that had been thought more relevant. "This one tells of a Vampire who killed at random after her mate was killed. It could refer to the Vampire in your dream."  
  
Giles was still explaining when Buffy came in. "Was there an earthquake?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Spike lead Buffy through the docks of London. He remembered the tales from his home and had been sharing them with her between Vampire attacks. The stories he related included both the times before and after his being turned. "Oh, and Jack the Ripper roamed these parts. 'Course that was a few years after I was turned, but still...historical."  
  
Buffy had listened to the stories of prostitution, robberies and murders that plagued the area. Now it simply looked like undeveloped property.  
  
They had walked from yet another alley that evening, and entered the night of what was now called The Docklands. Spike took pride in describing the markets that opened on Petticoat Lane from his memories. The immigrants that lined the streets peddling wares. They walked along Middlesex, which still was an area centered around apparel.  
  
"I remember when mum came out here-" He was cut off by an attack from behind.  
  
Buffy watched her love fall to the ground. She pulled the stake from inside her sleeve and was about to attack when a voice from behind called. "Slayer!" the English accent crooned.  
  
The Vampire was covered in black, all but the red shirt under a leather jacket. Somehow he seemed familiar, but he stood in the shadows enough so that she could not see his face clearly. "It has been too long since I have tasted the blood of a Slayer." Buffy raised her eyebrows in disbelief.  
  
Spike worked his way out of the fledgling's hold. He reached into his boot and pulled out a stake, hitting his mark easily. The peroxide blonde stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
After assuring himself that Buffy was in no immediate danger, he sat back and listened to the voice coming from the shadows. His eyes yellowed as he looked closely at the Vampire's features.  
  
"I haven't had a Slayer in more than two decades, and I feel peckish." The Vamp took a step out of the shadows and revealed his face. He slowly brought up a railroad spike from his pocket. "I think I'll enjoy this."  
  
"Jeremy?" Spike stepped in front of Buffy and strode to his childe. "Are you still trying to impersonate me?" Spike walked up to the brunette, and took the spike easily from him. "For one, these went out before the turn of the century...and I don't mean the latest one." Spike twirled the metal between his fingers with practiced ease.  
  
The Vampire stood still, eyeing Spike as though he were a ghost. "I thought you were dead. We all heard the Slayer got hold of you."  
  
Spike looked over his shoulder to Buffy. "Still does, mate."  
  
The younger of the Vampires followed his sire's gaze to the blonde woman standing by what used to be his minion. "You...you brought her here?" The Vampire looked at Spike, then inhaled deeply. "I don't smell a soul." He took a step back, "Are you like Angelus?" Jeremy was obvious about his discomfort.  
  
The sire watched the childe's fear grow. He felt sorrow for leaving the newly turned childe to go to Prague with Drusilla so many years ago. The young Vamp had always taken such an interest in the stories of his sire's past, and had enjoyed impersonating him, but he had always been a little too theatrical for Spike's taste. "No soul, just changed." Spike slipped the spike into his duster's pocket and held up the wooden stake in its place.  
  
The young Vampire's eyes grew wide. "B-but....you made me."  
  
"Seems fittin' somehow then, doesn't it?" And with the gift of practiced preternatural speed, Spike struck and his childe was blowing in the wind.  
  
The Vampire watched the dust flow away as a single tear fell off his cheek.  
  
Buffy walked up to him and saw the clear liquid running tracks down his face. "Spike?"  
  
Spike shook his head slowly, then looked down at the Slayer. Crying, even from killing your own childer, was not normal. Love was an ability all Vampires had, but mourning the undead was not acceptable. "Luv?" Suddenly Spike's Big Bad image dissipated fully as he clung to the girl. "I don't know what the 'ell is happenin' to me!"  
  
She led him back to the alley, only needing to ask him for directions once.  
  
After they returned to the Council's halls, she took him through the corridors, past the metal door, to the lift, and into his apartment. She settled him into bed, and he fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Buffy made her way back to Giles who was asleep face down on the table.  
  
The books and notes were still strewn on the kitchen and coffee table. She sat down and leafed through the books that Giles had shown her before patrol, still not sure what to make of them. Something was happening to Spike, and none of it made sense. First he had a definite reaction to the portrait of the Slayer he had killed in China, now the death of one of his childer.  
  
She reread a few passages about the pure female Vampire and her lost love. This Vampire was calling to him. That much was sure. And Spike had been more than a little 'off' lately. The Scoobies, as a whole, had decided to forget the anger and sorrow for Spike's past. It was one defined rule the group had agreed to the night Spike returned. Buffy's lover had gone so far to say he 'couldn't' feel bad or regret it, and yet...  
  
She looked from one book to the papers filled with notes. There was a connection and they couldn't find it. "Maybe it's something we don't want to see?" She shuffled the papers as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb the man she considered a father.  
  
The more she looked through them the more confused she became. The book describing The Pure was opened to a page describing how different dimensions affected different demons. "But once upon a time, they didn't affect them here. They were the way Angel was...not the same." She rehashed the information in her head.  
  
She read on, not paying attention to the time as the hours passed. She compared the notes of Spike's dream with pieces of information until a connection was made. "The Last of the Pure raged over her mate," Buffy said to herself. "She felt the pain and loss, regret."  
  
Buffy skimmed more pages. "In his dream, she was calling for him, wanting to bring him back to her."  
  
Her eyes widened when the connection fit. "Spike's demon...he was her mate.....Oh God!"  
  
She pulled up yet another book. The one that described the demon's escape. "Only that which could call him to return would release the beast. If the Pure called, the key would be revealed. In its form, the Pure could never call upon the demon."  
  
"So then it can't be Spike. Unless she went to his dimension...but it said that in her form she could not call." She slumped, put her elbow on the table, and leaned into her hand. "I hate these things. They all sound like fortune cookies."  
  
She tried to read through the papers once more, but none of it made enough sense to keep her awake. Shortly after 4:30 A.M., Buffy was asleep with her retired Watcher, head down on the table.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
OK, How was that? I have to warn you, I love it when the ending has a twist. I love shows like the Twilight Zone, and Beyond Reality...that kind of wacked out stuff. Not that we have reached the end...not even close. Please R&R...cuz I just love to feel the love. :-) 


	9. Unexpected Information

****I guess I'm trying to make up for a short chapter or two. I think this one is pretty long. Remember, I can't type. Warning Will Robinson...some people don't want to be pawns in Quentin's little world. No London-ie stuff in this one, and I may actually not have them go up much more...not sure. Thanks for the reviews. I just love being liked a little bit. HEHE. Enjoy :- ) Actually I'm reeling from all the nice reviews. Thanks So Much Everyone!!!  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to Akoshta. The Council becomes more disconcerted with the length of time their Slayer has been active. My explinations of The Council, origins of The Slayer, Giles is back, and The Scoobies kick ass with some interesting allies.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unexpected Information  
  
Spike sat with all eyes on him the following morning.  
  
After Giles woke that morning, he found Buffy sleeping face down on the table. He looked over the papers she had near her and came to a similar conclusion. In all likelihood, the demon that was now Spike, long ago, may have been the Pure's mate. "Spike has to be the mate, but how did his demon escape its prison?" he asked himself.  
  
After waking all of the Scoobies, they gathered in his apartment once more while Buffy and he related their suspicions.  
  
Willow was the first to verbalize her problem with the hypothesis. "But where is she? Wasn't this 'Last of the Pure' supposed to help him find a way out of the other dimension?"  
  
Giles ruffled through the papers. "I think I may have an answer to that actually." He opened the book, scanned it quickly, then looked back to Spike whose face still held the shocked expression. "It said she can't call you in her form." He closed the book. "I believe she is no longer in her form. In other words, the Pure is no longer pure."  
  
Tara looked from Spike to Giles. "So, s-she's like the r-rest of the Vampires now?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
Dawn was worried "And she wants to take Spike?" She stood up and put her arms around Spike. "Well, she can't have him."  
  
Xander watched as Dawn's eyes filled with tears. He looked back at Anya and thought, 'What if one of her ex's showed up and demanded she come back?' It wasn't like Xander loved the Vamp, but he was one of them. He'd even go so far as to say family. He stood up. "No one's takin' him, Dawn. We won't let her."  
  
Willow looked over at Buffy who sat by Giles, now beginning to look up from her feet. "Buffy?"  
  
Spike looked over to the blonde. She was crying freely now, and her shoulders began shaking. Dawn pulled her arms back to her side and let Spike stand, take the few steps to Buffy, then crouch beside her. "Not goin' anywhere, luv." He picked up a red leather bound book. "These are just words, not goin' anywhere. Understand me?"  
  
Buffy tried to look into his eyes, but hers were too clouded by tears to see clearly. "After everything last spring and now..."  
  
Anya looked at the book and something clicked in her head. "The missing pages!"  
  
"What, An?" Xander asked.  
  
"The missing pages." She took a breath. "We need to see those missing pages or we won't know what this Pure one even wants with him. I mean sure, it could be mating," She stood up and paced a bit. "But you just went to see the sisters," the ex-demon looked at the blonde couple, "so you're supposed to end up together. I mean, big duh. So it can't be as simple as a mate."  
  
Giles cut in. "Then I suppose we need to figure out who has the missing pages."  
  
Buffy looked up at Giles. "Who here has tried to control my every move until I made it clear he couldn't?"  
  
"Travers," Willow answered. Buffy nodded as did Giles.  
  
Buffy was now fueled with a purpose and reassurance. "We need to get to his office. A guy like that always has a safe in his office."  
  
"Like Shawshank," Xander said. The room looked at him as though he had grown an extra head. "The warden in 'The Shawshank Redemption'?"  
  
Collective "oh's" filled the room. He just shook his head at his friends.  
  
"S-so, you n-need to break into the H-head of the C-council's office," Tara said, suddenly very nervous.  
  
The Slayer and the Vampire looked at each other. Buffy looked back at the room. "Looks like." She sat back down next to Giles. "Do you know how to get there?"  
  
A knock came at the door, and Anya stood to open it. Randall stood there looking at the gathering. "Everything ok?"  
  
Buffy stood up. "Yes, I was just trying to catch up with everyone. I'm on a pretty busy schedule here. Thought I'd see if everyone's been having a good time." She walked to the door with Spike. "Could you write that stuff down for me, Giles?"  
  
"Of course," he said as the door shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Michelle headed down the balcony towards the Summers' apartment a few minutes later, and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She turned to go, then heard the sound of her new friend's voice come from the apartment one door down. She walked to it, intent on asking Dawn to join her for a tennis match.  
  
She stopped in front of the door when an older voice, that of the retired Watcher, began speaking. "There is a reason. He is having dreams, dreams that didn't start until your trip here."  
  
She could hear some papers being shuffled. "There has to be a connection between what The Council is doing with a Slayer here, and the dreams of her.....Spike." His voice was becoming louder; she heard a woman shush him gently.  
  
The Watcher apparently had calmed down, but then another voice was heard. It was the younger man. "Plus, cameras to see what we're up to. I'm surprised they haven't already asked."  
  
A female voice came next. "Well, maybe they aren't using it. Maybe it's old...or broken. Oh I hope that it's broken. I hope no one saw me dressed up in-"  
  
"AN!" the younger male yelled.  
  
Another female voice. "M-maybe they just t-think were h-helping Giles."  
  
The Watcher's voice came through again. "I hate to say it, but I am afraid we may have put Buffy and Spike both in danger by being here." There was a pause.  
  
"Quentin has always firmly believed that a Slayer is a tool. The training he had was adamant on this point, as was mine." Another pause. "But that was before I met Buffy." She heard a chair being moved. "We have all seen the changes in Spike, you more than I, but it is evident that he is no longer the ma-...Vampire we knew." Another pause. "That along with Buffy's new independence, a Watcherless Slayer...I would venture to guess that Quentin has no intention of allowing her to take complete control. She is the tool."  
  
"W-what would he d-do to stop her?" The same female voice asked.  
  
A few seconds passed before the Watcher replied. "Anything he has to." A long silence followed. The raven haired teen almost turned to leave when anther voice she remembered as the redhead's came.  
  
"But why is Spike acting so...not Spike like?"  
  
" Yeah," the familiar voice of Michelle's new friend said. "I thought he was going to cry when he saw that Slayer's picture out there. The only other time he cried was when...." Silence followed the unfinished statement.  
  
Michelle turned and headed to the lift. She pressed the button for the floor of her best friend in the complex. When she arrived at the door, she knocked and waited. The young man Dawn had tried to talk to days ago opened the door.  
  
"Michelle," he said in his English accent and smiled, looking past her, then back when he noted Dawn wasn't with her. "Where's Dawn? You said you'd invite her?"  
  
"Christian, I don't know if I believe what I just heard, but I have got to tell someone," she pertinently said in her French accent.  
  
The young man stood back and let her in.  
  
On the couch was the fourth for the now forgotten tennis match. "Richard, you should hear this, too. You're not going to believe it, but if you really want to have a Slayer someday...you better," she said to the slightly older blonde. He sat up straight as Christian shut the door.  
  
A few minutes later, Richard and Christian sat speechless.  
  
The young man who had hoped to be the Slayer's Watcher someday spoke first. "You're sure they were talking about this place?" He could not believe it. She had been right about that, but somewhere inside him he knew she would never lie. Was everything he had learned about the importance of a Slayer worth a human being giving up all things? And what did the old Watcher mean when he said Mr. Travers would do 'anything he has too'?  
  
Christian, in his own right, had been raised much the way all of the children of the Council were. They understood what made things go bump in the night. They were raised to believe it was up to them to make sure that a Slayer would always be prepared. Classes on their specified gifts were strenuous, but necessary. His specialty was spell casting, as had been his mother's. His father was a Watcher of Vampires at one time but had died years ago. "This isn't right. How can they hurt the Slayer?"  
  
Michelle. She was the special one. Her mother's line was introduced to the Council three generations ago. Unlike those whose families had been here for twenty generation, she was brought here for a reason. Her grandparents were specialists in demonology and were asked to join the Council. Her mother had followed in the family's footsteps and had married another demonologist. Michelle was also following the tradition. "They aren't going to. Ever since the Council came back from America the last time, Mr. Travers has acted strangely."  
  
"It's the times," Richard said. "Things are so different now." The older teen stood up, and took the glasses of his nose. "I have been reading several of the Diaries lately for my courses, and there are two notable differences between Buffy Summers and the women in those books." He finished cleaning his glasses and put them back in their place. "Buffy Summers does not follow orders, and she has friends, both things that, from what I have heard, have saved her life."  
  
Christian spoke up excitedly, remembering the stories of spell castings done by the unusual group who helped the Slayer. "She died, and her friends brought her back. Oh, and the Vampire, Angel...one of her friends returned his soul."  
  
The conversation went on. They had to decide not only what they thought about the ideas they had been raised on, but what to do about them.  
  
Richard was a Watcher at heart, he knew that, but if hurting the one person who was born to fight evil was part of the deal, he wasn't so sure. The rules were antiquated as it was. Women's lib was old news now, but for some reason, the entire movement had been lost on his predecessors.  
  
Christian's mind was simple. It was wrong. The spying and controlling. Wrong, plain and simple. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Michelle began pacing while thoughts raced through her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy read through the paragraph for the fourth time. She was supposed to find a pattern in the sentences; for the life of her she couldn't find any.  
  
Today's evaluations were problem solving. She had tried to argue that problem solving while fighting for your life was completely different than the kind written down, but still here she sat at the long wood table in a room separate from the ones that had been used for the physical tests. The number of rooms and offices still reeled her imagination.  
  
Spike pressed the button on the timer sitting in front of him and proclaimed the answer, "There's no pattern."  
  
"Correct," Randall commented. Spike was elated. Today he would come out one ahead, finally.  
  
"Well done, Buffy." Randall smiled at the girl.  
  
Spike was confused. He'd figured out there wasn't a bleedin' pattern first.  
  
Buffy looked up from her paper. "Huh?"  
  
Randall smiled at her. "You didn't give up. A sign of a true warrior." Buffy looked over at Spike who was mouthing 'dirty pillock,' 'stupid git,' and 'bloody hell' one after the other.  
  
Somehow it seemed a little backwards for her to win on the 'who won't give up' test, but she sure wasn't going to tell Spike that. "Thanks, Randall," she said, smiling as she stood up to leave. Spike stood as well and headed for the door. That had been their fourth test, and that meant it was time to leave. At least it always had.  
  
"There is one more thing I'd like to ask of you for today, Miss Summers." Buffy turned and Spike stopped beside her. They wanted to get back and find out if the other Scoobies had found more. Plus there was this whole trespassing in Mr. Travers' private office. Buffy was really looking forward to it.  
  
"What's that, Randall?" she asked as the young Watcher shuffled his feet.  
  
"It's such an odd request, I know, but it would help with-"  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
"Blood sample."  
  
"Excuse me?" both the Vampire and Slayer answered.  
  
Randall looked at both of them. "A blood sample." He took a breath as Buffy stared him down. "Our scientists would like to see if your immune system has gotten stronger. It's a fairly simple procedure. It would only take a minute if you-"  
  
"Fine," Buffy said. Spike was shocked.  
  
Randall walked out of the room. Spike looked down at her and commenced teasing. "I don't even get a nip, but the boy there gets a whole test tube full?"  
  
Buffy looked up at him. "He's not going to use it as a nightcap later," she answered with a touch of fire in her tongue.  
  
Spike hadn't pushed the subject much. He knew that Angel had fed off of her, but that it was for his life. Spike's own demon ached for it, though. Not the blood of the Slayer, but that most intimate act of Vampires when they drank from their lovers. It was a link that marked each for life.  
  
The peroxide Vampire, however much he wanted it, knew that the human he had all but mated would not be willing. And so he never pressed the subject. Had in fact never brought it up except in jokes and jibes that could be dismissed without losing face.  
  
"Ok, Miss Summers." A woman in a white lab coat came in with several vials and a sterile needle. She tied a band around Buffy's arm. "This will only hurt for a moment."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat at the table going over the directions once more with Giles. "And then a left?"  
  
"Yes. It's the door at the end of the corridor, but there is no name above to mark it." He turned to the Vampire. "I assume you can pick locks if need be?" Spike nodded.  
  
An hour after the evening bell rang, Buffy and Spike opened the metal sliding door and headed in the direction of the hall with the doors to the streets of London.  
  
Once they were sure no one was following, they changed their direction and snuck through the halls. They soon came to one remembered from several nights ago. From there, the halls were covered with portraits of Watchers. Buffy scanned the hallway and headed forward.  
  
It took longer than she had anticipated, but they reached the door that led into Quentin's office. Spike listened for a heartbeat; unfortunately there was one. "He's in there now, Pet."  
  
"Damn." Buffy stood there for a few minutes. "I suppose we could go patrol and come back after. He'd be gone by 2:00 in the morning I would think."  
  
Spike nodded, and the two headed back through the maze to the hall that held the portals to London's surface.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
I love rebellious teens, don't you? (as long as they aren't mine) R&R and I will, as you know, do a Snoopy dance. ***Dancing during this part of the message*** 


	10. Turning

****First, I'd like to apologize for not having this out yesterday, but I'm a mom, and I took a day off. I'm sure ya'll understand. Second of all, thanks for all the awesome reviews and the compliments. To kind of thank you...this chapter is longer than I think any of the others. Maybe not quite, but lots of new information is included. I'm just going to dive into the next chapter, and see if I can get it posted today too...no guarantee on that. I want to also include big upps to Holula once again. Although I didn't include much London descriptions on this one, and therefore didn't have her beta this, I was very impressed with how quickly she volunteered to help me out. It's just so cool of her. I hope you all enjoy this part. :- )  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to Akoshta. The Council becomes more disconcerted with the length of time their Slayer has been active. My explinations of The Council, origins of The Slayer, Giles is back, and The Scoobies kick ass with some interesting allies.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
*********************************** *********************************  
  
Turning  
  
"Umph." Buffy landed hard on her rump. She looked back at the blonde female Vampire she had insisted on taking while Spike fought with the male. It had been the same all night. She dusted the girls, he got the guys. Spike understood why and tried not to question her motives, but more than once she helped him with a male and refused help with the females.  
  
"I am glad I had word of your arrival, Slayer." The two blondes were circling each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. The Vampiress moved first. She leapt up and almost over Buffy, but the Slayer grabbed the woman's ankle in mid-air, pulling the undead body down hard.  
  
While the Vampiress was stunned, Buffy lunged at her, stake in hand. Then she stopped short. She brought her foot over the Vamp's neck and held her there. Looking down seriously, Buffy asked her, "How did you get word?"  
  
Spike was being held from behind by the larger Vampire. With practiced ease, he did a back flip over the shoulders of the other Vamp and had him in a choke hold.  
  
"I had heard there was yet another with a soul, but I did not believe it," the younger but more massive Vampire said while struggling to get free.  
  
Spike pulled up the stake and pressed it through the Vampire's back. "Why does everyone keep saying I have a soul?" he said into the dust.  
  
When he saw his lover standing with a trapped Vampire under her boot, he wondered what the hold up was. "Buffy, just stake 'er already...we need to get back to the culture complex."  
  
Buffy smiled up at him. "Oh, I will, but I think I know why we're getting attacked after every turn in this town." She looked back down at the female below her boot. "Now why don't you tell my friend here what you just told me?"  
  
The female turned her head to see the leather duster and a peroxide blonde Vampire inside it. "Traitor!" she spat.  
  
Buffy increased the pressure on the Vampire's throat. "That isn't the story... now tell him!"  
  
The Vampire tried to move but found herself held too tightly. She soon stopped her squirming. "Old man, human. He's promised to guarantee the safety of any Vampire that kills either or both of you."  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike, then back at her captive. "Anything else you want to share?" The Vampire shrugged. Buffy raised Mr. Pointy high. "You sure?"  
  
Reluctantly the female answered. "We're not supposed to turn you, just kill you."  
  
Buffy's boot didn't move. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. The old man just said that's how all this started." The Vampire looked back between the Slayer and the traitor. She was impatient. "I told you what I know. Now let me go!"  
  
"Not bloody likely," Spike said. He walked towards the Vampiress and pulled out his stake.  
  
Buffy watched him. "Wait! Spike, don't!"  
  
He stopped just as the first layer of skin was pierced and waited for Buffy to make her move. Instead, Buffy leaned down and spoke to the Vampiress. "I will let you go, but you tell any Vamps who think they're going to take us down, that we know about the plan. We'll be prepared. Got it?" After the female nodded vigorously, Buffy lifted her boot from the Vamp's now sore throat, and both Spike and she kept their stakes at the ready.  
  
The blonde Vampiress jumped up and ran away into the night.  
  
Spike watched then turned to Buffy. "Why did you go and do that for?"  
  
They started walking and headed for the South Bank Centre while Buffy explained. "I think Quentin let it slip we were here."  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow. "You think he's the human she was talkin' about?"  
  
"Yeah. The fact that they knew I was here wouldn't be a big deal, or just you in fact, but it seems we both have a price on our heads." Buffy walked along, letting Spike lead the way to the building that he in fact had only seen for the first time that night. They walked in silence while each contemplated everything happening.  
  
"'Got a bad feelin' about this, luv. The Council wants you dead....me, I can deal with." He pointed to himself. "Vampire," he snickered. "But you? You're the Chosen One and all." He shook his head. "Make's no sense."  
  
After the two re-entered the halls of the Council, they headed for Quentin's office and found that he was still inside.  
  
"What's he do? Live in there?" Buffy asked Spike quietly. He had no answer, and they walked away to the living quarters to sleep the rest of the night away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Quentin watched the screens. Once again, he had nothing of interest to watch. The hacker always seemed to keep her laptop's screen facing away from the camera's field of vision. If he didn't know better, he'd swear they knew about the hidden devices. But ultimately he knew if the Slayer had any idea they were being watched at all, she surely would have brought it up by now.  
  
He sat and read through the lost pages of a forgotten book again and compared it with the last known scripts of the prophecy. With the help he had on the surface, he was sure the prophecy would not come to pass. If it did, everything the Council had ever been would be lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The scent of greenery seemed to soak into his every pore. Spike opened his eyes to find himself in a field. Instinctively he pulled his duster up over his head and tried to hide from the murderous sun. Crouched in a ball, he looked through the hole his collar created and tried to find the forest he knew he had just been in.  
  
The tops of the trees were at least 100 yards away. With a fevered pace, he ran to them, still using his jacket for as much shade as he could. He ran through the field of wildflowers with preternatural speed, then found himself rolling down a hill after a misstep.  
  
He rolled down the gentle slope and came to a stop face up. A quick mental prayer to whoever would listen swiftly traveled through his mind as the flesh on his hand and face.did absolutely nothing.  
  
Slowly he lifted his hand up in front of his eyes. He watched the pale skin change before him. It became darker, almost..."No...it couldn't be," he said to his tanned skin. "This is bleedin' insane."  
  
"No," the now familiar voice of the last of the Pure called from behind him.  
  
Still lying down in the field, Spike twisted his head to see the woman. She had once again changed. Her hairline had receded halfway behind her head. In the place of missing hair were short spines protruding from her gray skin. The ridges of her brow were prominent, even more so than before. "The Slayer," she hissed.  
  
Spike sat up, and pushed himself up to stand while shielding his eyes from a light he was not accustomed to. "Yeah. What about 'er?"  
  
The Vampiress glided to him, her movements subtle. "Only the turning of the Slayer."  
  
Spike's eyes were wide. "Turn 'er?!" He moved to attack the female. She sidestepped him, and he flew past her, landing with a thud onto the ground. He got up, and lunged at her. Once again, she simply moved to the side.  
  
"T'mure..." She sang softly onto the air.  
  
Spike still stood at the ready but didn't move to fight. "I'm not your soddin' T'mure, and I'm not turning the Slayer."  
  
The Pure simply shook her head slowly. "It has happened."  
  
Spike cocked his head. "Buffy's. Not. Turned." He waited for a response.  
  
What was left of her hair blew behind her. "The Slayer turned. I brought you forth. Revealed the key."  
  
"Revealed? It already happened? A Slayer was turned?" Spike's fragmented memory in his dream seemed to remember something, but he couldn't grasp it.  
  
"Soon..." the voice faded, and the Vampiress was gone.  
  
Spike jolted awake. In the darkness, he could see the pale skin of his hands and tried to remember every detail of his latest nightmare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang all around her once again. Buffy rubbed her eyes like a child and decided she had to get up today. There was too much that needed to be done, figured out, researched. She quickly showered and dressed, then walked out to the kitchen to greet her sister. "Hey, Dawnie!"  
  
The teen was sitting at the table enjoying scrambled eggs and orange juice. "Hi, Buffy." She sipped from her glass. "Find anything interesting last night?"  
  
"Not what I was expecting, but yeah. Very interesting." She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat at the table with her sister.  
  
Someone knocked at the door, and Buffy answered it. "Spike, Giles." She stepped aside. "Good, come on in."  
  
"'Ad myself another dream last night, pet," Spike said as he passed her. "Bloody nightmare it was."  
  
"Spike also told me of your encounter last evening." Giles set at the table, Spike made himself comfortable on the couch. "You believe the Council wishes you dead?"  
  
Buffy took a drink of her juice. "I don't think it's the Council. I think it's Travers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Christian was asking for the tenth time that morning. They had both gotten up early so that they could see Dawn before Randall came for the Vampire and the Slayer.  
  
"I'm sure. Richard is going to get anything he can on Slayer lore and Vampires from the libraries, but I'm sure they have many books in their apartment right now." The two stopped in front of the Summers' apartment. "I don't want to feel like this about the Council, but we all agreed. It's wrong."  
  
Christian nodded, and Michelle knocked on the wood door. They hadn't expected the Vampire to answer, and both were visibly flustered.  
  
"I think it's for you, Bit," Spike said, turned around and plunked himself back on the couch when Dawn walked to the door.  
  
"Oh, hi guys," Dawn said cheerily.  
  
Michelle looked back again at Christian. "We wondered, um, if you'd like to visit with, um, us at my...home?"  
  
Dawn looked at Michelle questioningly. Except for the first time the girl had come to talk to the sister of the Slayer, did she stammer, and she had a more interesting activity planned then, too. "Are you ok, Michelle?"  
  
Christian was beginning to shake all over like a nervous school boy when he completed the invitation. "We, uh...we wanted to show you....a...new movie. We just got it here...in.uh...the complex." The boy stumbled over his own words.  
  
"What movie?" Dawn asked.  
  
Michelle and Christian looked at each other. Michelle turned back to Dawn. "Harry Potter?"  
  
Dawn's eyes crinkled while she watched the strange exchange. "Is something up?"  
  
"Oh, Dawn," Buffy said from behind her. "Go on and have some fun. We can't do much on this end right now anyway."  
  
Dawn shrugged, then excused herself for a moment to clean up her breakfast before going with the other teens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Randall watched as the lift came down to his floor. Its doors opened to reveal Dawn, Michelle and Christian.  
  
"Good morning. Mr. Thornton." The three greeted.  
  
"Ladies, Christian. What do you children have planned for today?" he asked as he pressed the button for an upper floor. The lift, however, went down to Michelle's floor first.  
  
"Movies on the telly," Christian answered.  
  
Randall shook his head. "Not the best way for you to spend your free time, now is it, son?" He watched as Christian's entire face fell and decided to lighten the scolding. "But I suppose a few hours of pure entertainment could be good for the soul."  
  
The lifts doors opened while the young boy's face brightened. "Yes, sir."  
  
He watched the three youths walk down the balcony to Michelle's room before the doors closed, and the lift moved up to the floor that was his destination.  
  
He headed down towards the door that was his goal and knocked. To his surprise, the Vampire answered. "Buffy," the blonde called over his shoulder.  
  
Buffy came into sight, and Randall smiled at her. "Good morning, Miss Summers."  
  
"Randall." She smiled and nodded.  
  
Her manner seemed off to him, but he dismissed it as homesickness. "Are you ready for today's evaluations?"  
  
"More paperwork, mate?" Spike smirked.  
  
"Concentration," Randall responded simply.  
  
The Vampire and the Slayer eyed each other. Buffy walked out of the door then sang back, "I am so going to beat you on this one."  
  
"Will not!" Spike brushed past Randall, who followed the two to the lift.  
  
Giles, now alone in the Summers' home, stood up and closed the door as he left to return to his own apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Tara and Willow knocked on Buffy's door. When there was no answer, they decided to head on down to the libraries. "You sure you don't mind?" the redhead asked.  
  
"No, I was planning on spending some time in the Spell Castings Library anyway. Now I know I won't be leaving you to do nothing."  
  
Willow looked at her lover. How or when it had stopped being a problem, she didn't know. Giving up magics hadn't been easy, but she had been even more concerned with being around someone who practiced. Somehow, it never became a problem. Mostly because Tara kept any spells she practiced away from Willow. "I still can't believe how many books on demons they have here."  
  
The two walked together until they reached the den. From there, the doors marked each library's entrance, and the two split up for their separate research sessions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Anya knocked on the last door and were happy to see that Giles answered. "Where is everyone?" the young man inquired as they entered the small apartment.  
  
"I believe Tara and Willow were going to research on dreams, demons, and spells that would release a demon from its prison." The older of the men sat back down at his table filled with papers. The couple sat with him.  
  
"So, what did Buffy find out last night?"  
  
Giles related the story of the Vampire claiming to have been asked to dispatch of either or both Spike and Buffy, along with Spike's latest dream, to the couple. The Harrises sat back in astonishment.  
  
Xander shook his head. "Nothing here fits. I figured they would want Dead Boy Junior dead, but Buffy?"  
  
"I'd bet all the money in the shop's register that those missing pages would clear up this whole thing in a jiffy, and not just Spike's dreams either," Anya declared. "Buffy should go get them."  
  
Giles took his glasses off and began cleaning them. "Yes, Anya. We all agreed that would be the best route, but she can't just barge in while he is in there and demand them." He replaced his glasses. "Last night Spike heard Quentin's heartbeat from outside before and after they patrolled."  
  
"So we need a distraction. One that will get 'All High and Mighty' out of his office." Xander stood up. "Pipe bomb?" Then he shook his head. "I don't think any of us knows how to make a pipe bomb."  
  
Giles watched the young man rattle off ridiculous ideas then explain to the room why they wouldn't work.  
  
"I'm afraid, short of having Spike begin to attack the residents of this place, very little will force Quentin out. He has always been that way. He rarely leaves the confines of his office. That's why it disturbs me even more." Giles looked between Xander and Anya. "I think it was Quentin himself that went to the surface and made the offer to the Vampires."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Dawn sat on the couch alone while Michelle and Christian whispered to each other in the kitchen. Dawn looked around the French girl's home. It was larger and looked more lived in than the apartments. The dining table was larger, and the furniture looked as though it had been picked out, not like the cookie cutter copies of the exact same furniture the Scoobies and she all had. The plush violet couch matched the loveseat that formed an L around the large television. The pictures and portraits on the wall all bore a resemblance to Michelle. Obviously, she was a child of the Council. How she managed to keep her accent was beyond Dawn.  
  
Michelle came back into the living area with Christian following closely behind. The two sat down on either side of Dawn. Now she knew something was up, Christian never sat next to her. Usually he sat a good four feet from her. Dawn turned and faced Michelle.  
  
"Dawn," Michelle started, "I have a confession to make." She took a deep breath. "Yesterday, I came up to your floor to invite you for a game of tennis."  
  
Dawn looked at her curiously. "Is tennis bad here or something?"  
  
Michelle smiled a bit at her friend. "No, it is not the tennis I am trying to confess....I....I overheard some of your discussion with your sister, the Vampire....I listened, and I..." She looked past Dawn to Christian. "We need to know...is it true? Is the Council spying on you?"  
  
Christian cut in. "And the Slayer...is she in danger here?" The boy motioned around the room.  
  
Dawn looked back between the two as they spoke in turn.  
  
"My family is new here, but we all thought we were helping the greater good, the Slayer." Michelle explained.  
  
"Even the magics we study and perfect are supposed to be of use...." Christian blurted out.  
  
Michelle looked from him to Dawn. "But if what I heard was true that means...."  
  
"It means we are all being lied to, and the Slayer now, and the ones to come, could all be in danger." Christian finished.  
  
Dawn blinked rapidly, trying to take in what she had just been told and asked. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh yeah guys. You were lied to. You shoulda been there when Giles was fired for loving Buffy. Or when Angel was shot with that poison. Heck, we had to 'pass a test' to find out who Glory was, 'course that one sorta backfired on the Council, but still...'  
  
Dawn looked at Christian, then to Michelle. "First, can I ask why you didn't ask me this upstairs?"  
  
She turned back to Christian who answered. "Well, we thought...that is, if you are being watched....that this should be a private conversation."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yeah, good thinking." She looked back to Michelle. "What exactly did you hear yesterday?"  
  
Michelle took another breath. "Your Vampire...Spike, he's been having dreams. Very unusual for a Vampire to have any dreams at all, but he has had several from what I heard." Dawn nodded to confirm her friend's statement, so she went on. "Mr. Giles believes that the Slayer and the Vampire are in trouble here...in danger, and it sounded like Mr. Travers was the one you all favored as suspect." Dawn again nodded then crossed her arms. "And there are cameras...watching you."  
  
"So," Dawn started, looking back at Christian, "are you going to tell Mr. Travers we know what's going on?"  
  
Michelle shook her head quickly. "Oh no. We want to find out what's going on as well."  
  
Christian cut in. "We talked about this a lot yesterday, Dawn, with Richard."  
  
"Richard's the blonde right? He wants to be a Slayer's Watcher?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes. It's all he's wanted his whole life," Michelle explained. "He was supposed to be our forth for tennis and was already waiting at Christian's when I went to tell him what I'd heard." Michelle hated sounding like a gossip. "You have to understand, Dawn, it made no sense...but we all knew that none of you or your friends would lie. We want to help you...however we can."  
  
Dawn looked between them again. Was it a setup? No, she really didn't think so. "Why do you want to help? I mean, we'd appreciate it, but the Council is everything to you. If you get caught going against the Council or Mr. Travers....."  
  
"We understand the consequences. We also know the consequences of the Council's future. If you and the Slayer agree, we think we could get most of the teenagers and a few of the partially trained Watchers in on this. Even Richard said there is a lot about being a Watcher you don't learn until you graduate, and now he's afraid to find out." Michelle looked directly at Dawn. "We don't want to work for this Council...some things have to change."  
  
Christian's now quiet voice came from behind Dawn. "There's too many secrets here, and secrets have a way of hiding the most important detail when evil is the enemy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Randall compared the results again. As always, the two had been evenly matched. The exception today had been that each scored equally on each of the evaluations.  
  
Buffy sat across from Spike, a large lavender crystal between them. Neither had budged for nearly three hours. Both Buffy and Spike began to waver as each came out of a self-induced hypnosis.  
  
"Well...that was definitely an 11 on the weird-o-meter," Buffy said as she sat herself back up.  
  
"Who got that one, mate?" Spike sat up halfway leaning on both elbows.  
  
"It was a tie once again."  
  
Buffy stood up. "So what's next?"  
  
Randall finished his notes then looked up at her. "That will be all for today. In fact that was the last of our evaluations."  
  
Spike shot up and smiled. "So we'll be heading back to the states now?"  
  
Randall looked at Spike. "I'm afraid not. We need to compile the research and results. After that is done, we may need you to repeat a few of the exercises for a more complete analysis."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at those words. Spike simply muttered 'bugger it' under his breath; Buffy giggled.  
  
Spike gave her a cockeyed look and decided to ask her something later.  
  
Randall watched the seemingly inside joke. "Yes, well. I suspect you will be busy enough with the libraries and activities available, and, of course, you will be patrolling."  
  
Buffy looked past the window that lead to the workout room. "Could we use that room for sparring practice?"  
  
"Sparring?" Randall looked back at Spike. "But he can't even hit you."  
  
Buffy chastised herself mentally, then quickly covered. "No, but I can hit him, and he defends himself pretty well. It's good practice."  
  
"Of course," Randall agreed easily. "Consider it at your disposal."  
  
Spike put a hand on the young Watcher's shoulder. "Thanks, Randy."  
  
"That would be Randall."  
  
"Of course." Spike nodded then walked by the young man, while smiling at his own joke.  
  
Buffy was grinning until Randall looked back at her. Her face went serious. "He can be so childish sometimes." And she walked out, following Spike.  
  
Halfway down the hall, Buffy started talking. "Spike, if I start getting all weak and lose my powers, do me a favor?"  
  
Spike looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The test I got when I was 18, it took my powers and involved crystals."  
  
"Oh." Spike thought about that for a moment. Buffy weak? He couldn't imagine her any way but the way she was. "What's the favor, luv?"  
  
"Just smack me for trusting the Council. EVER!"  
  
"Wouldn't want to smack ya. How 'bout I yell at you a little?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "Deal."  
  
He smiled back at her then remembered the question he was going to ask her. "Buffy? How'd you hear me cursin' back in there?" He nodded his head in the direction of the room they'd just exited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Willow was moving through the stacks slowly. The number of books was utterly unbelievable. She looked from her paper to the titles arranged by author. She took one from the shelf and added it to the growing collection in her bag.  
  
The blonde youth moved slowly behind her, following and marking down the books she collected. Willow was getting tired of her shadow; she slipped around the next row of heavy wood shelves and waited.  
  
The boy's head peered around and looked right into the redhead's eyes. "So. Whatcha doin'?" She asked plainly.  
  
"Um...I uh, do you have "Worthington's Guide to Demon Dimensions?" he flustered, looking down at his papers.  
  
Willow saw the yellow legal pad and snatched it. One quick perusal of it told her he'd been keeping track of everything she'd selected. She looked back into his brown eyes. "Why are you following me?"  
  
Willow listened intently as the boy whispered what he and his two friends had decided. She listened as he confessed his calling to be a Watcher and how he was now very fearful of the Council's motives. He had heard rumors and stories for years about the Slayer and her group, how they were the worst thing for a Slayer, but that in spite of the opinion, he could not disagree more. She was the oldest living Slayer to date. He wanted whomever his Slayer was, to live a long life, to fight for as long as she could. To him, a Slayer with a long life was a precious and amazing thing.  
  
More than once his voice rose, and he was hushed, but he continued with Michelle's discoveries of the day before. How she had shared the information with Christian and himself. Willow was shocked to say the least. This was the last thing she had thought the young man was doing. Spying for the Council, yes; trying to go against them...? "I thought you Council types all stuck together."  
  
"We do...we are children of the Council. Michelle, Christian, and I...we want to help. And I am sure I can get a few of my course-mates to join." He took a needed breath. "You have to understand, we all have been raised to work for or in the Council, but, more than that, we were taught that the reason we do this is to help the Slayer, to help save the world. I can't see a reason to hurt her. She has done nothing but save us and die for us."  
  
Willow saw the boy was on the brink of tears and laid a hand on his shoulder. "If you're serious....You and your friends...especially your course-mates, could really help."  
  
"I am. We are."  
  
"Well then, let's get to work."  
  
The boy smiled. "You aren't worried? I could be an undercover Council member."  
  
Willow smiled and remembered how unexpected help from the opposite side usually turned out. Namely a peroxide Vampire. "I'm sure."  
  
Willow wrote down a few of the more important aspects of Spike's dreams, the Vampire attacks on the surface, the cameras' frequency....anything she thought might be relevant.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
OK, that was the set up for the story, now what? I'm afraid I'm rushing the story here, and I really wanted to make this as long as the last one, but I'm afraid it may not be. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Thanks to all!! :-) 


	11. In the Eyes of A Child

****I know, I know...didn't get it out yesterday. Smap me after you read it, though, give me that at least. Seriously, I need to hand it to Akraen for a darn good guess...it's not quite right, but you got some of the idea. I love that you guys are trying to guess what's going on, though...but I'm stickin' to my original idea. As always...thanks to my regular readers, Haley, JuniorK, mushmush, Blade of Souls...also to Holula for volunteering to read any London stuff for me.  
  
**** I just love kids; they are always so smart and usually see the truth before most adults do. So in my love for children (not to mention my hatred for the Council) I have sort of made them our little heroes.  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to Akoshta. The Council becomes more disconcerted with the length of time their Slayer has been active. My explinations of The Council, origins of The Slayer, Giles is back, and The Scoobies kick ass with some interesting allies.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
In the Eyes of a Child  
  
Dawn spent a good part of the day with the Scoobies' new allies. She went over as many details as she could, including the details of Spike's dream. None of it was familiar to either of the teens, but they wrote it all down, the idea being that Richard may have learned about a turned Slayer, and Christian could look for anything that could be a key to other dimensions. It was then that Dawn felt a shiver up her spine and decided there was one more thing to share.  
  
"Did you guys ever hear about Glory?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Glorificus," Michelle and Christian both answered.  
  
"So you know about her being a hell god, wanting a key...?"  
  
"Very good, Dawn," Christian congratulated her. "It could be the same key. Where did your sister put it? Or did she destroy it?" Christian asked eagerly.  
  
"No! She didn't destroy it!" Dawn realized she'd put a little more emotion in that than she had meant. "I mean, we still have it...here in fact."  
  
Michelle and Christian looked at each other, confused. "I thought the Key was a ball of energy? How could it be here?"  
  
Dawn sighed, looking back and forth at her friends. "The monks, they changed its form and sent it to Buffy for her to protect." Dawn stood up from the couch. "They made it human and sent it to her, in the form of a sister."  
  
Christian looked back at Michelle. She just sat there with a blank look on her face. He looked at Dawn. "It's you?"  
  
"Yup, I'm a big green key," Dawn said as she walked to the loveseat and sat down so she could see both of their reactions.  
  
"Wow," Michelle finally whispered. Then she shifted in her seat. "I mean...wow."  
  
"You're tellin' me," Dawn agreed. "Imagine how I felt when I found out."  
  
Christian's cocked his head to the side. "You mean you didn't know?"  
  
"Nope. Have the memories of your average 16 year old...except for the 'my sister's the Slayer. I don't suppose that could be considered average." Dawn was talking more to herself than them by this time.  
  
"Wow," Michelle repeated.  
  
Christian thought about the information so far. "Well, if you were the key used for T'mure, I suspect it's already been done. If Spike's dreams are accurate, a Slayer was turned before Buffy was called. Spike's demon has obviously been freed, but when? And what would a turned Slayer have to do with the demon?"  
  
Michelle's stunned state started fading as her demonology training automatically took over. "Maybe the Pure died and needed a Slayer to be turned to communicate the key's use or whereabouts? Didn't you say the book says she could not communicate in her form? She must have been killed and was sent to the dimension the Vampires' demons go while waiting to be called forth again."  
  
Michelle stood up and went through the hallway into a room. She came out with a black leather-bound book. "I've been studying Vampires' demons. Your Vampire...I mean Spike, made me wonder what would make a demon act so...human." She opened the book and read out loud.  
  
"One theory on the demons that inhabit humans is that the demon itself has a preference for particular personalities. A demon may in fact wait, until a human is drained that is of a particular sex. Others prefer the more brutal humans, some look for the weak. The soul trapped inside the body is used as a beacon for a demon searching for the criteria of its next unlife." She closed the book. "Perhaps the Pure needed a Slayer's body or essence to communicate with T'mure where he was. Perhaps she could only use or reveal the key to him in that form."  
  
Christian looked over the young demonologist's shoulder. "I think you might be on to something, Michelle."  
  
"It would make sense. If Buffy got me 'cuz she was the only one strong enough to protect me, then maybe...a demon inside a Slayer would be strong enough to use the key or summon it. It does make sense. But where is the Pure now, or the Slayer that was turned?"  
  
"We're going to need Richard to look for turned Slayers," Michelle said to the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Willow sat in the den waiting for Tara. She only had to wait a few minutes before the blonde walked in. "Hey, sweetie," Willow greeted and hugged her. "Did you find anything interesting?"  
  
"Not much. You?" Tara shifted the bag so that it rested behind her.  
  
"Oh, yeah...a few interesting things." Willow smiled and the girls headed through the familiar halls to their temporary home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Spike and Buffy walked through the commons area. Most of the people in the large communal area took little notice. The stares were few and far between. More often than not, a child or teen waved as they passed. They were the local celebrities here, and, like all celebrities, were either ogled by those who couldn't control themselves, or ignored by those afraid they'd be unable to control themselves. The children, however, were different.  
  
Unable to contain curiosity and questions that were so innocent, one could not help but try to answer them. Neither Spike nor Buffy could help but stop to talk with the eager children who had no fear of the Slayer or her Vampiric friend.  
  
"Mr. Spike?" a small voice called from his left. A little girl with tight red curls pulled on his duster. "Mr. Spike?" He stopped and crouched to the little girl's height.  
  
"Yes, pet?"  
  
She giggled. He called all the girls pet, and she thought it was funny. "Um, are you cold?"  
  
Spike tipped his head the side. "Cold?"  
  
"Yeah, Mommy said that Vampires were cold. Are you cold?" The little girl stared at him with her dark blue eyes.  
  
Spike held his hand up. "Do I feel cold?"  
  
The little girl looked at his hand then to the blonde Slayer. She stared at his hand, then slowly lifted her tiny hand up to his and touched his palm lightly with her index finger. She seemed thoroughly interested in his hand. With trepidation, she laid her palm in his. "It's cold, but not very, very cold." The girl demonstrated her meaning with a few fake shivers.  
  
Spike chuckled. "No. Not very cold."  
  
Buffy watched in awe how he handled the little girl. How could someone who was so evil at one time, be so sweet to a small child's strange questions? More and more she saw the changes in him. More and more she fell in love with him. A warmth filled her. 'Definitely going to need to 'patrol' tonight,' she told herself.  
  
Spike watched the girl run back to tell her friends about the 'cold' Vampire. He shook his head and turned back to Buffy. A very female scent caught his attention, and a knowing look passed between the blondes.  
  
'Oh yeah, much patrolling needs to be done tonight,' Buffy said to herself again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Willow and Tara walked in and up to The Slayer and Vampire. They saw the looks being passed between the two. Tara smiled at her lover, deciding the laptop was going to be theirs tonight.  
  
"Uh...you two might want to save those bedroom eyes for...the bedroom," Willow said.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said. Tara bumped her shoulder with some force.  
  
"You two need to get out more...or get a room."  
  
Spike shook his head. He had forgotten where he was for a minute there. "We got rooms, just can't go usin' them is all."  
  
Willow frowned a little. "Sorry. It's just that..."  
  
"It's ok, Will. It's not like we can't...well...we have patrolling to do." She winked at her friend.  
  
Willow smiled a mischievous smile at the couple. "Yeah, patrolling. First, I think you should come up with us. We have had a development."  
  
"You figure out what my dreams are about, Red?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Well, maybe you can tell us why the Slayer has supersonic hearing now then?"  
  
Both Tara and Willow looked stupefied at Buffy. "Huh?" they said in unison.  
  
"Don't believe him. He was just talking louder than he meant to." Buffy turned to Spike. "If I had super hearing I'd be hearing what all these people in the room were saying, or a heartbeat, or something."  
  
"I know how loud I was talkin', Buffy," Spike defended his statement.  
  
"Let's get upstairs and see if we can fit a few pieces of the puzzle together," Willow said and began to lead the group to the elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Dawn opened the door to her friend's apartment. "I'll tell everyone what you told me. I think we should stick to you or Christian coming up if you find something, though. No one else or too many people will let the Council in on something."  
  
"I agree." Michelle stood up to close the door behind Dawn. "I will tell Richard everything you told us, and we'll see what we can find."  
  
Dawn smiled at her, then past her at the young man seated on the couch. "And thanks...both of you, and tell Richard for me, too."  
  
"We will." Michelle shut the door and walked back to her seat on the couch. "You know what this all means don't you?"  
  
"Yes. It means we are going to take on the Council, and that we are going to need a lot more people."  
  
Michelle picked up a paper and pencil, and the two worked on a list of people in the complex who would be likely to want to help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The lift stopped a few floors from their destination and opened. "Hey, guys," Dawn said as she stepped into the elevator. "You are not going to believe what happened today."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The Scoobies were all gathered in Giles' apartment for a Scoobie meeting and food. Dawn, Spike and Tara sat on the couch. Anya, Giles, Willow and Buffy were seated at the small kitchen table, while Xander took up residence on the floor.  
  
Giles, Xander and Anya sat and listened to each story in turn. Between Dawn and Willow, they definitely were going to get some help from the Council's own children. Like most kids, they hated to find out that the people they most trusted had been lying to them. They believed in the ideals they'd been brought up on, but those very ideals were about to be taken away if they didn't act, and soon.  
  
Willow and Tara listened as Giles went over Spike's dream from the previous night. Although Buffy denied it, Spike told them about Buffy's brief superhuman hearing. Dawn explained part of Michelle's theory and the turning of a Slayer, which confirmed part of Spike's dream.  
  
Last but not least, Buffy told Willow and Tara about the Vampire attacks and that they suspected Travers had a hand in them.  
  
"So," Buffy stood up from her chair at Giles's table, "We need to find out what happened to the Slayer that was turned." She looked at Giles. "Do you remember a Slayer that was turned?"  
  
Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I had heard rumors, but I don't recall a specific name or date." He looked at the group. "One's Slayer being turned would be, I would suppose, hidden. It's unheard of in public circles."  
  
Buffy turned to Spike. "How about it? Did you ever hear of a turned Slayer?"  
  
Spike tried to remember all of the lore he'd picked up over the last 122 years. "I do remember one being turned, but it was more than 1000 years ago, and if I remember it right, she was dusted the day she woke."  
  
Dawn leaned forward on he knees. "Well, what do you remember?"  
  
Willow took up paper and began jotting down details as Spike revealed them to the group.  
  
"Lemme see if I remember this right or not. It was the Master...not the one you killed, but his sire." Spike looked up at the ceiling. "Same line as mine, but older bloke." The peroxide blonde stopped then approached the story from another angle. "See the thing with a turned Slayer is it's pretty much forbidden. You get a demon with a soul in a body as strong as a Slayer's and there's bound to be problems. What you'd get would make Dru seem lucid."  
  
Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Willow continued scribbling.  
  
"Well, this Master decided he'd see if he could make the most powerful Vamp. He thought that if he turned the right Slayer, he'd get a childe with the powers and strengths of both." Spike took a sip of the blood in his hands. "Only problem was, the demon couldn't get complete control. The Slayer's soul wouldn't let it. Before he had time to do anythin', she had killed most of his minions and turned on 'im. He barely escaped from what I 'eard."  
  
"W-what about the Slayer?" Tara asked from her seat.  
  
"This part I'm not too clear on...I think she went to her Watcher, or someone who knew who she was, and had them stake her."  
  
"It's what I'd want," Buffy whispered to herself, looking at her hands.  
  
They heard her but decided that no comment was necessary. They'd all been at it long enough to know that if they were turned, a prompt dusting was expected.  
  
Xander broke the silence. "So we're looking for a Slayer Diary about 1000 years old."  
  
Anya nodded to her husband. "And more on the dimension T'mure was cast to. We should find out what the key was to him escaping it."  
  
"Um, guys?" Dawn interrupted. "I sort of told Michelle and Christian about me."  
  
"Dawn!" the whole room yelled.  
  
Buffy stood up and walked over to her. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"N-no. It's ok. Michelle thinks it's important. She thinks since I could have been used to open a dimension for Glory, that it might be me who let Spike out...or the demon in Spike."  
  
"Still, Nibblet, I wouldn't go around this place tellin' people you were the Key Glory needed."  
  
"I know guys, but I know we can trust them. Besides, Michelle is, like, a genius when it comes to demons and dimensions." Dawn sat back in her seat.  
  
Giles set his glasses back in place. "Well, the damage is done. We're just going to have to hope you are right about them, Dawn."  
  
"Right," Buffy agreed. "Ok, then Spike and I will patrol-"  
  
"Don't forget to look for the missing pages," Anya blurted out.  
  
"We'll stop on our way out to and back from patrol each night until Quentin's gone. Hopefully it won't take forever." She turned to the Vampire. "You ready?"  
  
"As always, luv." And the two left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Spike woke before the bell rang. He hadn't had a dream and felt amazingly refreshed for a dead guy. Snoggin' the Slayer half the night between attacks had helped, but being interrupted was not his idea of a fun time.  
  
After the fourteenth attack, they had called it a night. More than twenty Vampires dusted, and all of them were out for blood. Either of theirs. Of course, Quentin had taken up residence in his office again, so the breaking and entering plan was once again blown off.  
  
With a completely free day, Spike decided a few extra hours of sleep couldn't hurt and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
At the sound of the first bell, Buffy didn't move. When the second one sounded, she rolled over and slammed her hand on the small digital clock. When it crunched under her hand, she remembered where she was and laughed. "And the Alarm Clock Slayer strikes again."  
  
She sat up and stretched before getting up. She picked out one of the dressier outfits she'd brought along, a black leather skirt and a halter that she'd bought the day Spike returned from his visit for Akoshta.  
  
After a long hot shower and dressing, she headed into the living area and sat on the couch. She slowly flipped through the stations looking for something to watch, but there was nothing that looked interesting. Giving up altogether, she grabbed a book from the table and flipped through it.  
  
Unfortunately, nothing new revealed itself to her, and before she knew it, she was down right bored.  
  
"Hey, Buffy," Dawn said as she walked out of the bathroom combing her wet hair. "Got any big plans today?"  
  
"No. Randall basically gave Spike and I a few days off."  
  
"Oh, well you want to come with me? I'm supposed to meet up with Michelle at her place to go over anything new."  
  
Until a few new books were opened or a 1000 year old Diary turned up, Buffy was fairly sure there would be nothing new. Willow, Tara and Richard were all going to be on book patrol. "Nah. I think I'll just go on down to the commons and see if there's anything to do." Buffy got up and straightened out her skirt.  
  
"Ok, I'll come down and tell you if they found anything interesting."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Dawn watched her sister go out the door. She quickly braided her hair and headed to her friend's home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat on the chair and watched the families. Although the schedules were strict here, she noted how different everyone's was. The children's school days were rotated, as were the parent's days of work. She saw several mothers with their children and fathers with theirs. It seemed even the parental roles were strictly guided.  
  
Most of the people who saw her waved. After a few minutes, a couple of teenaged girls came and sat with her. They began talking about nondescript things like clothing, hair, makeup, even boys. It was so nice to sit and talk that she didn't notice Spike's presence until he was behind her. "Then again, if you dye your hair," Buffy continued, "you'd want to make sure you don't accidentally bleach it because, lemme tell you, bad look." She winked at the girls who all started giggling and then turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi, Spike. I didn't know you were there," she sang sarcastically at him.  
  
He lowered himself to a chair across from her. "Bloody well did, Slayer." He looked at the two girls sitting with Buffy. "I look right good, don't I ladies?"  
  
Once again the girls giggled, but they didn't answer him.  
  
"There. You see." He motioned to the adolescents. "If it makes teenagers of the female persuasion giggle, I must look good."  
  
Again they giggled.  
  
Spike pulled out some paper and a pencil from inside his jacket and began jotting down a few words.  
  
The younger of the girls sitting with Buffy watched him. "What are you writing Mr....um...?"  
  
"Just Spike, pet. No mister needed." He put his papers back in his jacket. "And they're notes for a book I'm working on."  
  
The two teens stared at him. The older one was curious. "What kind of a book?"  
  
Buffy grinned at him. This should be good.  
  
"Kids' book. Already had one published."  
  
"You did?" The younger one looked at him, disbelieving.  
  
A few people close enough to hear the conversation looked over their shoulders at the Vampire. "Sure did, pet. Doin' right good in sales, too. Maybe you read it? 'Bumps in the Night' by Randy Giles?"  
  
Both girls' eyes went wide. "You're...you're Randy Giles?" the younger one asked.  
  
"For about eight months now," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
The older one cut in, "I've been reading that to my little brother for months now. He won't go to bed until I read him at least four pages."  
  
Spike chuckled. "He likes it that much?"  
  
"Oh, we all do." A young boy about nine years old came from behind Spike's chair. "I read it all the way through...by myself." The boy said proudly, then looked again at Spike. "Are you sure you wrote it?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Is it...I mean..." another boy asked from behind the girls across from the Vampire. "Is it all true? Did you break into that house...and did you fight those people, and did you really go to China?"  
  
Spike smiled. It was strange how these children completely accepted him. "Well, it's mostly true. Had to edit a few of the nasties out."  
  
"Only a few?" Buffy asked him.  
  
Spike looked back over the crowd of children that he had attracted. "Might be more than a few, but you remember, it was Nibblet's idea, luv."  
  
"What's the next one going to be about?" another voice asked.  
  
Spike tried to see who asked, but the voice was lost in the sea of young faces. "Well, there was this time during the second World War....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Dawn and Michelle came out of the French girl's apartment. They had decided there wasn't anything they could do, not until Richard got back. Christian had been in his course study on magics, and the two girls thought they'd go sit with Buffy, and Spike if he was up. They were in all likelihood alone and as bored as the girls were.  
  
As soon as they walked onto the balcony, they saw they couldn't have been more wrong. There on the far side of the commons, were the Slayer and the Vampire, surrounded by a sea of children. Spike was waving his hands in the air as he spoke. Buffy added a comment here and there.  
  
They went to the lift and headed straight for the blondes when they hit the ground floor. The girls sat on the outside of the crowd and listened.  
  
"When I saw Angelus, I thought he was back to his evil ways, but then I could smell the soul in him. He even tried to use Xander as bait for his trap."  
  
"Where was the Slayer?" a little girl asked.  
  
Buffy looked back at the girl. "Either in the rafters or the library. See the library is where Mr. Giles kept the weapons."  
  
A few 'oh's' echoed in the room, then Spike continued. "Well, after Angel's trap didn't work, it was down to the Slayer and me."  
  
"And your manly weapons," Buffy threw in.  
  
"Nah...we got rid of the weapons. It was hand to hand...fist 'n tooth."  
  
"And my mom with an axe."  
  
"Are you gonna let me tell the story?"  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly back at him. He just shook his head at her.  
  
"I think it was a good story," a young man said from the crowd then began clapping. The children sitting around them all joined in. Spike stood up and took a mock bow. "Thank you. I'll be here all week."  
  
"What is this?" a loud voice called from behind them.  
  
They all turned and saw Mr. Travers standing just inside the doorway. "Come on, children. I have it on good authority that you all have lessons today. I think your time could be better spent by preparing for them."  
  
A few 'yes Mr. Travers' could be heard going through the crowd as the children headed in different directions.  
  
Buffy watched them go sadly. "Mr. Travers, Spike was only telling them some stories."  
  
"I know very well what the Vampire was doing, and I don't think these children who are being brought up to fight and kill Vampires will learn anything by sitting and conversing with one." Quentin walked up to Spike. "I am sure you understand how this could all be very confusing to a child."  
  
Spike glared at the man. "Of, course," was all he would let himself say. Quentin nodded slowly then turned and headed back to his office. "You bloody ponce."  
  
Quentin either didn't hear or chose to ignore Spikes parting words.  
  
Dawn and Michelle walked up to the couple. "Well that was interesting." Buffy's sister sat next to her in the now vacant seat.  
  
Buffy watched as Spike sat back in his seat. Then an idea hit her. "Very."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Richard sat at his seat taking notes as Mrs. Koch went over the finer points of a Slayer's training. He looked over the room. There were fourteen other teens in his class, three of whom he had approached about the Slayer and the situation she and her Vampire were in. All three agreed to meet him at his home after the course was done for the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Michelle headed off to her demonology class just as Richard came in through the sliding door. The two exchanged notes in passing and continued on their separate ways.  
  
Michelle set about her class, speaking quietly to a few people on the list she had made. Before her course was done for the afternoon, she had four teens invited to her home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Christian floated the glass orb three feet above the table then set it down gently. "Well done," the jovial old man exclaimed. "You are coming along quite well."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
As the next student walked to the table and began the levitation spell, Christian asked the three others who shared his table. "So, are you in?"  
  
All three nodded.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Smile guys...starting the next chapter as soon as I post this. I'm like a bloody machine ain't I? Please R&R, cuz why else am I posting this, huh? *g* 


	12. Lost and Found

****Spell checked  
  
****Making up or yesterday a little? Maybe. Actually, I have no UPN, and I'm supplementing my Buffy addiction with my own Spuffy world. I know it's not as long, but feel free to review both chapters. The more reviews the bigger the happy :-) I'm kinda..well, moving it along here. Lotsa fun stuff comin up. Thank you for being patient.  
  
****Joss is the man. Thank him bundles for fun characters!!!! Go Joss!! (apparently, I'm in a good mood.)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Lost and Found  
  
The next 3 days passed without incident. Buffy and Spike patrolled as usual, although the number of attacks grew each night, so did word that the two seemed to be unstoppable. Each night before and after patrol they stopped by Quinton's office and Spike listened for a tell tale heartbeat. Each night it was there.  
  
In their off time, Spike was busy teaching Buffy a few of the not so moral tricks he had learned in 100 years. Two in particular were practiced over and over again, until the skills came naturally.  
  
Dawn and Michelle met every morning after the second bell. Michelle's place was the teens central meeting place. All things were done low key so as not to attract attention, and with Michelle's mother off on assignment, she never had to worry about explaining the conversations taking place. Dawn was a fore figure for the children looking for information, and to those who simply believed the things going on.  
  
Very few of the adolescent population was left out. Those who were wondered what was going on with the others, but when it seemed to center around The Slayer and her disgusting Vampire, they made it clear they didn't wish to be involved.  
  
With the members of The Jr. Scoobies in place, finding The Diary of Catrine had taken little time. She was the only known Slayer to be turned. The year was 998, and the Vampire was The Master of the line of Arelius. All of the pieces were falling together, all but one. There was a key, and although only Michelle, Christian and Richard knew who the key was....everyone was trying to find it's use, and where it fit. Nothing could be found.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Time." The voice called.  
  
Spike turned his head to the side. He was enjoying the feel of the sun's bright rays on his now tanned, and slightly freckled skin. "Time for what?" He sat himself up to get a better view of he grey creature standing above him.  
  
She remained covered in the skins of many colors, nut she was no longer the Vampire he had first seen. Her bald head was now covered in spines, She slumped rather than stood, and her voice was rough and almost inaudible. "Time the gift."  
  
He reached into a pocket of the duster lying next to him, and pulled out his lighter and cigarettes. "I was wondering when that'd come up."  
  
"You have seen the sisters. The one's that promised love." She stated.  
  
Spike took a long drag off his smoke. "Oh yea, don't remember it, but turned out nicely." he watched the smoke waft up as he exhaled.  
  
The creature crouched down next to him. Her face was mere inches away. "You have not completed Akoshta."  
  
Spike cocked his head. "They sent me back, all undead and walkin'. Even got a little note to let me know I passed."  
  
She drew herself back up into her slumped standing position. "T'mure..."  
  
Spike rolled over in the field, and landed hard on the floor of his bedroom. "Oh bloody...you know, you could tell me something a little more 'elpful!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Randall walked into the laboratory, his notepad in hand. "Doctor, have you anything to report?"  
  
The slender man in a white lab coat, sat up from his microscope. "I'm not sure."the doctor pulled up a folder and leafed through the papers.  
  
Randall looked the man squarely in the eyes. "What do you mean? Have you found any significant changes in the Slayer's bloodstream or not?"  
  
The man looked back at his employer. "Sir, if I said I found something, but that it made absolutely no sense, would that qualify?"  
  
Randall's face filled with puzzlement. "What exactly do you mean?"  
  
The doctor handed Randall the papers, and began explaining his findings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Quinton stood up as Randall entered his office. "What was so urgent?"  
  
"Sir. I am at a loss. The Doctors' findings make no sense. Never have I heard of such a...a..."  
  
Quinton took the folder from Randall, and read through the doctor's report. "It's embarrassing. Did the doctor have an explanation for the count being so low?"  
  
"No, just that The Slayer blood in her might be fighting against the foreign material." Randall began pacing the length of the room and rambled. "How could she be.....there is no way we wouldn't have known, and what do we do with her?"  
  
Quinton came around his desk, leaned against it and set the folder down. "A plan has already been set in motion. If all goes well, this won't be a problem in a weeks time."  
  
"Shouldn't we take, precautions?"  
  
Quinton watched his protÃ©gÃ© pace. the young man may not be able to handle the information necessary to ease his worry. "I do not think that any of us are in any immediate danger. For now we will leave it, but let the men know they should be on guard."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Spike, Buffy Dawn and Michelle all headed for the commons area. Classes were out for the day, and there was an hour before the last bell of the day would ring. It was time.  
  
Spike settled himself down into a chair with Dawn beside him. Michelle sat across from him. Buffy crept near the main door decked out like she was going on patrol. When Dawn saw that her sister was in place, she began her part of the plan. "So Spike, whatever happened to Darla after Angel got his soul?"  
  
"Well Bit, that's a good question." Spike said a bit too loud. The children in the vicinity turned and began listening. "You see, China was giving off vibes to Dru. She smelled blood in the air. You know the drill..stars were dancing, pixies were whispering." Spike rambled on about Dru and her visions.  
  
Buffy watched as her love continued his story. The children were naturally drawn to the stories of Vampires. Many of the teens and children knew that they were supposed to walk over, but even those who had no clue of the plan, did just that. Soon Spike was encircled several layers deep in young hungry ears.  
  
Buffy watched when Randall walked out, and she followed. The twists and turns through The Council's headquarters were familiar by now, but she not only didn't want to get lost, she wanted to remain unseen as she followed Randall.  
  
She stayed around corners, and ducked into darkened rooms. Soon she was only two halls away from Randall's, and her destination. Quietly, she slipped behind a door, and closed it so that a crack was left open so she could easily see into the hall.  
  
"It's bad enough we have to put up with him being here at all." She heard Quinton say as he passed her hiding place a few minutes later while walking with Randall. "But to turn his vicious life ito some perverse fairy tale...."  
  
Buffy peered out, and saw the men turn a corner. Quickly she went to Mr. Travers's office door. With a practiced ease, she slipped the two thin pieces of metal into the lock, with little effort, the heard the door unlatch. She looked behind her once more to make sure the hall was clear before she slipped inside.  
  
One the door was shut behind her, she stood up and began looking behind portraits, lifting books off of shelves, anything that might reveal a hidden door, or safe. Nothing. She walked over to the desk and ruffled through the few folders on his desk. One read "Summers,Buffy" She snatched it an looked through it quickly. They were a doctor's notes from her blood test. She was sure, but she couldn't make them out. She slipped the folder inside her jacket.  
  
Buffy walked around the desk and opened the top drawer, then the next, then the next. Nothing else was here. Trying to remember places secret buttons were hidden on TV and in the movies, she felt under the desk. Nothing. "Oh come on Travers. Something keeps you up here." She flopped down on the chair and pushed it backwards with the force of her fall.  
  
A vague memory of spinning in a chair ran through her mind, but she couldn't for the life of her place the memory. Deciding that the missing pages were not in a secret safe, she pushed herself off of the chair and felt something strange under the arm of the chair. She ran her fingers under it again, and pressed the small protrusion.  
  
Suddenly, the wall behind her began to lift up off the ground. "Well that's a little too James Bondy, but ok. Sure, why not?" Then her eyes caught sight of not just the safe, but the screens above it. "Oh, my God." She watched as Giles took notes at his table, Xander and Anya had their dinner, Tara and Willow were looking over some of the books, and talking. Luckithe you couldn't read any of the gold script on the books. The resolution just wasn't good enough. "He probably does think we're all helping Giles. Idiot."  
  
"Now for the really hard part" She said when she looked at the safe. It was the kind Spike had told her about. She had practiced on Anya's little safe Anya had brought for her money while Willow ran the lap tops recorded image of Buffy watching TV. It wasn't hard to hear teh mechanism behind the thin layer of metal used for her lockbox, but Anya had also lent Buffy her stethiscope when they remembered how thick the doors on a real safe was. No questions were asked as to why Anya had a stethiscope, mostly because no one really wanted to know.  
  
Buffy sat cross legged in front of the little safe, lifted the stethiscope ito place and turned the knob slowly. One tumbler fell, and made a smal 'clink'. She turned it back slowly, a second tumbler clanked. One more slow turn..."Damn, passed it!" She held her hands out and shook them to relieve the tension.  
  
One deep breath, and she lifted her hand up and turned the knob slowly. Once again, the first tumbler clicked into place. Slowly, and with as much concentration she could muster, she turned it back. 'Click.'  
  
She bent her head to hear even more closely. She exhailed slowly, then turned the knob. 'Click.' Buffy pulled the latch, and the door swung open easily. She saw the small number of items in the safe. She saw the old and worn papers, and pulled them out carefully. There were 3 pices of paper that obvioulsy fit into the book with missing pages, and a thin scroll. She unrolled it, and read quickly. "Oh yea. I think I need this too."  
  
She pulled the papers out from under the back of her shirt and placed them in the safe. She had no replacement for the scroll, but an idea came to her.  
  
After she arranged the papers in the safe, she closed it, and let the wall fall with a press of a button. She made sure all of the newly aquired information was safely hidden inside her clothing, and made her way out Quinton's door. She heard voices coming back through the hallway and ducked into the room she had hidden in before.  
  
She waited, but it seemed to take forever for Quinton to make his way to his office. His voice became louder and louder. Buffy found herself standing inside the room hands over her ears to block the screams. Then as soon as it started, it stopped. His voice was quiet as he aproached, and passed her. Buffy shook her head, trying to fight the echoes in her head. "What the hell?"  
  
After a few minutes, she was sure she was clear and she slipped out the door, down the hall, and past the portraits of generations of Watchers. When she reached the more familiar Slayer filled halls, she relaxred. "Miss Summers!"  
  
''Crap.'' Buffy muttered, then turned back to Randall. "Hello Randall."  
  
"Where have you been Miss Summers?" Randall slowed, and began walking with Buffy as she headed back to the living quarters.  
  
"Oh, Spike and his stories. I've heard them all."  
  
"Unfortunately, Quinton has revoked his patrolling privilages because of his story telling. Up untill now he had no problem-"  
  
"What do you mean, revoked?"  
  
Randall took a step back. "Well, Miss Summers, revoked means that something given has been ta-"  
  
"I know what it means. I mean what makes him think he has the right?"  
  
The young Watcher was confused by her question. "He is The Head of the Council, Miss Summers."  
  
Buffy looked at him stunned. "Is that all that matters Randall. Is that really all you see?"  
  
"Of course not, he is a great man. He has given all he has to The Council."  
  
Buffy shook her head and walked ahead of him. "Lemmings."  
  
The lanky brunette walked slowly, and confused. This Slayer was nothing like he had ever known. She questioned, she wondered, she was impure. Randall decided one thing was more true than ever. "She's dangerous."  
  
Randall's crush on her was broken, she was no Slayer. She was no representation of a Slayer. Her tests had said as much. The young man turned around ,and walked back to Mr. Travers office. Whatever needed to be done, he wanted to help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked through the commons area and to the lift with her hands in her jacket's pockets. The sign that everything went as planned. Before she reached the elevator, the last bell rang. The small area was soon filled with people.  
  
The lift made it's many stoppes before reaching her floor. Nothing could be said because of the adults on the lift, but a communication was not needed. The first part of the plan was done. Untill the information could be decifered, and the pieces put together, there was little more that could be done by the children. Now it was time for them to practice patients.  
  
Buffy stepped off of the lift, and walked to Giles apartment. The older man was set up and ready for a long night, as was the group. Willow had an old image of them all researching books playing as soon as Buffy walked in to hide the folders and papers they were sure would be recognized if Quinton happened to see the camera feed. That would be Buffy's first tid bit to share.  
  
"First off," Buffy said as she laid her jacket over the back of the table's chair, and deposited the folder and papers on the table, "Quinton is one sick puppy." She sat in her seat. "He has all of the feeds from our places going right to his office. The whole thing is behind a false wall behind his desk."  
  
"Ewe." Dawn groaned.  
  
"Ditto." Willow agreed.  
  
"Second of all, Will, you need to look over this, see if you can make sense of the medical stuff."  
  
The red head reached across the table. "What is it Buff?"  
  
"Blood tests. Mine."  
  
Her friend's eyebrows went up. "Oh." And she began going over the notes the doctor had made.  
  
Buffy held out the scroll for Giles, "I'm guessing you'll know what this is."  
  
Giles took the scroll and read through it, then laid it down. The man then leaned down and pulled his small satchel up, and tore the lining out.  
  
"That bad, hu?" Xander said suprised at the usually mild manored man's actions. They all watched as Giles took old yellowed parchment from the inside of what was left of his satchel.  
  
He laid them out, and fit the scroll between them. A missing piece that now connected all 3. Then he looked up at Buffy, then to Spike. "It's the missing prophecy, the missing script of Akoshta."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ok, all together now..that's just corny Kaylorin, try again!!! Nope. This it where I'm going. LOL But feel free to R&R and tell me how much you hate/love/have suicidal tendancies towards me. I'll do a Snoopy Dance just for my own benifit today.  
  
*****insert snoopy dance here***** 


	13. The Pure

****Spell Checked  
  
****Actually a little blocked today, but decided to go for it anyway. This chapter is about..The Pure. Explanations are given, secrets reveled...and yet, not even close to being done. Well, maybe close... Anyway, I hope you like my explanation for all things Slayer-ie. Enjoy! :-)  
  
****Joss is the man. He's lucky though...he really gets to make these characters do what he wants, or is that MN?  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The Pure  
  
The Scoobies sat back and looked at the addition to the prophecy sitting in front of Giles. Spike stood from his seat on the couch and stood behind Buffy, still seated at the table. "What is it Rupert?"  
  
Giles looked up to the couple, then to the scripts. "This," he pointed to the first section, "is what you have already done, Spike. This," he pointed to the section Buffy had just discovered, "tells of The Slayer who fights many battles, and always wins. Who stops apocalypse side by side with a Vampire." Giles lifted the paper off the table as he skimmed it.  
  
"Both the Vampire, and The Slayer will be gifted." Giles tilted his head. "Of course! I should have guessed."  
  
"What is it Giles?" Willow asked.  
  
"Samantha." Giles set the paper down and removed his glasses, lying them on the table. "Quinton would have been one of the children, but he was there when Samantha was Slayer. This was the prophecy they thought was for Samantha, but there is something here she never did."  
  
"What?" Buffy leaned over trying to read the paper.  
  
"Stay active for 7 full years." Giles said replacing his glasses in their rightful place on his nose. He looked at the young woman. "In the 8th year, The Slayer will be gifted. A Change will occur, new strengths will be gained. The essence of her powers will take her to an enhanced form."  
  
Buffy felt a shiver run down her spine. "You know what. I think I like my form. Thanks."  
  
"No complaints here, luv."  
  
Giles looked at the Vampire, and shook his head. Under his breath he whispered ''insatiable''.  
  
"Tell me about it." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tell you about what?" Willow asked. "Oh, the tests. Well-"  
  
"I told you!" Spike cut in. "You heard Rupert, didn't you?"  
  
Buffy looked back up at Spike. "Of course I did. He's sitting right there."  
  
"Giles said something?" Willow, who was sitting across from Buffy, on the other side of Giles asked.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow. "You heard him, didn't you? He called Spike insatiable." Willow shook her head while looking over the blood test's results.  
  
"Giles? What's going on? Fist Spike gets a conscience, now I have super hearing?"  
  
Giles looked down at the papers again. "I believe...yes." He looked back at the couple again. "It should be happening in Buffy's 8th year, it's too early, but you are both become the better parts of each. Gaining the strengths of each other."  
  
Xander looked at Anya, then to the group. "Buffy's not gonna grow fangs is she?"  
  
Dawn looked at him from the couch. "You think fangs are a strength?"  
  
Xander shrugged his shoulders. "No. I dunno. It's not like that thing is specific."  
  
Spike noticed how quiet Buffy was. "You alright, luv?"  
  
Buffy scrunched up her nose. "Ask me later, when I'm not picturing myself as a Vampire."  
  
Spike thought about the statement. "Or me...as a human again?"  
  
Buffy turned and looked up at him. She hadn't even thought about that. Spike, human? Somehow she couldn't really imagine him not a Vampire. Not that anyone ever really thought about him that way anymore. The only real restriction in his life at this point was a bright sunshiny day. "Wait!" Buffy yelped. "Your dreams."  
  
"What about 'em, Buffy?" The Vampire asked.  
  
"You're in the sun. In every dream, it's a bright day, and you're in the sun." Buffy looked back at the group. "If we were in Sunnydale, we probably would 'ave noticed by now with your affinity to travel during the day, but I'd bet real money Spike can be in the sun now, at least for awhile."  
  
"Um, Buffy?" Buffy turned her head back to Willow. "These blood tests, they uh, well...you have a little demon in ya'. Vampire to be exact."  
  
"What!" Xander exclaimed. "Buffy's pregnant?"  
  
The red head looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "No." She pulled out the doctor's final notes. "The counts on your red blood cells, white blood cells and iron are, well, weird. I wouldn't know what to make of them to be honest, but the doctor wrote down his conclusions. They think a Vampire turned you, but that your Slayer self is preventing the demon from turning you."  
  
"What?'' Giles leaned over to see the papers, but Willow handed the folder to him. He read through the notes and rifled through the papers. "Well, it looks as though the changes have been triggered. From what I see here, your blood at least, has changed, considerably."  
  
Anya had listened, and tried to put something she knew from her demon life into the conversation, but nothing rang a bell. As the conversation went on around her, something else caught her attention. "The spell, I bet the spell triggered it."  
  
"What An?" Xander asked, the whole room turned their attention to the ex- demon.  
  
"The resurrection spell Willow did last year." She looked at Tara. "You said Buffy had a ..molecular sunburn, and that that was why Spike could hurt her." Tara nodded. "My guess, whatever the molecular change was, it triggered the changes."  
  
Tara looked back at Anya, and over the group, all in thought. She pulled the 3 torn pages over to her, and leafed through them as the rest continued talking.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why Spike is acting...so ......more..." Dawn wasn't sure how to explain what Spike was.  
  
"Human?" Spike said for her, "It's ok, Bit. Isn't like I haven't noticed my own actions."  
  
"It still doesn't explain why, Spike." Willow added. "I think we're all over the stuff you did way back when. But when you get all mushy over a picture, it's not Spike like."  
  
Tara raised her hand, with her head still bent reading the papers. "I-I think I know w-why." She looked up as all eyes bore down on her. "Y-you two a-are connected. On a s-spiritual level."  
  
"Those of us without spirit tend to have a problem with that theory."  
  
She looked at the Vampire, then handed the papers across to Giles. He read through them. "Oh dear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Randall knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"One moment." He heard from the other side of the door. A few moments passed before he heard the invitation.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Randall turned the knob, and entered the office. "Mr. Travers , I would like to offer my services." He shuffled his feet. "I want to help solve the problem of The Slayer."  
  
Quinton smiled at the young man that he had been molding to take his position when the time came for a replacement. "I don't think you know what you are asking. Not of me, but of yourself."  
  
The young man walked towards the desk, and took his usual seat opposite Quinton. "I know my duty to The Council, and to humanity. Buffy can no longer be trusted to serve those purposes."  
  
"There is more to it than that my boy. Much more."  
  
Randall Thornton made a decision that moment, that would change the course of his life. "I want to know."  
  
Quinton eyed the young man. 'Had he really been that much younger than the man before him when he learned the truth?' He had been younger, and he understood the implications because of his upbringing, the same upbringing Randall had. "Very well. But what you learn today stays in this room. Until you find someone to take your position, the one I will be giving up to you someday, you tell no one."  
  
Randall, elated to know he would someday be at the head of The Council nodded his agreement to the deal, and Quinton began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Giles reread the passages, controlared his throat, and spoke.  
  
"The pure was torn from her lover. His death bore a rage inside her for the childer they had brought back the the earth, only to have them murder their sire. From rage and hysteria, she began a wrath on those who dared to turn on T'mure.  
  
She searched and tracked T'mur's childer until each was sent back to the dimension from whence they came, but the population of Vampires that walked the now human planet, grew.  
  
The Powers lost control of the demons who dared to kill the new human children of the young planet. They felt the calls of anger and pain from The Last of the Pure, and summoned her to them. She went reluctantly, and they struck a deal with the pained female.  
  
She was to protect humanity from the scourge she and her lover had created. Her lover was to be held in a dimension separate from his kind. His new home had but one key, one which was protected by The Powers or those they entrusted it to. After 7 years, T'mure would be given the key, and she would be allowed to rejoin her lover. The demon agreed and kept to her deal. She killed her own kind for nearly 7 years. Always thinking of the day she and her lover would reunite. Three days before her 7th year was complete, she was struck down by a human.  
  
Her body faded into the Vampire's demon dimension. She found herself crowded with demons she herself had killed, and begged the powers to give her another chance. At first they ignored her pleas, but soon the Vampire population was once again out of control. In a desperate attempt to save face, and not owe an inferior, they altered the deal.  
  
All of the strengths that made a Vampire, would be siphoned from her, and into a human. The essence of the Vampire would be used to fight them. This left The Pure weak, and fragile. She was sent to wait in the Vampiric dimension for the day she could be joined once again with her love. Thus came the First of The Slayers."  
  
Giles looked up at the faces surrounding him. Willow and Tara clutched each other's hands, as did Xander and Anya. Dawn looked at her sister in awe. Spike remained behind Buffy, looking at the yellowed papers.  
  
"So, I'm a Vampire?" Buffy finally got out.  
  
Giles looked at her gently. "Not at all. The powers of a Slayer, they originate with The Pure's sacrifice, but the Slayer has always been human."  
  
Dawn looked back at her sister. "It's all kinda romanitc. She, The Pure Vampire, gave up her life to be reunited with her love." The teen looked at Giles. "But when did I...The Key get used?"  
  
Giles shifted the pages, and continued the summery of the pages.  
  
"Generations of Slayers were called, and killed. Each before reaching her seventh year. Soon, Humans became more aware of the existence of the demons. Several leaders tried to fight with the Slayers called, but each was of one mind. To fight , to kill, to protect. After a time, The Council was formed. They believed they were helping to train and prepare Slayers.  
  
The Council became the central figure for the Slayers who followed. No longer was she the leader, but the tool for the humans who slowly became her guides. Unfotunatley in this, the Slayers' lifespan shortened. Where one easily made it through her 4th year, now was fortunate to live to her 2nd. At the time, the members that made The Council did not realize it was their influence that shortened a Slayer's lifespan.  
  
Generations and centuries passed with The Slayer fighting to protect that which she was never truely able to be a part of. Humanity grew, as did the need for protection. In the years that came, The Council's grip became tighter, their control, more severe. Soon the choices of The Slayer were erased. Duty was ingrained on the young women.  
  
In a time of great awakening, a Slayer was turned. The demon summoned to the host was that of The Pure. Her own essence calling to her, she easily became part of the body, but was unable to push the soul aside for complete control. She was however, able to free her lover from his prison in her new form.  
  
Before The Slayer could return to her Watcher, the demon freed 7 souls. One soul for every year she was to have served The Powers. In that, The Key was revealed to T'mure long enough for him to escape."  
  
"The minions." Spike interrupted. "She killed the minions, coulda been seven of 'em. Sounded like more when I heard the story myself, but the minions were slaughtered. Their hosts' souls must have been the sacrifice needed."  
  
"It would make sense." Giles added, then continued reading.  
  
"The Slayer explained all she could to her Watcher before begging for her death. In the Slayer's death however, the demon was able to merge back with herself, and demon was merged fully with the Slayers to come. Her powers, and her strengths have stayed, and grown with each new Slayer.  
  
The Watcher of Catrine went to the Head of The Council with the knowledge he had gained from his turned Slayer. When the truth of The Slayer's origin's were made clear to The Council, they devised a test to insure a Slayer's death before she could reach her 8th year."  
  
"Lem'me take a wild guess." Buffy crossed her arms. "It has to do with a birthday."  
  
"I'm afraid so. Once the danger of a Slayer becoming too powerful for the now very power hungryCouncil to controll was reveled, it caused them to make changes in their traditions. Of course, not many Slayers passed, but many were...untrusting after discovering the test. Most simply gave in to death."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, as did the rest of the room. "And now, 'cause the demon in me has been..triggered, The Council thinks I'm, what? A Vampire, but not quite?"  
  
"My best guess is that anyone else who has seen this test believes just that. All but Quinton. He knows the truth, and I'm sure he is trying to figure out why your changes are occurring ahead of the predestined schedule." Giles looked over the scrolls. " Buffy, there is one more think I think you should be aware of.  
  
"Apocalypse?" She feigned exitement.  
  
"Strangely enough, no." Giles set the last piece of the Akoshtan scroll on top. "It seems, that because this deal was made by The Pure, for love, you and Spike will be visiting the sisters before the change in either of you is complete."  
  
"Oh." Buffy looked up to Spike "Yay?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Randall sat back in his seat, unable to breath. "She is becoming a demon, because of this 'Pure' Vampiress?"  
  
"Yes, and with her new demon self, she will be powerful. The girl could loose all control over her moral self if the demon takes hold." Quinton relayed the story as it had been explained to him. "It has never come to this before. I can only blame myself for not completing the task myself earlier."  
  
"Sir, what are we to do?" Randall hoped beyond hope he would not be asked to kill her himself.  
  
Quinton sat forward, and leaned on the desks surface. "I have, acquired help from the Vampires here. I have promised safety here in London to whomever kills her, or the Vampire."  
  
Randall was shocked. "We are going to let the Vampire that kills them go?"  
  
Quinton chuckled lightly. "Of course not. It isn't though I intend to keep a gentleman's promise with vermin."  
  
"If I may ask, how do you know all of this is true?"  
  
The older man eyed the younger. He saw the distrust, but the young man wanted to be sure before acting. Also a mark of a good Council's Head. "I have papers that have been passed from the heads of The Council for generations, Including some I found myself when I was younger than you are today." Quinton remembered looking into the safe quickly after returning to his office. "They are hidden safely away now, but soon perhaps, I will share them with you."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Randall nodded, giving the appropriate respect for the man he had all but insulted.  
  
"Now young Mister Thornton, nothing we have said shall ever pass these four walls. We are agreed?"  
  
Randall stood, and extended his hand. "Agreed , Sir."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Again, not as long, but sure clears up some questions doesn't it? Hope you enjoyed The Pure's explanation, and remember, not done yet. Jr. Scoobies, bad Council, of course the ponce twins Randall and Quinton. Wackiness is sure to ensue. R&R please. Lemme know what you think. 


	14. Time

****Spell Checked  
  
****Started this yesterday, but couldn't get into it for some reason. I think it came out better from waiting a day. Since Haley was so insistent Buffy get outa Dodge..well, you read and you'll see. As for me, I'm gonna eat my lunch, throw my kids in bed for a nap, and finally watch Villains. YAY!!!! Enjoy :-)  
  
****Joss is so great. He makes some awesome shows that I love. He even owns them. Isn't that just too cool?!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Time  
  
"Well. That's it then isn't it? We can go on home now." Spike said looking down at Buffy. He was most definitely ready to leave this place as soon as he could.  
  
Giles looked for a reaction from Buffy. "I do believe Spike is right. You know what it is the Council is trying to stop. And now Quinton is aware he may be to late."  
  
"There's no tellin' what he guy will do now, Buff." Xander pleaded with his friend. "We need to get you and Spike out of here, and quick."  
  
Dawn sat back, she listened to everyone begging Buffy to leave. "We can't!" Dawn wined. "Not with everything Michelle and everyone knows now. They need us."  
  
Buffy turned in her seat and watched her sister's face tighten. "She's right." Buffy looked back at Giles. "Those scrolls, they said that when The Council was formed, it was so people, regular people could help The Slayer. Right."  
  
Giles leaned back in his chair. "Well yes, Buffy. But that was another time. This Council is-"  
  
"A pain in my ass?" Buffy looked around the room. "But you guys have been my Council for almost 7 years now. If it weren't'r for any one of you in this room, I would be dead and gone. Still." She smiled lightly. "That's the problem here. These guys don't care one way or the other. If a Slayer dies, another is called. So why worry about one getting herself killed? As long as the job gets done."  
  
Anya seriously doubted it would work. "You can't teach Mr. Travers how to have a heart, Buffy."  
  
"I don't intend to."  
  
Tara looked at the Slayer. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Buffy sighed, and began explaining her idea to the group. "I was barely fifteen when I was called. Willow and Xander were the same age when they started helping, and fighting with me. I think the problem could be solved by simply letting The Children of The Council, become The Council."  
  
Giles's head popped up Quickly. "Are you suggesting letting the Children run The Council, alone?"  
  
"Quinton isn't just going to hand over all authority to the kids, Buff." Xander added.  
  
"Probably not. But we could force his hand. And I don't expect them to do it alone" Buffy looked around the room. "Dawn, how many of the kids-?"  
  
"Teenagers."  
  
"Fine, teenagers, and children are in on what's going on here?"  
  
Dawn thought about it. "All but about 10 or 15 I think."  
  
"Willow, those blank disks that boy gave you? Do you still have a blank one?"  
  
"I might. What do you have in mind?"  
  
Buffy grinned widely as she took one final sweep of the room. "Just a little treason."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy Spike and Giles sat at the table in the patriarch's kitchen. The rest of the group had headed home for the evening to give them some time to discuss all they had learned, and to refine Buffy's plan.  
  
Buffy found herself trying to hear things she shouldn't be able to, but couldn't seem to. Spike was reeling at all of the different possibilities of whatever changes were going to happen to both of them. Giles tried to answer the questions of both while contemplating The Council's fate, but because none of this had ever happened before, he had few answers for them, or himself.  
  
Giles sat back in his seat. "Buffy what are you doing?"  
  
Buffy's tilted head straightened. "Nothing."  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow at her, then looked over to Giles. "I think she's tryin' to test out 'er ears."  
  
"Ah, have you heard anything out of the ordinary?"  
  
"No." She pouted.  
  
Spike shook his head at her. He watcher Buffy's face scrunch in concentration. "Buffy, when you did the super hearin', what was going on?"  
  
Buffy thought about it for a minute. "Well, earlier, after you made that comment about my form." Spike smiled at her. "and when I heard Quinton coming through the hall when I was hiding earlier, and when Randall told us we might have to repeat some of the evaluations."  
  
Spike thought about those moments. "Were you angry? Or excited...something that got the adrenaline goin'?"  
  
"Uh.." What a bad question. Spike complimenting her body...yea, that gives her a rush. Hiding in a dark room hoping not to get busted by the head honcho...different rush, but another yes. Then having Quinton junior tell us we'll be having the wonderful privilege of jumping through more hoops...that's an affirmative Houston. "It's possible."  
  
"Why it hasn't happened in a fight yet, I couldn't tell ya', but usually for a Vamp, it's emotions that can make the demon come out without being called up."  
  
"Yes,"Giles agreed. "Of course." He turned to Buffy. "You need to hone your emotional state to 'turn on' your new powers."  
  
Buffy looked at the simple clock on the wall. "I can't practice now, we need to patrol."  
  
"Uh, luv." Spike held up his bare wrists to remind her that his 'out and about' privileges had been revoked. "They took the crystal to be sure I wouldn't run off."  
  
Buffy smiled at Spike, and pulled 2 small pieces of the green crystal from the pocket of her jacket still draped across the back of her chair. "Quinton's not as quick as he'd like to think he is."  
  
Giles looked at the small crystals. "Where did you get those?"  
  
"Oh. Well these were crosses." She pointed to crystal attached to the leather on her wrist. "So I broke the top off of both, just to be safe."  
  
"Bloody genius." Spike pointed at Buffy and repeated to Giles. "She's a bloody genius."  
  
Buffy gleamed with the compliment. "Now we just need to sneak you in and out of here with me."  
  
"Vampire." Spike said proudly smiling, then pointed at himself. "Stealthy."  
  
"We'll need to convince Willow and Tara to give us use of the lap top, so Quinton sees you all snug in bed, but I think it will be easier than if it was Xand an' Anya's night." Buffy stood up. "We'll see you tomorrow Giles."  
  
"Be careful. Remember those Vampires are after both of you."  
  
The two blondes left the apartment, and headed through the commons. Buffy used her card and opened the large metal door. as soon as it was opened, the guard outside greeted her. "Miss Summers. I have orders to make sure you are alone. "The guard looked over her shoulders and saw no one.  
  
Buffy looked behind her, then back to the guard, "All alone. No problem." and she walked past the guard as the door slid closed, then turned. "Damn!"  
  
"What is it Miss?"  
  
"I think I dropped my card in there."  
  
The guard took his key card out of his inside pocket, and opened the door. The two walked in. "I know I put it in my back pocket, I must have missed the pocket." The guard watched her looking at the floor near the door.  
  
"It may have slid when it fell." He said bending down and looking for what should have been very easy to find.  
  
When the guard's back was turned, Spike came from behind the chair that had served it's purpose as his hiding place, and passed through the open doorway. When Buffy saw he was cleared, she pulled her card from her jacket's pocket. "Oh jeez. I am such a dunce." She showed the card to the guard. "I put it in a different pocket.  
  
The guard shook his head at the girl, who at that moment, personified every blonde joke he'd ever heard.  
  
Buffy walked through the door past the guard and towards the doors that led outside. Halfway through the maze of turns, Spike joined her. Withing minutes they were in the hallway of dorrs that acted as portals to the surface.  
  
"So where to tonight, luv?"  
  
Buffy looked at the doors, then decided. "Show me where you grew up."  
  
Spike was surprised." Really?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Yea. I wanna see where the Big Bad got his first kiss."  
  
Spike walked near each door. He chose one and looked back at her. "Ready?"  
  
She nodded and Spike opened the door for her. "Ladies first." She walked through and he followed.  
  
When they appeared on the other side, they were in a dark cavern. "Where in London is this, Spike?"  
  
Buffy turned back to her lover. He stood there frozen in place.  
  
A rush of memories flew through Spike's brain at amazing speeds. When they abruptly stopped, he wavered and nearly fell, but Buffy stopped his decent to the dirt floor.  
  
Now balancing the Vampire against one shoulder, she looked at his shocked face."Spike?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Dawn woke before the first bell, as usual. She had always seemed to follow her namesake.  
  
The girl showered quickly, and dressed. After the second bell rang, and her 2nd bowl of cereal, the teen decided her sister needed to get up.  
  
"Buffy." She knocked on her sister's door. "Buffy you need to get up." She opened the door. "Buf-?"  
  
Dawn walked out the door to the apartment and to Giles's. She knocked vigorously until Giles answered the door to see a very flustered teen. "Dawn what is it?"  
  
"Did Spike come home last night? Is Buffy here?" Dawn ran in past Giles. "Where are they?"  
  
The words hit Giles like an anvil. He swiftly strode to Spike's door and flung it open, hoping to be screamed at by the Vampire for waking him. Instead he saw the mussed bed. Normal since Spike never made up his bed.  
  
It was empty.  
  
"Dear Lord."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Dawn, Richard and Michelle all sat in silence after Dawn was finished explaining the prophecy, Buffy's disappearance and the plan her sister had come up with the previous evening. She had spent most of the morning explaining.  
  
"So, it's foretold. This is all supposed to happen?" Richard asked.  
  
"The first part already has. Giles's thinks, or hopes, that Spike and Buffy are with the sisters now"  
  
"You mean...your sister..and the Vampire...?" Michelle was too much a lady to complete the sentence.  
  
Richard did what any Watcher would do in this type of situation, he began cleaning his spectacles. "I can accept the Vampire and your sister, especially if it a part of the prophecy, but if all of this comes about, what will become of The Council? How are we to run it?"  
  
"Buffy thinks The Council should stay, but change."  
  
Michelle and Richard exchanged a look, then then the young man began. "We understand that changes are due in The Council, but I think, I think we need some guidelines."  
  
Dawn thought about The Council. In the beginning they had been there to help, to give support. In the beginning they had been like the Scoobies. "I think the basic piece missing, is the heart. No one here really seems to care about the person giving up their life for humanity. She isn't a tool." Dawn looked at both of them. "She's The Slayer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Spike gained his footing, and stood up straighter. "I remember."  
  
Buffy looked into his blue eyes. "What do you remember, Spike?"  
  
"This place." He began walking through the cavern. "This is where they brought me..... and Peaches."  
  
"Angel?" None of the Scoobs had mentioned the fact that Angel was with Spike during Akoshta since he never had any memory of his grande-sire's presence.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Oh yea. A right good fight we woulda' had to if these two chits hadn't shown up."  
  
"I don't believe I like being called a chit. Do you sister?"  
  
"I do not enjoy it, but you have always been more sensitive to these things."  
  
Buffy and Spike looked behind them in the direction of the voices. Spike eyed the two demons. "Not all dressed up this time I see?"  
  
The sisters looked at each other then back at the couple, their tight skin grayed and loosened to show The Pure. One in her human visage with long auburn hair, and a rainbow of skins covering her body.  
  
The other wore the skins, but her bald spiny head replaced the hair, and her gray skin was now covered in lumps and ridges.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Again, a not so long chapter. I know, but I'm trying to pack for a small vacation and get the house picked up. So, no new chapters until Monday most likely. No pc's on roller coasters. Please R&R :-) 


	15. Setting Up

patience and impatience  
  
****Spell Checked  
  
****Thanks for your patients on on this one. Had to get a few things in the plot straight in my head before I could continue. More explinations, alot of kids with guts to come. And aliens..ok, no aliens, but wouldn't that just be funny? Ok seriously. Thanks for all the reviews. It was so cool to come back and read them. Did a Snoopy dance and everything. I noticed I have a few new readers too. YAY!  
  
****I just found out that Joss owns Buffy. Ok, I knew, but had to tell you just in case you didn't.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Setting up  
  
Rupert Giles walked through the corridors like a man defeated. His solemn face told all he was feeing, or would be feeling if it were true. His Slayer dead.  
  
This was what he would act as though he assumed. He turned the final corner, and strode to the woman behind the desk just outside Mr. Travers door. "May I see Quinton please?"  
  
The woman studied the older man's face. "Mr. Giles, is everything alright?" She asked with concern.  
  
"No." He shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid nothing is alright."  
  
The brunette pressed a button on a small box. "Sir, Mr. Giles wishes to be received. I believe it may be urgent."  
  
"One moment." Quinton's voice answered through the box.  
  
Giles nodded to the woman, and went to the small row of chairs opposite the woman's desk. Shortly after, the secretary told Giles to go on in.  
  
Quinton was seated behind his desk as usual. Giles looked past him for a moment, and eyed the wall he know knew, hid the screens. "Quinton. Buffy never returned last evening."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"How much longer?" Anya asked impatiently. They had been waiting forever, or it at least felt like forever. She had no duties in this part of the plan, but patients was not a known trait in vengeance demons, and her impatience had carried over to her human life.  
  
Willow looked at the clock on the wall of her kitchenette. "Seven minutes." She looked again at her laptop sitting in front of her on the table as the time passed. The sleeping form of their favorite Vampire glowed on the screen.  
  
"Five minutes." Willow said watching the clock intently.  
  
"That's my queue." Xander stood up and went out the door carrying Willows large satchel.  
  
Tara went back into the ladies shared bedroom, and began the teleportation spell.  
  
A few minutes later Xander came back in and walked back to the bedroom.The redhead quickly cut off the feed to Spike's room. Willow and Anya heard the telltale sign of the spell being cast, and a small crackle was heard at it's end.  
  
Tara walked back into the room with Xander following. They both seated themselves at the table with Willow. "I hope that worked."  
  
"Spikes belongings are right behind his front door in Sunnydale." Tara confirmed.  
  
Anya wrapped an arm around her husband's. "Willow stopped the feed on time. Everything should be ok."  
  
"Now we just wait until Giles gets back." Willow added. The group sat back, and watched the clock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Quinton leaned back in his chair, and clasped his hands. "She didn't?"  
  
"No." Rupert took a seat across from The Head of The Council. "Dawn came to me this morning and told me."  
  
Quinton had seen the empty bed of The Slayer from his seat. He had also taken note that the Vampire had indeed stayed in. He was too focused on the bedrooms of the people residing in The Council's home to notice other events that had taken place, just as Willow had predicted. The loss of the Vampire's presence at The Slayer's side had served his purpose well. The Vampires above had also served theirs. "I am sorry for the child. To loose a sister... twice."  
  
"And Buffy?"  
  
Quinton was taken aback. "She died for humanity. She shall be remembered with reverence."  
  
Giles looked up and opened his mouth to say something. Then decided against it.  
  
"I know it is difficult Rupert, but it was what she was made to do. Fight against the evils, and unfortunately that means die by that same evil."  
  
Giles eyed the man. 'Idiot.' he thought to himself. "We have no Slayer now."  
  
"Soon we will."  
  
"But Faith. You can not set her free. Not yet."  
  
"I have no intention of freeing her."  
  
"Then how will...you're going to have her killed..."  
  
"Of course not. Don't be ludicrous Rupert. She is a Slayer. She will die soon."  
  
Giles shook his head. Would Quinton just sit back and wait for Faith's death. For a time perhaps, but not long. He stood from his seat. "Her friends would like to stay for a while. They would like us to find Buffy's ..her body."  
  
Quinton looked at the man. "Of course. We will begin a search immediately."  
  
Rupert walked to the door and left Quinton's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Neat trick. So are you Akor or Rashta?" Buffy asked the demon wearing the form of a human.  
  
She looked at the Slayer with curiosity."You know our names. That is quite unusual." She walked up to the young woman. "I am Rashta." She cocked her head to the side. "How did you come to know our names?"  
  
"Anya...Anyanka told me."  
  
The woman nodded. "You are a resourceful one aren't you?"  
  
"I try."  
  
"S'cuse me for interrupting." Spike cut in. "But you mind explaining what's been going on with 'er, and me?"  
  
The woman who had been speaking to Buffy turned to face him. "You know of the prophecy. We are aware that you found , and understand it's meaning."  
  
"We found it, an' it told us the story, but those things never tell everything. At least not so anyone can understand 'em."  
  
"Quite true." The woman walked around the couple eyeing them as she glided around them. "You see, The Powers entrusted us with The Gift. Before even The Pure walked the Earth. In times when chaos ruled, even then love was understood."  
  
She came to a stop in front of them. "When she was called to The Powers, they never imagined she would live as long as she did. They had expected her to be out of their way, but then again, they did not think the newly turned humans would turn so many more."  
  
The sisters stood next to each other, and morphed to their natural state. The sister that previously was covered in spines walked up to the couple. "When The Pure was killed, and sent to The Powers, we intervened, and had her brought here before she reached her final destination in the Vampire's dimension, and altered her deal."  
  
Spike brow furrowed in confusion, as did Buffy's. The Slayer looked at the demons standing before her. "How did you alter it?"  
  
"We showed her the secret of The Key." Rashta answered. "The only way to free her mate from his prison was for her to free seven souls, but it had to be her. All of her."  
  
"The Powers had separated her. She was not whole until-"  
  
"A Slayer was turned." Buffy whispered.  
  
"Yes." Rashta answered.  
  
Spike looked back at Buffy, then to the sisters. "And where are they now?"  
  
Akor turned to him. "Them?"  
  
"The Pure , and T'mure."  
  
"Their spirits are in both of you. They have been from the beginning." Rashta walked to Buffy. "It is time."  
  
Akor walked her way to Spike and wrapped an arm around his. "You shall come with me." She began to lead him away, and they vanished.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy cried.  
  
"Do not worry. He is safe." The woman took the Slayers hand in hers. "There is much for you to see, and we have little time."  
  
"I thought we had seven days?" Buffy looked at the woman with curiosity and worry.  
  
"In your dimension, but here the days pass in hours."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Would it kill The Powers to coordinate the time between dimensions? Cuz in my experience, these kinda' things are not of the good."  
  
Rashta smiled at the blonde. "I see now why it was in you, he found her again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Giles walked into the ladies' apartment. "How did everything go?"  
  
"Fine." Tara answered. "Spikes stuff is hidden, and Willow turned off the image. Xander and Anya are in their place waiting for your signal."  
  
"Very good. I'm up then." Giles went out the door, and walked to his own apartment. After what he thought was ample time, he ran out of the room frantic. "Dear Lord. He's gone!" He yelled loud enough for most of the people below to hear.  
  
Xander flung his door open and ran to Giles side. "What's wrong?" He asked loudly.  
  
Anya stood at the door and watched as Willow and Tara ran to Giles's side.  
  
Randall saw the commotion from his position in the commons, and ran to the lift.  
  
Anya came up behind her husband and whispered in his ear. "He's on his way."  
  
"He must have heard us talking earlier, and slipped out." Giles continued his frantic rant.  
  
"I'm sure he just left when we were all busy." Xander tried to sound as though he was comforting the older man.  
  
"What is going on?" A voice said from the groups right. Randall strode quickly to the congregation on the balcony. He was aware of The Slayer's death, but what he heard sounded nothing like grief for the girl.  
  
Tara turned. "It's Spike. He's gone."  
  
"Well he can't go far. There's no way out of here for him. Not without the crystal." Randall looked over the commons below.  
  
"I don't see him." Fear welled up in the young Watcher. "I will put the guards on alert." Randall turned, and quickly walked into the lift. Moments later they watched him walk out of the large living area, and into the main building.  
  
Giles turned back to his family. "I think that went rather well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Well..I think it can be done." Richard sat back with his notes. "We're going to need Haden, Anthony and Joel for this though."  
  
Dawn looked at him. "Who are they?"  
  
"Special ops. trainees."  
  
"How are we going to get everyone into one room though?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I was kind of hoping you could help us with that." Dawn said.  
  
The two Children of The Council looked at each other. "Castilian?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Not enough time. Besides, why would we ask for a dance right after a Slayer died?" Richard ran his fingers through his blonde hair.  
  
Dawn looked at them. "Do you ever have a wake, or a funeral for Slayers?"  
  
"No." Michelle said, then looked at Richard, "But we've never known The Slayer."  
  
"We could ask." Richard added. "They may grant it. At least for the children's sakes."  
  
Dawn looked at the clock. "I think Giles is probably back now. Now would be a good time to ask."  
  
Michelle stood up. "I'll go."  
  
"No." Richard stood up. "I think I should."  
  
"Why don't you both go? Then Mr. Travers can see that more than one person is making the request."  
  
Richard looked at Michelle. "It's a good idea. We should both go, then we can both show him how much we need to grieve for her."  
  
The three walked out of the apartment, and took the lift to the main floor. As they stepped out, they heard the murmurs die down. All eyes focused on Dawn. A little girl with tight blonde curls ran up to the young brunette. "I don't want Buffy to be gone. My mommy said she left."  
  
Dawn looked at the little girl's face. Fresh tears were running down her plump cheeks. She bent down and hugged the youngster to her. "I don't want her to be gone either."  
  
Michelle and Richard stopped long enough to watch the scene play out, then continued through the commons intent on asking Mr. Travers for a wake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Absolutely not." Quinton was appalled by the idea. They not only had a loose Vampire running about the building, now he was getting requests from children. And for a funeral....for a Slayer. "This is not a time to mourn, it is a time to celebrate her life, and that of The Slayer."  
  
Richard was disappointed. Not just with the answer, but with the man who gave it. "But Sir, the children are already crying over her de-"  
  
"Richard. You have my answer." Quinton sat back in his seat. "I do believe the children need time. But I can not, I will not allow a funeral for The Slayer. It isn't done. Not in theses walls."  
  
The normally outspoken young girl, was quiet Michelle could speak with almost anyone, but this man. She watched the argument quietly.  
  
Quinton noted her solemn silence. "Perhaps we could arrange something to take the young one's minds off of recent events. A dance?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
The old man ignored the younger's stammering. "Perhaps a movie screening?"  
  
Richard could not believe what he was hearing. A person dies, and Mr. travers thought a movie would fix everything. He looked back at Michelle, who was smiling strangely at Richard. His face was blank for about two seconds, then he understood why she smiled.  
  
Richard turned back to Mr. travers. "A movie would be helpful."  
  
Quinton made a quick nod. "Very well then. We will have a movie screening in the Rugby room in, I would say five or six days. That will give us time to view and edit it beforehand."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Richard put out his hand. Quinton took it and gave the boy a firm handshake.  
  
The two teens headed out the door, and through the halls back to the living quarters. "I can't believe it." Michelle said as they walked.  
  
"Which part? The 'We don't mourn her' part, or the fact that he just offered us a perfect solution without having any idea?" Richard turned another corner with Michelle.  
  
She thought about the question. "Both."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hmm..what are those crazy kids up to. Did I pull off the 'frantic Giles' thing? Hope so. Is Quinton bad enough? Naaa. Gonna turn him into a big pile of dog doo doo here soon. Please R&R with any constructive comments..I'll settle for out and out praise. :-) 


	16. Preparation

****Spell Checked  
  
****OMG!! I have 7 reviews in one day!! OMG!! ***insert one snoopy dance for every review here*** I get a happy from 4, but 7?!?! Yay me! :-) Thanks so much everyone. And thanks to mergatrude for pointing out the spelling mistake. **Mental 'duh' inserted here**. I'm trying to put out a chapter a day here. And I really appreciate ya'll for thanking me for that one too. Don't be to angry about the shortness this time. Only had a little time to write today. Please, Enjoy. :-)  
  
**** There's this guy, his name is Joss, and he owns allot of stuff, including these characters. This story here though, is all mine.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Preparation  
  
Buffy walked alongside Rashta as they strode through the cavern. The Slayer studied her surroundings and noted the lack of scent to the area. The studied the rock that served as walls and ceiling. She could hear an odd white noise from above. "Where are we going?"  
  
"No where. I thought you enjoyed walking while you talked."  
  
Buffy looked at the woman with gold hair. "Well, then what exactly are we going to be talking about?"  
  
The demon smiled. "It is your choice."  
  
Buffy looked ahead as they drew in deeper through the cavern. "What's going to happen to us?"  
  
"That question is broad."  
  
Buffy looked at the woman with slight frustration. "What...how are Spike and I going to change?"  
  
"You refer to your being I assume. The shell that contains the spirits you possess."  
  
"Yea. I mean the hearing thing I get, but am I going to start craving thick red liquids?"  
  
A small chuckle was muffled by the demon. "No. You will become all of the strengths of The Pure, and your Vampire. Your eyes, ears, your nose, even those gifts you possess will be improved."  
  
Buffy thought about her gifts. The things she had simply because she was The Slayer. Her strength was one, her healing, her speed. But there was another.  
  
"What about Spike?"  
  
"Ah, yes. The Vampire." She paused as she thought of how to reveal the Vampire's fate. "He will gain the strengths that he gave up by coming to the surface in a human's body, and the strength you have by possessing a human body."  
  
"And what would those things be?" Buffy asked remembering Angel's description of his freedom in Pylia, along with the information Giles had found on Pure Vampire Demons.  
  
"The Vampire will no longer be harmed by the sun, no more than a human. Crucifix, holy water and garlic will no longer be of use in harming him." She looked at the young blonde gauging her reaction.  
  
The Slayers thoughts ran through her mind while trying to grasp everything she was being told. The demon stopped talking, but Buffy felt as though the conversation was not over. "What else."  
  
"You are both gaining the best of each other, and the best of your former selves."  
  
"Your avoiding the answer. I really hate that."  
  
Rashta took a needed breath. "He will be alive."  
  
Buffy stopped walking, turned and stared blankly at the demon. A moment passed and The Slayer shook her head in a short, quick motion. "Run that by me again?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"So, what is the lesson for this visit, pet?" Spike asked while pulling out a cigarette. The one evil habit that he had kept, and bugged the hell out of his Slayer.  
  
"The lesson?" Akor stood across from him in the cavern he assumed Peaches had been in while he remained in the other on his previous visit.  
  
"Yea. Aren't we going through another picture show for the benefit of my...unlife?"  
  
The demon nodded slowly in understanding. "The lesson, Vampire, is preparation."  
  
Spike took a long drag off his lit smoke. "Wasn't that the lesson last time?" He exhaled.  
  
"Education, realization, destiny. Those were the lessons. Now you need to understand."  
  
Spike tipped his head. "Understand what?"  
  
"Your new place on the Earth's surface." She looked over the black clad Vampire. It was coming sooner than predicted. His connection to The Slayer had seen to that. "And your new life."  
  
With those last words, Spike was suddenly very uncomfortable. He ached. The pain in his chest was unmanageable and his hand quickly flew over his breast. "What. The. Hell." He began breathing with rasping breaths, and fell to the ground, grasping at the dirt.  
  
"SSSTTTTOOOPPPP!!!" He cried out into the cavern.  
  
The demon stood and watched the transformation in the Vampire he crawled on the ground in pain. She could do nothing for him, but try to make sure he did not harm himself. His cries grew more frantic. He threw his hands over his ears to block out the pounding in his brain.  
  
"Please..." The man before her cried. "Please...."  
  
"It will be alright. I know it is painful, but you must relax. Try to control your senses." She came within a few feet of his still writhing body, trying to sooth him with words.  
  
Slowly he took his hands from his ears. He drew in long breaths, trying to calm his body and mind. With a great fear filling his entire body, he brought his left hand to his heart. The steady rhythm was there under his hand. "What..." He turned behind him and looked at the demon menacingly. "What the bloody hell did you do to me?"  
  
He snarled, and the demon's visage came forth. He felt the shifting of his bone and skin.  
  
At first, he looked up trying to see his own brow, then he ran his tongue over his teeth. His hands both came to his forehead for further verification. Confusion filled him. He turned back to the demon, this time too lost to be angry. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Michelle and Anya walked down the balcony to Michelle's home. Before they reached it, Michelle's neighbor came out of the apartment just before their destination.  
  
"Michelle." The gray haired woman greeted her smiling. "And Mrs. Harris. What are you two up to today?"  
  
Michelle looked up to Anya, then back to the older woman. "Anya has agreed to help me with my studies. She is a specialist on demons."  
  
"Demonology." Her neighbor corrected her. Then looked to Anya. "I suppose having been one yourself, you would be a good tutor." Her statement was laced lightly with the bigotry engrained on The Council's members.  
  
Anya, however couldn't agree more. "Thank you. I thought so too." She smiled as the teen lead her past the woman and to her apartment.  
  
The woman walked towards the lift shaking her head.  
  
Once inside, they joined the others gathered in Michelle's home. "Mrs. Weatherby is getting nosy again. This might have to be our last meeting here." Michelle said to the room filled with classmates and friends.  
  
Richard looked over the room. "Well it is getting harder to find excuses for coming over here all the time." A murmur of agreement went through the room.  
  
"Fine." Anya stood in front of the children. "We can't meet. So we better get assignments done today, and everyone better stick to the plan." She took a breath and looked around the full living room. "Christian, is your friend willing to switch the disks?"  
  
"Yes. But he said it will have to wait until halfway through the show."  
  
Anya thought about it. "It should be ok." Again she scanned the faces until she came upon a slim, muscular young man that almost reminded her if Spike with is light blonde hair. "Joel, has your team figured out a way in to Mr. Travers office?"  
  
"Getting in isn't the problem. It's getting him out. We can't put the equipment in place while he's in his office."  
  
"So we need a distraction? Something to get the ol' man out of his office." She sighed. "Where's Spike and his stories when you need them?"  
  
A few girls giggled from behind the group.  
  
"We'll have to work on that one." Anya said continuing her list of things to be done before the next five days passed. "What about the locks?" She asked a boy sitting in front of his lap top eating an apple. He looked up. "No problem. Once Willow gave me a few crack codes I was able to break into the mainframe. It's old, and doesn't have much protection."  
  
"Good." Anya turned back to Michelle. "That just leaves the power."  
  
The same young man in front of his computer raised his hand. "Audrey's covering that end. She's not here, has to study for an exam. But she found a weakness in their system, and can time a calculated power loss to the entire building, excluding the Rugby room with a blueprint of the living quarters, commons, and the Rugby room."  
  
Joel turned in his seat to the boy at the table. "I have those. I'll get them to her tonight."  
  
Christian raised his hand, and Anya nodded her head at him. "What if we shut off the power as a distraction?"  
  
"Not a good idea." Richard answered. "They might figure out the weakness before we really need it."  
  
Christian nodded in agreement.  
  
Michelle looked around the room. She saw the faces of her friends. She took another glance at Joel. "Would it take all three of you to set up the equipment in Mr. Travers's office?"  
  
The young man with almost white hair looked back at the girl. "No. I don't suppose so. Why?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Randall stood in the hall waiting for the guard to report in. They had been searching for the Vampire now for 38 hours. As of yet, there had not been a single sighting of him. The young Watcher was baffled. The Council's office building was large, he was quite aware of this, but at some point they should have at least laid eyes on The Vampire during the sweeps of the building.  
  
He looked down the hallway, hoping to see the guard. He still hadn't returned.  
  
Randall began pacing while visions of The blonde Vampire ran through his head. In his mind he was torturing members of The Council in a small dark room. He could hear the screams of pain echo in his head.  
  
When Randall turned to continue his pacing, he nearly ran over the guard behind him. He jumped back, then composed himself. "Your report?"  
  
"I'm afraid we still can not locate The Vampire, Sir."  
  
"Well then, keep looking. He is here somewhere."  
  
"Yes, Sir." The guard turned, and jogged down the hallway.  
  
Randall headed for Quinton's office. He was to report to him every hour regardless.  
  
The woman simply nodded from her desk as Randall knocked on the door, and entered.  
  
Quinton looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes Randall. Have they located him yet?"  
  
"No, Sir. I'm afraid not." He walked to the desk of his mentor. "I don't understand it. Someone should have seen him by now."  
  
Quinton leaned forward in his seat. He contemplated the situation all around. Nothing had been going as planned, not since The Slayer died. The children were all acting strangely, even for children. A Vampire was running loose in The Council's home, and he was going to have trouble coming up with an excuse as to why he couldn't find the body of the Slayer.  
  
He had thought that last night, after making a few inquiries, the party responsible for her death would step up and receive their freedom with gratitude. Instead, no one would admit who had killed The Slayer.  
  
No. Things were not going well at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Willow set up the lap top just before the last bell of the day. The end of the second day her best friend had been missing. "Ok Tara. It's ready." She called from the kitchen table to the bedroom.  
  
"Kay.."  
  
Willow watched the glow from the hallway, and listened to the familiar sound of magic. The spell ended with a crackle. A few moments later the spell began again, and the glow filled the hall. Once again it ended with a crackle. Tara emerged with a pile of black clothing. "Does Anya really think this will work?"  
  
Willow stopped the lap top's feed of an empty bedroom once she saw Tara in the hall. The redhead shrugged her shoulders at her lovers question. "She said the kid could pass for him, as long as no one actually got a clear look at him."  
  
Tara set the clothes inside the paper bag she had used to pack her magic herbs in for the trip to England. "I'll give this to Dawn in the morning, she'll be able to get it to Joel easier than I will."  
  
"Yea. From what I've seen, some of the adults are wondering why the kids are all mixxy with us now. Especially with Buffy...gone." Willow sighed at the thought of what the Council believed was the truth behind Buffy's sudden disappearance. "But Dawn, well, she's their age and her friendship with the other kids here the adults can understand."  
  
"At least with them too distracted with finding Spike, we have a chance to pull this off." Tara said as she folded the top down on the bag.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I love wild goose chases as well twists. The thought of the special ops unit came to me after watching This Years Girl, and Who Are You? I felt like a little undercover work would be fun. 


	17. Pivotal

****Spell Checked  
  
****I sorta screwed up at teh end. This is a repost of this chapter.  
  
****OK, personally. I need a new desk chair. My back hurts like the dickens right now. UG! Awe well. Here is my new chapter. A little longer than the last two, and I am pretty sure that this story now had more words than the last one...and that one had 6 more chapters than this one so far. On A much Cooler more *for me* I had 8 reviews this morning. YAY!!!! BIG HUGS TO EVERYONE. (((((everyone))))). Thanks so much, now I'll quit bitchin' about my back. HEHE. I hope I pulled this chapter off alright. Please Enjoy :-)  
  
****I have nothing witty to say about it today. Joss owns Buffy..I wonder what he does with her when she's not on tv? (ok, was that over the top?)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Pivotal  
  
Rashta took a needed breath. "He will be alive."  
  
Buffy stopped walking, turned and stared blankly at the demon. A moment passed and The Slayer shook her head in a short, quick motion. "Run that by me again?"  
  
Rashta turned so that she was looking directly into The Slayers eyes. "He will be alive."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe the words. She didn't know why, but she hadn't expected this. Changes, sure. But this wasn't just some change. This was...alive. She looked around the cavern, not sure why. Her mind was racing to quickly for her to keep up.  
  
"Living...how?"  
  
The demon nodded. She hadn't expected The Slayer to accept her words this quickly. An explanation was needed and deserved. "Living. He will be alive. As you are." She stepped up to the young woman keeping her eyes on Buffy's. "He will breath. His heart will beat. He will grow old. He will live."  
  
The blonde heard the words, and tried to imagine Spike with a beating heart. Growing old. Breathing was easier, he did that anyway, although she never knew why. Buffy contemplated her lover's new life. The corners of her mouth began to turn up. "Alive?" She blinked quickly looking away from the demon, them back up to her. "Alive?" She asked seriously.  
  
The demon nodded. "Very much so." She saw The Slayer's mouth begin to smile, and her face soften. The demon reached into the young woman's mind.  
  
The Slayer felt very much un-slay-ie. At that moment she found herself thinking thought that up until now, had never crossed her mind. Not without reality seeping into them and destroying her fantasy.  
  
. She saw herself walking hand in hand with Spike through a field of wildflowers. Smiling and laughing in the sun's rays. She saw herself at her weddingg with Spike standing at the alter waiting for her to reach him. She saw them walking along the beach, splashing in the surf with her friends. She saw a small girls with dark blonde hair running up to them, then hug them both.  
  
Then she remembered. Sam and Ashton never had any children. Sorrow filled Buffy.  
  
"Do not worry." Rashta said softly. "I see many possibilities in your future.  
  
Buffy looked up at the woman. "How did you know...you can read minds?" The demon nodded. "Then you know what else I'm wondering."  
  
"What of the demon inside him?" Buffy nodded. Rashta once again stood closely to Buffy, trying to decide what to tell her, how much she should know. "In the final stage, he will be gifted."  
  
Buffy cocked her head. "What's the final stage?"  
  
"That I can not reveal." She watched Buffy's face twist with worry. "The final stage is a choice. One that must be made without previous knowledge. It must be done in earnest, not because of directions given."  
  
"More secrets?" She asked the cavern, and Rashta nodded to answer. "Fine. Then when are all my little changes going to be done?"  
  
"All, but the final stage, are complete."  
  
The blonde looked at her with confusion. "But I only hear better. Nothing else is different."  
  
"Untrue. You have yet to discover them, but they are there." Rashta bent down to look into Buffy's hazel eyes. "Try to remember a great anger you had. As a Vampire uses his demon, it is the same for your newly acquired senses." She straightened up and brought her hand up. Soon the cavern was filled with darkness."Now, try to feel your anger, and focus on your sight."  
  
Buffy looked around in the thick darkness. 'Ok. Angry. Something that made me angry.' She smiled. Quinton came to her mind quickly. She remembered the cameras, the Vampires after her in London, Randall and his damn evaluations.  
  
As the memories came to her, she looked deeper into the blackness surrounding her. There was no change. "This isn't working."  
  
"You must focus, in time it will come naturally, but for now, focus."  
  
Buffy tried again. Dawn stealing, Spike smoking in the kitchen, the bill for the plumbing, Xander's singing demon.. Nothing.  
  
"This just isn't working. Turn on the lights would ya'?" Buffy asked into the darkness. But no answer came. "Rashta? I said turn on the lights." There was still no answer.  
  
Buffy started walking through the darkness. She tried fitfully to see something. At some point even her regular eyes would begin to adjust.  
  
"Comon'" She chastised her vision. "Comon'!" Suddenly she was able to see. There standing in front of her was Rashta. "Took you long enough to flip the switch." Buffy sighed. "Look, I know you say that they're supposed to work, but I can't seem to get them to." Buffy pointed at her eyes.  
  
The demon smiled at her. "They are working quite well."  
  
Buffy looked at her blankly. "You mean, now?" The demon nodded. "Buffy looked around the cavern easily. She could see everything. "Cool." As she said the word, her tongue touched her sharp incisors. Slowly she turned her head back to the demon as a shaking hand raised to feel the ridges on her forehead.  
  
She began to breath to quickly, and hyperventilate. "What...what did you....do?" A single tear trailed down her demon face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The steady rhythm was there under his hand. "What..." He turned behind him and looked at the demon menacingly. "What the bloody hell did you do to me?"  
  
He snarled, and the demon's visage came forth. He felt the shifting of his bone and skin.  
  
At first, he looked up trying to see his own brow, then he ran his tongue over his teeth. His hands both came to his forehead for further verification. Confusion filled him. He turned back to the demon, this time too lost to be angry. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Akor took tentative steps to the man. "You are alive, but the demon in you has not been released."  
  
Spike pushed his demon back with practiced ease. "Well, make up your mind. Either I'm a demon, or I'm 'uman. Not playing both sides 'ere."  
  
The demon looked at the man, now standing in front of her. "There is a final step to be taken. In that, you will become as your Slayer."  
  
He raised a scared eyebrow. "And the demon?"  
  
She eyed him, noting his stance. He was relaxed, simply listening. "Your demon will be gifted. Spike, your demon is who you are. He is who I am speaking to. Just as the demon in Your Slayer has been slowly brought forth after eons of waiting, yours has always been there, waiting."  
  
Spike tried to understand her. The demon would be gifted. He was the demon inside of him. Then it wasn't a matter of the demon it was- "William. This body's soul?"  
  
"The soul will be released. He has served his purpose in this, and will be granted what he has been waiting for as well."  
  
"So it's a big happy all around, is it?"  
  
The demon sighed at herself. He was difficult, and impatient. "The last step will be a difficult one. Only after it has been completed will these things happen."  
  
"So it's another test?" Spike reached into his duster and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter again. He quickly lit one and took a drag. No time passed between the inhaling of smoke, and the violent coughing that erupted from him.  
  
He bent over and choked out the burning haze of tobacco. It took a few minutes, but he was finally able to catch his breath. He looked at the burning thin cylinder, and back at the demon. "Let me guess. These are now bad for me."  
  
The demon had kept her laughter in check up until his ridiculous question. At that moment, she could hold it no longer, and a cackling of unknown comparison erupted from her mouth.  
  
Spike gave her a mock smile. "Oh yea. Very bloody funny. Let's have a laugh while Spike chokes to death." He smiled at his own words. "And now it's literal." He shook his head at the entire unbelievable situation. "Next, you'll tell me Buffy's got fangs."  
  
Akor's laughs stopped abruptly.  
  
Spike's eyebrow went up. "Oh comonn'!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Anya sat waiting on the couch of Giles apartment. They were waiting to start, but still needed a few things. Her husband was in charge of getting the items.  
  
It had only taken the morning to get everything set up. Once Willow showed the young teen hacker how to control the feed of the cameras they needed to use for cover for this afternoons little scam.  
  
Then both the Scoobies, and the Jr. Scoobies made sure that everyone knew their part. They had 4 days to make sure The Council was ready for Buffy and Spike, as well as The Council's new future. This part of the plan would be pivotal.  
  
If this went well, they just had to wait for the night of the movie. The day The Slayer and The Vampire should come back.  
  
The ex-demon was pulled away from her thought's as her husband bound through the door.  
  
"Ok, got em'" He set down 3 earpieces with small microphones,and two radios. "We can pick up the guards frequencies on this one." He began setting the smaller of the black boxes. "And we can talk to each other with this one." He said handing the smaller one to Willow, who was seated at her usual spot at the table with her lap top.  
  
"Thanks Xander." She typed on her key board, and pulled up what blueprints she could find on The Council's Headquarters. "If I can get this to work, we should be able to tell where he is, and locate most of the guards."  
  
"Don't thank me.Joel had these and about 50 other toys for his training." The brunette sat next to his wife on the couch.  
  
Tara came in the door with her satchel. "Almost ready?"  
  
"Ah. Tara, yes."Giles stood up and handed the blonde one of the earpieces and microphone. "The young man has the microphone, so you'll need to listen carefully for his signal. Willow has one here to let you know when to get in place as well."  
  
Tara nodded. "Ok. I'll be in the den waiting." She smiled at Willow before leaving the apartment.  
  
Giles turned to Xander. "You'll need to get to the junction near the sparring room quickly."  
  
"No problem." He pressed the earpiece in his ear. "Just make sure you tell me when he's comin' my way."  
  
Willow looked up at her friend and smiled. "You got it, Night Hawk."  
  
Xander smiled back his the redhead, then kissed Anya quickly on her forehead before going out the door.  
  
Willow typed in a few more things before Dawn came through the door. "Hey guys. We ready?"  
  
"Almost." Giles said eyeing the girl. "Is Joel ready?"  
  
Dawn laughed a little. "Oh yea. He looked all Spikey." She saw the earpiece on the table. "Is that for Haden?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Giles picked up the small black earpiece, with the microphone.  
  
The teen smiled when she took it. "I feel like I'm in Mission Imposable." She said as she headed out the door.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "That's not too far from the truth." He said to the room, now containing Anya, Willow and himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Joel walked through the halls unnoticed. His Jacket and pants easily hid the clothing on underneath. He made his way to the sparring room. "Base. I'm 1 minute from contact one."  
  
Inside, Xander threw a few punches at the bag hanging from the ceiling. A crackle came from his ear. "Xander. He's on his way to you now."  
  
"Got it." Xander ran to the door and opened it just enough to see the hall. Joel turned the corner and headed in his direction.  
  
The blonde slipped in the door, and shut it swiftly. He looked at the brunette. "This idea of your wife's better work."  
  
"Your tellin' me?"  
  
Joel slipped the oversized pants off, along with the Jacket. Xander quickly put them on over his clothing.  
  
A moment later, the blonde stood for inspection. "Well?"  
  
Xander looked him over. Blond hair, black cloths, slender guy. "Just don't let anyone get a clear look of your face, and I think you'll be fine." Xander walked to the door, and peeked out. The corridor was clear, so he stepped out. He walked to the T of the hall, and looked around both corners, giving Joel the all clear.  
  
"Base. The bat is on the loose." The black clad blonde said into his wrist and ran out the door and past Xander.  
  
Xander walked down the hall towards the den slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Dawn walked to the group of teens waiting for her. She sat next to the two brothers that made up the rest of the special ops. trainees. The twins had curly red hair. Hardly the type you'd think would be undercover, but then again, that was the point.  
  
"Here Haden."She handed over the small device to the boy next to her. "They're almost ready."  
  
"OK." He pressed the device into his ear and slipped the mic under his cuff. The two boys stood up and headed out of the commons.  
  
"That mean us too." Richard said to Christian.  
  
The blonde lead the younger boy out into the building. Michelle watched her friends walk out. "I really hope no one gets caught."  
  
"Me too." Dawn agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Willow sat with her lap top in front of her and the small bleeps that read as the source of radio signals. The diagram of The Council's floor plan lit with small indicators to the signal's location. There had to be separate windows for each section of the building, but it would work.  
  
"Ok, Xander. Head to the den, but take it slow. He should be awhile." Willow sat back. The three watched the large black box waiting for a voice to come from it.  
  
A crackle came. "I'm heading towards The Watcher's section."  
  
Willow flipped through the windows she had open until she came to The Watcher's main offices section. His signal came in clearly a moment later. He was on the outskirts of the large area. Several twisting hallways connected to each other. Willow also spotted 5 different radio signals that matched those the guards used. "Five hawks. Two at 12:00, one at 9:00, and two coming at you from 3:00."  
  
She smiled at Giles. "Military talk is fun."  
  
Anya looked at her. "My Xander could be in danger, and your worried about codenames, and o'clocks?"  
  
Willow frowned, and turned back to her pc. "I like codenames." she said to herself pouting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Haden walked with Anthony through the halls. As with other children of The Council, they were nodded at when recognized, but other wise ignored.  
  
Once the children reached adolescence, it was no more unusual to see them in the building than at the off grounds pool.  
  
The two walked in silence around the corners as they drew closer to Mr. Travers office. Before the final turn, they slipped through an unlocked door. The dark room would serve them as cover until they knew the room was clear. Now it was just time to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Joel stopped before crossing the junction. The guard was just around the corner according to the redhead. He took one final breath before leaping across the hall and sprinting down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Willow watched the dot cross the junction, and move quickly down the hall. Another light moved to the junction and stopped.  
  
"Team 5. Vampire sighting in Watchers offices. Grid 3-H."  
  
"This is Richton. "What direction is he heading?"  
  
"East, Sir."  
  
A few moment of silence passed.  
  
"Team 2, sweep grid 2-I. team 3 sweep grid 4-G, team 5 you have 3-H. Over."  
  
"Team 2 confirmed." "Team 5 confirmed." "Team 5 confirmed."  
  
Anya stood up and walked behind Willow. She stood and watched the dots on the girls screen move around quickly. "Where is Joel?"  
  
Willow pointed to a dot moving away from the group and out of The Watcher's offices.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Randall ran down the halls and past the waiting twins hiding place. The young Watcher nearly tripped when he stopped to knock on Quinton's door. The secretary made no move to stop him as he barged in.  
  
"Mr. Travers."He said as he bound ito the room. "He's been sighted."  
  
Quinton stood up quickly, and began buttoning his jacket. "Where?"  
  
"Here, Sir. In the Watcher's offices." He shuffled his feet nervously. Fear was written all over his pale face.  
  
"Calm yourself, son. He can't do any harm to you or I." Quinton walked slowly around his desk.  
  
Randall looked dumbfounded. "But, sir. He could be on a rampage. He's an animal, and he may blame you for her death."  
  
"What reason could he possibly have to blame me? He has no idea of any of my plans." Quinton calmly leaned on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Sir. I mean no disrespect, but he may believe he could have saved her...if you had not revoked his privileges. He seemed to act as though he was responsible for her well being when it came to their patrols."Randall looked around the office. I think you should come with me to another office sir, or perhaps the living quarters."  
  
The older man tilted his head and looked up at his ceiling. Then to the young man before him. "You may be right." He looked over his shoulder to the wall, and sighed. He closed the book on his desk and scooped it up. "I suppose I should go until he is secured, just in case he has knowledge of my offices location."  
  
The two men walked out of the door. Randall saw the young woman behind her desk. "You may want to come with us Miss. We suspect the Vampire may be headed this way."  
  
"Oh dear." the woman said as she pulled her purse onto her shoulder, then walked away with the gentlemen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Anthony pressed his ear to the door. He was soon smiling as he heard Mr. Travers's voice.  
  
"He's leaving." He whispered to his brother.  
  
Haden nodded and the boys slowly peered out the door. The halls were empty.  
  
In minutes, they had the door opened, and were opening the false wall.  
  
Haden looked at all the screens. "That's ..what did Dawn call it? Wiggy?"  
  
Anthony looked along the edges of the wall for the panel that hid the wires connecting and controlling the monitors and camera.  
  
Haden pulled out a small silver rectangular box and some short wires from hidden pockets under his jacket.  
  
Finally Anthony found the panel, and pulled it open. The mangled wires inside were a rainbow of colors. "You have it?"  
  
"Right here." Haden handed the rectangle to his brother. While Anthony held it in place, Haden connected the appropriate wires, and clipped it so it would not move. "Done." The young man lifted his wrist to his mouth. "Base. Screen Test."  
  
"Coming right up." The voice called from Haden's ear. All of the screens suddenly flipped on, all showing the redhead at her computer the ex-demon stood behind her. Mr. Giles was sitting beside her, his back to the camera.  
  
Willow looked up at them and waved. "Check base. Screen Test affirmative."  
  
"Ending Screen Test." The voice said. .All of the screens went blank.  
  
The two young men pressed the small button under the chair, and left the office, sure to lock it after they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Richard and Christian stood quietly in the classes section. They had seen Joel run past earlier, but so far no guards had come.  
  
The looked down the hallways waiting.  
  
A guard came sprinting up the hall towards them.  
  
"Sir!" Christian began waving franticly. "I think I saw the Vampire. He ran right past us."  
  
"You did?" The guard asked looking around. Which way did he go."  
  
Christian pointed behind him.  
  
The guard lifted his walkie talkie. "We have a second sighting. Classes section. Grid M-4."  
  
The guard walked away as he received more orders. Christian and Richard made their way back to the commons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Willow took a deep breath, and flipped through the windows again. Joel was now running through the classes area of the building. "Base to bat. Time to land."  
  
"Rodger." Joel's said as he made his way to the den. Xander and he should run in to each other any minute.  
  
Xander kept his eyes pealed for the boy as he walked down the halls. He heard a thumping coming towards him and turned to see Joel running full speed up to him.  
  
"Xander. Thank god."  
  
He was quickly pulled into another room. "Hurry, they're right behind me. Quickly Xander took of the pants and jacket along with the dress shirt. He was immediately glad he wore a T-shirt under his shirt today.  
  
Joel tore off the black clothing and quickly donned the oversized clothing.  
  
Joel went out first, leaving Xander holding the pile of black clothing. "The bat is free."Xander rolled the clothing into a ball he could hide behind his back. "Time for laundry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Tara was seated on one of the lounging chairs in the large den. She was reading Emily dickenson when her signal was given. She stood casually and walked to the entrance holding her satchel open as though she was looking fore something.  
  
She caught movement from her left and continued looking down. A black blur was deposited into her satchel, and the form walked away. She closed her bag, and began to make her way back to the commons.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
OK..secret agent stuff is done..weird stuff happening on both the Vamp front and the Slayer front. People working together...Do you feel the love? I really don't want to spell check, but am. R&R if you want to tell me how much you love me. No haters please...Let's share the love. :-) 


	18. Fangs You Very Much

****Spell Checked  
  
****This chapter was all written and ready to be posted 4 hours ago..and then my pc gave me a illegal operations notice, and killed the window. Bastard! So I had t o rewrite the whole dang thing. So that I would be able to post today, I left some things's out in the original version, but not to worry...the details will be included in the next chapter. Speaking of which, I'm takin the kids to the zoo, so there may not be one tomorrow, possibly Saturday also. Just warning ya'. :-) Hi to JuniorK...glad to see you like the story. :-) Hey Haley, the chapterly reviewer. I just love that :-) Thanks to those of you who have written and asked to link my story to your site. I'll be e-mailing you soon, I just need some spare time now. (takes a deep breath) and to everyone who has just recently posted reviews, thanks. I so much appreciate it. I love to read reviews and I do a Snoopy dance for each one I get.  
  
****Joss owns Buffy, personally I'd rather own Spike, but that's just me.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Fangs You Very Much  
  
Tara walked back from the ladies shared bedroom. Willow cut the feed to the camera, and closed her lap top. She had relocated back in her apartment after Xander came into Giles's apartment earlier."I think it went perfectly."  
  
"Yea, I didn't see anyone following me, or Joel when we cam back."  
  
Willow sat by Tara on the couch. "Now all we have to do is wait out the next 4 days." She sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Dawn sat downstairs. "I really don't want to just sit around until Saturday." She said to Michelle.  
  
"Well, maybe you could help setup the Rugby room for the movie. It usually takes a few days." Michelle shifted in her seat on the couch when she noticed how close Richard was sitting. "I was thinking of doing it. myself."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Richard said smiling at her.  
  
Michelle felt very nervous suddenly. "So, Dawn. What do you think."  
  
"Sure. She smiled, seeing Michelle blush, then the way Richard was looking at her. "Maybe Richard would like to?"  
  
The blonde's head shot up. "No thanks. Classes."  
  
Dawn nodded. She'd forgotten that the future Watcher's had the tightest schedule of all the children.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Giles sat at his table with is texts. "Comon' Giles. there has to be something we can do." Anya complained. "I could tell you about Martol demons, or maybe Se'tor demons."  
  
Giles had to smile at the woman. Impatient and willing to help, but unfortunately there was little for her to do for him now. "I do appreciate it Anya, but I'm afraid what I am doing now would be of no interest."  
  
She frowned and pouted to her husband. "An, comon..maybe we can find Dawn and see what she's up to?"  
  
With a sigh, Anya reluctantly followed her husband down to the commons, and to the group of teens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Buffy couldn't pull her hands from her face. She felt the ridges teat covered her forehead, and the bridge of he nose. Her hands were damp from her tears, but that went unnoticed. She couldn't grasp the idea. It was a nightmare. A very familiar nightmare.  
  
Memories of Giles, Willow Xander and a small boy all filled her mind. She had been, and felt like a Vampire before. The nightmare had once again, become her reality here, where she was supposed to earn a gift. "This?! This is what I get for fighting against evil? I become one of the things I fought against?"  
  
Rashta watched the young woman's hysterics. She was afraid, and that was expected. She walked up to the young blonde and stroked her hair. "Do not be frightened child. It is not permanent. You will soon complete the transformation. This is for the final change."  
  
Buffy pulled away. Her tears had slowed, but she was still so confused. "I don't understand. Why is this happening?"  
  
The why was easy for the sister to understand. She could explain that much to the young girl, but how to make it clear to a human. She hoped teat the knowledge the Slayer had of a Vampire's demon would prove helpful. "You understand what the demon of a Vampire does when it takes a host, correct?"  
  
Buffy wiped the tears away from her eyes and cheeks. "Yea. The demon pushes the soul aside and takes over the body."  
  
"Basic, but correct. For most, the demon has the memories, knowledge, even talents of the host. The soul is pushed back, but sees and knows everything being done." Rashta started walking through the cavern again, and Buffy followed. "T'mure was drawn to the educated, the artistic, and the quiet. He loved the irony of his chaotic nature."  
  
"Like The Pure went to The Slayer when she was turned?"  
  
Rashta nodded. "It is the same. The demon searched for the qualities, and soon a change in him began. He not only took the memories, and knowledge. He gained the emotional states, the humanity, and began carrying them with him from each host. This demon kept a piece of each host and as time passed, he took notice of his own difference. More in the body of William than ever before. That is why we sent him to you. We knew that it was you and he who would bring the prophecy to pass. It was you who carried the spirit of The Pure. He only needed to be shown his path."  
  
"That's why you brought him here last time?"  
  
"Yes, he needed to be aware that what was happening...his love for you was not only allowed, but needed."  
  
Buffy listened, and thought of how each piece fit. "What happen's to The Pure after the changes are done?"  
  
"She remains in you, much as she has your entire existence, but once you have completed the final task, she will not come forth. She will be like the soul pushed aside. Only those strengths she has given you."  
  
Buffy's face twisted. "But then, what happens to The Slayers. Am I the last one? Faith?"  
  
Rashta looked at her in confusion. "The Slayer will go on. Faith is the continuation of the line. Why do you think we allowed your death 6 years ago?"  
  
"But you just said that The Pure would stay here..in me...?"  
  
Finally understanding The Slayer's confusion Rashta answered. "You believe that if The Pure does not pass on, neither will The Power of The Slayer?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"It is not that way. The Pure gave those strengths freely. There is no limit to them. You keep your because they were activated, as does Faith. You both possess them now, not because of The Pure, but because you were born, made, to be Slayers. The Pure became separate when it became clear you were the vessel she had emerge in."  
  
"How?"  
  
"How what my dear."  
  
"How did you know she was in me?"  
  
The demon sighed. "That day, the day of the nightmares, your Watcher said something. "She was so gifted." Rashta said.  
  
"He saw it in you, even though he had no idea what he saw. The natural ability, it was a thing that all Slayers have, but in you it was intensified and honed by the demon sleeping in you."  
  
Somewhere in her mind, Buffy was beginning to understand. This dark part of her, the part she was suddenly aware of, had always been there. Had always been a part of her. Spike had learned from his hosts, and she had learned from the Vampire that had given everything for a chance to be with T'mure again. Through her, The Pure had gotten her wish.  
  
Buffy thought about Spike, the demon and the soul. What was going to happen to the spirit of the man who once inhabited and controlled the body? "What happen's to William?"  
  
Rashta thought, then began explaining the fate of the soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Your serious?" Spike asked for the second time. "And the bumpies?" He pointed at his own forehead although he was in his human face.  
  
The sister nodded. "The pure is allowed to come forth here, in this place, until she has become one with the Slayer."  
  
Spike shook his head and looked at the ground. "She dies..twice for ya', and you think that the best gift you can give her is a bleedin demon?" He took another long toke of his cigarette. "Bloody idiots, you are. Couple a gits on their way to findin' themselves at the wrong end of a stake."  
  
He paced back and forth in front of the silent demon. "She's probably scared out of 'er wits." He turned his head around so he could see the demon while he walked back and forth. "I thought you were supposed to be all in on 'giving the love'." Then he stopped in his tracks. "You didn't have to make her a demon. If I wanted that I'd go hop myself back to Harm." His pacing picked up again. "Stupid chits, how is it even possible?"  
  
Finally after Spike stopped talking long enough for her to interrupt, Akor spoke. "Calm yourself. It is only temporary, and is necessary."  
  
Spike stopped walking. "Necessary?"  
  
"Yes, for the final changes to take place, there must be a sign from both of you. It must be done to complete the prophecy."  
  
His eyes widened. "You're going to make her feed? You're going to make her kill something...or someone?" He was too astonished at his own thought, but it was the only thing that made sense at the moment, and he knew damn well Buffy would't go for it. Even if they included a side order of bloodlust to go with the fangs. "She'll never do it. We know what happened to the other Slayer. She didn't let the demon take over completely. She only killed Vamps."  
  
Akor listened to the man's words. "We will not cause her to kill. What she does will be of her own volition."  
  
Spike just shook his head at the woman again. "She won't do it." Then he remembered his own fangs and bumpies. "What's the test in letting me keep these."  
  
"It is also temporary."  
  
Now thoroughly lost, Spike just stared at her. He tried to think of some mystical test he could remember that a Vampire had tried to pass with a lover. Something that involved a double kill, or feeding. His mind kept coming back to one thing, and he knew it couldn't be right. Could it?  
  
He had never pressed the subject. He remembered Buffy giving the blood easily to the wanker of a Watcher, and how it had pulled at his gut to hear her mock what he would use it for. "A nightcap." It was hardly what he would call it.  
  
Spike found himself staring at the wall, trying to grasp the situation. He looked back at the demon only to see her nod.  
  
The peroxide blonde filled with fear, shock and excitement.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I know, short, and quickly written. Hopefully not too sucky. If you have a sec., please R&R :-) 


	19. Obvious Conclusions

****Spell Checked  
  
****Don't let the title fool you. The story isn't over. Haley hit the nail on the head, now we just need to tell Buffy. HEHE. I'm sure she'll take it just fine. To answer a question, yes, I watch spy type movies, action adventure, stuff blows up in a movie..I'm there. People are sneaky, I'm there. Ona personal note My hubby has plans for tonight, so possibly there will be a second chapter out today. No guarantee..but hell, I wanna see what happens too. LOL Enjoy! :-)  
  
****Now it's time to thank Joss. All together now...THANKS JOSS!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Obvious Conclusions  
  
Buffy walked with the demon. Although they had no goal to reach, their strides held purpose.The Slayer tried to feel the demon inside of her, tried to communicate with it somehow, but the only answers she received were intermittent Vamp outs, and periods of super senses.  
  
All she had to do to finish what had started inside her, was complete a final task. One that she had the worst feeling about. The fact that the demon in her was for the final stage did not provide comfort. In fact it made the knot in her stomach tighter.  
  
The demon walking beside her watched The Slayer's face change as her thoughts were analyzed one by one. "You are still confused. I wish there was more I could do for you." Rashta looked around herself. "Perhaps there is."  
  
Buffy slowed her pace and looked at the gold haired demon. "I thought you said I couldn't know."  
  
"Of your change, no, but of the changes you are causing...I think it would be beneficial. But this should be viewed by The Second as well."  
  
Rashta closed her eye, and stood very still. Buffy watched the woman concentrate, then heard a voice from behind as a hand fell to her shoulder.  
  
"You all right, luv?"  
  
Buffy turned quickly, and saw Spike. Without thinking she leapt up and held him, clasping her hands behind his neck.  
  
Spike almost lost his balance. The tightness of her grip was a familiar thing, but now there was something a little different. "Got.. to breath... Buffy." He said, although he didn't really have that much of a problem with her grip.  
  
She stood back, and saw him smiling at her. "Oh yea." She said, looking at him. He didn't really look different. She reached out a hand to touch his face. He was warm. "They really..your really..."  
  
"S'far as I can tell." He said with a cocky grin.  
  
She ran her hand down from his cheek, past his neck, over his chest and over his beating heart. Her eyes flew to his. She smiled lightly and found herself looking into his laughing blue orbs.  
  
He hadn't know the effect his live body would have on her. Some shock he had figured on, but the look in her eyes...he didn't care if he would someday die from a mortal life, the moment he saw her pure happiness, his undead life ended.  
  
Of course, he was still Spike. A beating heart couldn't change that. "So luv, I showed you my new tricks...you gonna' share yours?"  
  
The happiness in Buffy's face melted away along with her human face. "Spike! You are such a pig. I swear. Here I am all happy your breathing...and all you can think of is..." She realized she had just given him exactly what he'd asked for. "Bloody hell!"  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh great." She threw her hands in the air. "Now I sound like you too." She turned around, and faced the sisters who had moved to stand together. "That's about it for me. I think I need to get back to Sunnydale. Now would be very good please."  
  
Spike shook his head at her laughing.  
  
The sisters looked at each other. Akor looked back at the couple. "The time is near, but you must be prepared."  
  
Rashta picked up her sister's sentence. "You friends have been very busy with the humans who are to care for The Slayer."  
  
Buffy cocked her head, not noticing she was still in demon form. Spike watched her features, and studied the form she had taken. All in all, it didn't matter she was beautiful, and his.  
  
"Exactly what have they been up to?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sister."Rashta asked Akor.  
  
"My pleasure sister." The Demon raised her arms high and placed them on the wall. A glowing rectangle appeared on the cavern wall. It was not like the mock screen Spike had seen them use before. This was more like a window into another reality.  
  
The four watched as the scene focused, and they could make out the figures shown.  
  
Anya was talking to several children in one of the apartments of the familiar living quarters of The Council. She seemed to be calling to each member in the room. "Anyanka has helped much in your plan Slayer."  
  
Buffy looked at Rashta. "My plan? You mean they've been going on with it?" She looked back at the screen as Xander Stood in the Sparring room. Soon a young man came in that she almost mistook as Spike. They watched the young man run past Xander and around a corner.  
  
"Whas' that all about?" Spike asked watching guards emerge, and give chase.  
  
"It was a distraction." Akor answered. "The children have been helping to prepare for the new ways they will follow. They have been learning the ways from your Council S;ayer."  
  
Buffy watched the images of a disk being passed from Willow to Dawn, then to a young brunette. The boy walked into The Rugby room and up a small stand holding equipment Buffy didn't recognize until she saw what appeared to be a cd, or possibly a dvd player. The screen panned around the room, now filled with chairs, and a large screen at the far end. It was more of a monitor than a Screen, but again she did not recognize the equipment.  
  
Spike pointed when Xander appeared from behind the screen carrying some wood, a tool belt affixed around his waist. Dawn ran up to him and the two walked out the door past many familiar faces the two blondes recognized as several of the children that had gathered for Spike's last story.  
  
Dawn stopped and sat with Michelle, Richard and a myriad of other faces. Christian came off of the lift as Xander sat in a out of the way spot to remove some nails from the boards.  
  
Christian walked across the room to a group of smaller children where Anya sat playing a game with them. He handed her a note, she read it and pocketed it. Then she returned to the task of entertaining the children. The screen followed Christian through the halls of The Council until it came upon the den that connected to each library. He walked up to a computer and talked to a boy who was typing franticly.  
  
The boy stopped what he was doing and put in a small disk. He typed some more, waited and handed the small disk to Christian who headed back out into the halls. The screen stayed focused on the den, and soon they saw Giles coming out of a library. His hands were full, and he held a pencil in his mouth as he flipped pages.  
  
Soon Tara walked over to him, and pointed to a page she was reading. He nodded and took the book from her. She walked back to show Willow in a library full of ancient texts.  
  
Buffy looked back at the demons. "What exactly are they doing?"  
  
"Preparation." Rashta answered. "When you were found missing, they knew it was because of one of two things. Either you had died, or come here."  
  
Akor interrupted. "They have great faith in you, both of you."  
  
The blonde couple looked from the demons, to each other, smiled, then looked back to the sisters. RAshta picked up her speech. "Once your Watcher had decided you must have been called here, they set out to put you ideas in motion. they have given themselves 7 days to accomplish all that needs to be. And with the children, they are nearly finished. Small details are all that are needed for them to be ready, and The Watcher is doing that as you see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Yes Tara. This is exactly what I was looking for." Giles took the text from the young woman.  
  
Tara turned and headed back to Willow who was still looking through The Watcher's chronicles. "Was there another one?" The red head asked.  
  
"No, I think he just about has it. I can't believe he's trying to rewrite the whole thing." Tara looked back at the older man. He had not done anything but research for the last 48 hours. When he said he had an idea for a new change, she hadn't thought much of it. Anya had been turned away, so it wasn't demon oriented.  
  
That of course, had perked the redhead's interest, and she peaked. As always, curiosity got the cat, and she was pulled into the research. Tara had just happened upon them this morning after gathering some spell books.  
  
When she saw what the hacker and the Watcher were doing, she insisted on helping. It was one of the few times she ever insisted anything, but if things went the way they hoped, it would be needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked from behind the screen. It was huge, and he knew it wasn't cheap. Unless of course you had a carpenter on hand that did free repairs. Dawn ran up to him. "Hey Dawnster. What's the haps?"  
  
"Willow and Tara are helping Giles with his research, and he still won't tell us what it's about. Anya is playing with all the little kids. I think you better watch out."  
  
At first Xander didn't get it. But then he realized Dawn's hint at Anya thinking about having kids. His face twitched.  
  
the two went their separate ways and Dawn sat with her friends. "I Christian done yet?"  
  
Just then Richard spotted the young man coming from the lift. "There he goes." They watched him walk to Anya, then out the commons door."  
  
Michelle turned back around to face her friends. "That's it then?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "We have the frequency used on the radios, the feed is directly hooked dup to Mr. Travers office thanks to Joel and his buddies."  
  
Richard looked around. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
Michelle started to giggle with Dawn at the question. "Oh yea." The raven haired girl managed between giggles. "You were in classes when it happened."  
  
"What?" The blonde asked.  
  
Dawn looked right at him and tried her best to keep a straigh face. "He's looking for himself." Then doubled over in laughter, Michelle quickly followed.  
  
Richard looked between them, not understanding. "He's looking for himself?" The question no more than left his mouth before he understood the joke. "You mean they are out looking for Spike?"  
  
When both Dawn and Michelle's heads bobbed up and down to confirm his statement, he joined in the laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Joel stood outside the main hall into the classes section. "Isn't this just too ironic?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"I don't get it. Why show us this if we aren't going to remember it?" Buffy asked seriously.  
  
"You take with you what is needed." Akor answered simply.  
  
"Got to love these ladies. They never really tell you a thing." Spike said putting his hands in his duster contemplating trying for another cigarette. Then thought better of it when he remembered his coughing.  
  
"Your telling me." Buffy said looking back at him. "I can't even get her to tell me what this whole final test thing is."  
  
Regardless of the lack of a smoke, Spike began coughing. Buff looked back at him. "She told you didn't she?" Buffy looked back at Rashta, who was staring down her sister.  
  
"I told him nothing." Akor pleaded. "I only said that for the final changes, the demon was necessary."  
  
Rashta shook her head at the ceiling. "Sister. He is a Vampire. Do think he could not understand the implications?"  
  
buffy interrupted. "Apparently she couldn't, so why not tell me since the damage is done." She looked back at Spike. "Or you could tell me."  
  
Spike took a few steps back from his love, fear now clutching his now very human and stressed stomach. "I tried to tell her the Vamp thing was too much." He pointed back at the arguing sisters. "I swear I did."  
  
Buffy was furious, but now scared since Spike didn't even want to tell her. It was something he protested, but for her. Not for himself. Buffy came to the most logical conclusion. She slowly looked up at him again.  
  
"Oh." Was her only response.  
  
She leaned against the cavern's wall, and slid down the rough surface. Through all of this, her face had yet to shift back to her human form. She looked between the sisters. They just stood quietly, looking down at the girl.  
  
She turned and looked up at Spike. He was still several paces from her, but his concern was so plain that she didn't need him top be near to know that it hadn't been something he wanted forced on her.  
  
Buffy sighed and rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. Spike watched her. She had had to deal with too much since they had come to England. He really just wanted to take her home. Back to the strange, but familiar life they had begun to make.  
  
Carefully, Spike walked up to her, and crouched down next to her. "Buffy?"  
  
She put a hand up, but didn't look up. "Just...just give me a second."  
  
He leaned back against the wall, and waited.  
  
'So?' she said to herself. 'This is where I decide isn't it?' So what if she remembered every sensation that ran through her from Angel's and Dracula's bite. They had marked her, and she had dealt with it the best way she knew how. By avoiding it at all costs.  
  
It wasn't that she dreaded it, in fact several of her fantasies included it, but the fear that came with the two feeling the thought of letting Spike...it was too much.  
  
Either she would find that she was a dark killer like Dracula had accused, or Spike would leave her and the emptiness would drain her of anything she had loved about being with him.  
  
Now, she sat here wishing she could be honest, with to herself, and to him. She looked up and at the sisters, both looking at her in understanding. "I though I asked you to stop that?"  
  
"Some thoughts are too intense to block." Rashta explained.  
  
Buffy scowled at her. "Fine." Buffy looked back at Spike. "Just...fine."  
  
She stood up and pulled her hair back looking at him. "Well?"  
  
Spike stood there. "Not like that, luv. Not with that attitude."  
  
Buffy froze. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's not my bloody supper. It's..." He turned his back to her. "You can't act like it's just some thing you have to do." He turned back around and faced her. "It's a mating...not a snack."  
  
Buffy let her hair fall back on her neck. The sisters were silent, and forgotten. "Like you did with Dru?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "No."  
  
Buffy eyes' showed her confusion. Then she remembered how hurt Spike was when Drusilla had run back to Angelus. She wouldn't mate Spike. She was too busy.  
  
Buffy stammered. "Is it..what will happen..I mean...."  
  
Spike took a few more steps to her and took her hands in his. "It's forever. It's no runnun' away. It's no matter what ever in this world leaves you, I won't..I can't. Either way, that is how it is. Even without the mating."  
  
For some reason, Buffy found her legs no longer were able to hold her. She began to fall, but barely moved before she felt his arms wrap around her, holding her up.  
  
"And I'll never let you fall." He whispered in her ear.  
  
The sisters raised their arms and the couple vanished from the caverns.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Just as a warning, in my plan for the next chapter, clothing will not be removed, so don't get too excited. If you really want that next chapter today, I suggest R&R. Love to ya all. And thanks for reading. :-) 


	20. Returned

****Spell Checked  
  
****Ok, I come back and check and there are 5 reviews...in 5 hours. Guess that means I should attempt the next chapter tonight. So here goes. Don't ask me why I chose K-Pax..I have no clue. Seriously.  
  
****And in the time it took me to write this..I got 2 more YAY!!! I love you guys. ((((((((((((everyone))))))))))) Enjoy my double postage. :-)  
  
****Joss owns Buffy angel. Someone else owns K-pax. Not me thought. Awe well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Returned  
  
Randall walked through the halls to Mr. Quinton's office. These hourly reports were becoming a more redundant part of his day. He knocked lightly on the door after the secretary announced him.  
  
"Well, my boy? Anything?" Quinton sat up in his seat.  
  
"I'm afraid not. We have extra people on it, mostly the older children in training, but we still have yet to have a sighting since Tuesday. Should we delay tonight's movie?"  
  
The Head of the Council laced his fingers on his desk. "No, allow the families their entertainment, but I want guards placed around the facility. Center them in The Watcher's sections and in the family areas. We don't want him interrupting. And lock down the Commons once the movie has begun."  
  
Randall nodded. "Is there anything else sir?"  
  
"No. I believe I will attend to my duties here. Give the families my regards this evening."  
  
"Very well, Sir. See you in an hour."  
  
Quinton nodded at the young man as he left. He soon had his nose in the stacks of paper surrounding his desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Are you worried?" Michelle asked Dawn from her seat across from her.  
  
Dawn looked around the familiar commons of The Council's living quarters. "I don't know. I mean...I'm sure they're fine, but I'm not sure what to expect. You know?"  
  
"I was talking about tonight. I have faith in The Slayer, and even The Vampire."  
  
Dawn looked at her friend and smiled. "Thanks." She sighed. "You know what.? I think I'm sort of gonna miss it here."  
  
Michelle chuckled. "It's never going to be the same here." Then she eyed the brunette. "I know we are all going to miss you too."  
  
The girls just smiled, before heading into The Rugby room for the final touches of the setup for tonight's movie, and the execution of their plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Xander was making the adjustment for the projector. The number of wires that connected everything from the dvd player to the projector, 8 different speakers was dizzying. Twice already he had accidentally unplugged something he shouldn't have.  
  
He smiled at the young teen who was running the equipment. "So, how goes it?"  
  
The young man barely turned and acknowledged the man. "Everything is fine. It's set."  
  
Xander suddenly realized why the boy was so put off. He was afraid of being caught. This was the kid who was going to switch the disks. "Got it." He said, and left the boy alone.  
  
When he saw Anya, he almost cringed. She was once again surrounded by small children . He stood and watched her, unaware of the smile that slowly crept to his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Giles Willow and Tara walked out of The retired Watcher's apartment. He apparently had something of value in his satchel. The one ha had nearly torn apart days before. They stopped at the ladies apartment, and went in.  
  
Giles and Willow left moments later. Tara placed the notebook on the kitchenettes counter and pulled out a small vile. She poured the powder onto it and chanted softly. The folder was now invisible. She felt it on the counter and replaced it in Giles's satchel.  
  
All she had to do was chant a reversal spell to reversed the effect, but for now the notebook would be safe. She laughed lightly when she thought of what would be Buffy's reaction to Giles's surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Joel moved to his new post, just outside of The watcher's main area, but close enough for you too see the men who had passed before those now in charge.  
  
He hated this area. It was generally off limits, but they had needed volunteers tonight, and if The Vampire and The Slayer returned, they could use a little help getting through barricades. Anthony and Haden were both posted in The living are. Hopefully everything would be ok. He sighed. "It damn well better work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy no longer felt the ground below her feet, or the wall against her back. She looked up, and saw nothing. He senses told her it was wrong. She felt Spike holding her. Was she blind?  
  
'Oh God!' She screamed, but heard nothing. 'SPIKE!!!'  
  
No sound. But she felt him.  
  
He looked around and sensed it's familiarity. He had been here before. HE had laid back and dreamt of her here. "Oh no." He thought. 'BUFFY!!!'  
  
"Oh yea, brilliant. Can't hear, can's see." He felt Buffy begin to shake. "Can feel though."  
  
His grip tightened drawing her flush with him. Her shivering slowed, but did not stop. He could feel the vibration of her growl reverberate from her chest.  
  
He brought his hands from her back to her face. He stroked her forehead, and he understood why they had been brought here.  
  
She felt him caress her brow. Slowly the vibrations of his own growl invaded her body. Whatever this was, he was here, and he wouldn't let her fall. That much she knew. The floating wasn't so bad, but for someone who used her senses as much as she did, it ws not comfortable. At least he was here. There was nothing else that would make any of this situation ok.  
  
He leaned down and slowly kissed her forehead, then her cheek. She leaned into the soft feel of his lips on her face. His hans roamed back down to her waist and just under the back of her jacket. He truly loved it when she wore the backless halters.  
  
Buffy let him lavish her with kisses. Feeling him meant everything in this place. She knew she was in no way alone. He stopped for a moment, and she slipped her hand down to his waist and under his duster and shirt. she wanted to feel his warmth. Alive. She could sense it now somehow. Involuntarily she leaned and licked the sensitive spot of his neck, eliciting a more intense growl from him.  
  
She packed off slightly when she realized her demon face was still in place. Then she felt his warm tongue return the gesture. The tingling up her spine warmed her from the inside.  
  
He felt her breathing quicken as his heart pounded fitfully beneath his breast. She was actually working herself up to it. It may take awhile but-.  
  
He felt the first prick of her fangs just before they broke the skin. He could barely react, but the rest of him did. He hardened instantly. He gripped her shoulders and bent down to drink, but she hadn't moved her head to the side.  
  
He breathed in short gasps at the feel of her teeth inside him, then he realized. She hadn't begun to drink. He waited. God it was excruciating. She just stayed there.  
  
He brought a hand up to hold her head, but her free hand caught it. He felt her take a long breath through her nose, then a sensation began in his groin, and spread through his body.  
  
He brought his face down to her neck, this time finding it exposed.  
  
Buffy bit down harder when she felt him pierce her skin. The familiar pull started, and she held his arms in a vise grip. The warming and cooling sensation switched back and forth sending her into orgasm after orgasm. Each eruption taking what little breath she had from her.  
  
The familiar feelings softened into something completely different. It wasn't the fierce drinking of a Vampire. She noted the care he took with each slow sip of her neck, and matched his steady pace.  
  
They both slid their arms down to their original positions. Buffy clutched his Skin pulling him closer while scratching deep trails into his back.  
  
Spike couldn't get enough of her he had his arms wrapped so tightly around her one would think he was afraid she'd disappear into nothing if he let go even slightly.  
  
The need to breath finally broke the mating ritual older than even Buffy threw her head back at the same time as Spike. She lazily opened her eyes, and saw light. Slowly she lifted her head, noting that neither her, or Spike's grip had lessened.  
  
A glowing blue fog came from Spike's chest floating up and above both of them. Spike saw it just as it separated from him. In the glow, they finally saw each other, both now in human form. They looked back up at the fog. It moved down towards Buffy, and seemed to touch her cheek. Then , as quickly as is had seemed to appear from Spike, it moved up and into the darkness. The were once again bathed in pure blackness.  
  
They were still panting, trying to gain back the breath they had lost for what seemed like forever and a moment all in one. Spike ran his hand over Buffy's face, tracing the humanity he knew in her. He traced her jaw line with his fingers until they felt the puncture wounds left by his bite.  
  
The mimicked his motions, realizing the fear had been a waste of energy. As this conclusion came to her, both she and Spike luminated in white. She watched his demon come forth, then intensify to a gray demon, much like the drawing of the pure in Giles's book.  
  
Spike looked into the yellow eyes of The Pure. He knew her in an instant. He knew he looked nothing like the man he was, but now they would both see who they were, and where they were from. As quickly as it has started, it was over. They watched each other disappear in the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Dawn turned around in her seat. They were closing the doors and Buffy still wasn't back. Anya sat on one side, Christian on the other. Michelle and Richard were sitting on the other side of Christian.  
  
To Dawns left was her extended family. One exe-demon, and her husbands a Witch, a hacker, a Watcher..but no Buffy, and no Spike.  
  
the lights began to go down, and the large screen at the head of the room began to light up with the opening credits to K-PAX.  
  
Anya leaned down. "Don't worry Dawn. I'm sure she's on her way right now. You have to remember, she left pretty late."  
  
Dawn nodded. "I know, it's just...waiting. You know?"  
  
Anya nodded, then pressed her finger to her lips and pointed to the screen. "Movie."  
  
Dawn smiled, and tried to focus on the alien/mental patient.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Joel was standing in position. Waiting to find either himself, or The Vampire. Depending on how you looked at it, He stood, waiting. The corridors were quiet with nearly everyone watching the movie.  
  
He listened to the silence. It was a defining. Right up until the thud of a door shutting. He looked down the hall, and moved towards the hall cautiously. Just before he turned the hall.  
  
"Jeez. You weren't kidding. Man this hurts."  
  
"Luv, this is nothing. That's from the toss through the door."  
  
Well I didn't know it was the door. Just felt myself going through. No one said "Oh, there's a floor on the other side."  
  
Joel came around the corner to see Buffy sitting on the floor while Spike pushed himself up and stood up. "Here, Luv. Let me help you." He pulled her up and smiled. "There, not to worse for ware I'd say."  
  
Buffy smiled back then looked around. "Looks like were right back where we started." Than she saw Joel standing at the end of the hall. "Or maybe were in deep shit?"  
  
Spike looked at the young man. "I don' t think so, Buffy." Spike took a few steps towards the young blonde. His hair was almost as light as his, and he was nearly his height and build. "Your the bloke what took off as the distraction. Aren't you?"  
  
Joel looked at the couple. Buffy now came up and looked at him. "You are." She stated.  
  
Spike looked back at herr. "You remember, don't you, luv?"  
  
Buffy nodded and looked back at the boy. "You..you're helping my sister, and all of us? Right?"  
  
Joel nodded.  
  
"How long until the disk starts playing?"  
  
The young man looked at his wrist, then back up confusion covering his face. "Eight minutes."  
  
Buffy grinned. "Plenty of time.You guys are planning..a..a movie right. That's how everyone's supposed to see it?"  
  
"Yea. How did you-?"  
  
"No time." Buffy looked at Spike. "I want you to go down where they're showing it."  
  
"Where are you going?" Spike asked worried for her.  
  
"Me?" She looked over her shoulder as she strode down the hall in the opposite direction. "I'm going to pay Quinton a visit. All personal and face to face-like."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at her before turning and letting the boy lead him through the halls. He watched the faces go by on the wall. Then stopped when he saw another very familiar one in a mirror. His.  
  
He smiled at himself, then saw the dark roots and frowned. "No one ever tells me!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Please don't stop reading just cuz they are done with the little changes in their 'lives'. I beg for R&R on this one. I have read so many on how Spike changes. Now we know cuz of the finale, but hell...here was my thought on it. Anyway. More Council pounding (Specially Quinton.) So stay tuned. :-) 


	21. Execution

****Spell Checked  
  
****For Eileen, yup. Everyone had a drink. I may have to go back and redo 20 if that wasn't clear. Thanks for the compliments on the roots. I mean, they've been there while. Poor guy has to have serious roots by now. As for Blackmail..it's such a dirty word. How about persuasion. I like it better. We are nearing the end. Hope you have been enjoying the ride. :-)  
  
****I still say, Joss owns Buffy, but personally, I'd rather own Spike. HEHE.  
  
****"Desperate Desires" by Erin Calmore is something from my imagination. As far as I know, it does not exhist.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****"  
  
The young brunette sat at her computer. Audrey was one of the few people who hadn't attended the showing. It had been easy to convince her parents that she needed to study for the final exams coming up. Within minutes after her parents had left to join the rest of the communitie's members in the rugby room, she had her computer booted, and was hacking through the system that controlled the power throughout the living quarters.  
  
Now Audrey needed to wait. The clock showed that it was only minutes away. And everything had to be timed perfectly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Joel walked carefully through the halls. The guards had been placed around every hall that lead to the door to the living quarters. It took some time, but he was maneuvering through the lines without being noticed.. The last thing he needed right now was to stopped by a guard while walking with the very 'Vampire' they'd been chasing.  
  
"Pretty quiet around 'ere." Spike followed, hoping the boy knew what he was doing.  
  
"Almost everyone's watching the movie." Joel looked around the last corner. It was clear.  
  
The two men walked up to Haden who was standing guard at the large door that separated them from the main commons of the living quarters. The young red head's eyes widened when he saw Spike. "Wow. He really did come back. And the Slayer?"  
  
Joel nodded. "She's going to visit Mr. Travers first."  
  
"I think I'm gonna miss the better of the shows." Spike said as Haden opened the sliding door to reveal the nearly empty commons. Inside, a few older children that Spike recognized, and a young man who bore a striking resemblance to the one who had just let him in, were posted near the door leading to the rugby room.  
  
Anthony looked at his brother, then to the blondes behind him. "He's back." He looked at his watch. "Oh this is going to be perfect."  
  
Spike looked back at Joel. "Does everyone know what's goin' on?"  
  
Joel smiled. "No. Of course not. No one over 21 knows.." his grin widened, "except Mr. Giles of course."  
  
"So exactly what are we supposed to do in there?" Spike looked at the door, and to the boy again.  
  
"We're going to make sure they listen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Willow's computer sat on the kitchen in the darkened apartment. The timer beeped quietly as it counted down to one minute before the alternate disk would begin playing, instead of the movie.  
  
It's direct connection would switch on small metallic box hidden under a panel in Mr. Travers's office. This simple box would allow any and all radios within the frequency's reach to play the audio for the disk. It was a small detail, but knowing of Quinton's lack of a sound system, but the small radio on his desk, it had been a necessity.  
  
There was one other little thing it did. Something that Haden and Anthony had added, just in case. Both had wished they would be able to see the old man's face when he could no longer control his secret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked quietly through the halls. She watched the faces of the fallen Slayer's pass by. Someday her picture would sit on the walls here. Someday a girl will walk by her face as unnoticing as she did everyday she had been here after Spike had recognized the first Slayer he had killed.  
  
She slowed when the portraits became a line of proper Englishmen. Very few women hung on the walls in this area. The few that did seemed very recently painted. The men however seemed to be never-ending. The old styles of suits were classic, and dated.  
  
Almost each and everyone, man or woman, had a pair of spectacles firmly placed upon the bridge of their nose. The grim looks reminded her of Giles the first day they met in the library. Of Randall, of Quinton, and of their ignorance.  
  
She shook her head, and continued her slow steps to the office of Quinton Travers. Somehow she had known he would never join the others for a recreational activity.  
  
She stopped before the last turn...and took a deep breath just as all of the lights flickered off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Audrey typed quickly. The program was set, and everything was going well. From the display on her screen, the lights that were supposed to go off, had.  
  
She just needed to get the rugby rooms locks to disable now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Willows computer lit up on the final beep of the counter. The quiet thrum of her hard disk working started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Quinton sat at his desk looking over the paperwork needed to convince the prison holding Faith to release her to The Council. He didn't like using his contacts like this, it was frivolous, but he either needed to convince Faith to fight for them, or .... well the or was obvious, they would need a new Slayer.  
  
He was nearly done reading a page in the form he was filling out when the lights went dark. It took very little time for the emergency power to dimly light his office once more.  
  
Without warning the false wall behind him began to raise. He turned slowly and watched it raise. "What the bloody..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The murmur's grew as the emergency power turned on a quarter of the lights. It also provided just enough power for the young man running the equipment for tonight's main feature. He quickly ejected the dubbed movie, and replaced it with a homemade dvd. The disk drawer retracted, and the disk began to load.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Spike looked around, and let his eyes focus. To his shock, he was able to see perfectly. His senses were still as sharp as ever. He looked back at the boy with his still blue eyes, "Well?"  
  
Joel nodded, and the entire grouped slipped in unnoticed into the dark room filled with people murmuring and whispering. Spike slipped off to the side, and waited.  
  
Joel, Haden and Anthony walked down the middle isle straight to the front of the crowd. "Don't be alarmed." The blonde said. "It will just be a moment." He nodded to the other people as he passed each row. When he reached the Slayer's friends, he nodded and winked at the row of chairs holding The Scoobies. Dawn smiled and squeezed Anya's hand.  
  
"Everything is ok. They're back." The young brunette looked back over her shoulder. After a few moments she saw a light hired man hidden in a black corner. "Yay." She squealed quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Audrey kept typing. Now she needed to get the power back on. A few more clicks of her mouse, and the program stopped.  
  
"Well." She said as she turned off her computer. "Time to see if it worked." She pushed her chair back and went to her door. After opening it, and seeing that the commons was completely empty, including Anthony and the other guards, she headed to the lift.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The door opened and closed one more time as a girl walked in. The boy sat up, and pressed play. He adjusted the sound a bit, and waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Quinton watched as the main lights came back on. His wall, now fully retracted. The old man reached under the arm of his chair and pressed the small button underneath.  
  
Nothing happened. He pressed it again, this time with more pressure.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Quinton looked at the screens, and his safe, now in plain sight. He slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair. Once more he pressed on the hidden button, and once more he watched as nothing happened.  
  
Before he could press the button again, the screens lit up.  
  
He watched as the picture on each of his screen appeared, and on each one was her face.  
  
She sat there holding a small pc mic., unmoving, on one of the the tables's chairs in one of the apartments assigned to the group. That much he knew. He stood in utter disbelief, and for the first time in his life, felt completely powerless. "Buffy Summers?"  
  
He fell back into his seat, not able to control, or come up with, a proper reaction. Then he heard her voice. "Hi Mr. Travers." He turned and saw the small box he and his secretary used to communicate. The same type used by many of the Watchers because it could also be used to communicate with the guards if necessary.  
  
"I suppose if your seeing this, I'm dead and gone, but maybe not forgotten." She stood up and began pacing. Then she stopped and looked up at him through the screen. "Or at least, I'm sure that's what you told everyone. Isn't it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Spike smiled at her on the large screen. The guards in training, as well as the small special ops trainees had been prepared. They knew that none of the Watcher's and other adults were in any way prepared for what they were seeing, or what they were about to learn.  
  
The young men spread throughout the room. Hoping to avoid confrontation, and to settle anyone down who was not willing to listen.  
  
Instead, the adults were silent. They were in whole, too shocked to react yet.  
  
The, now changed, former Vampire walked past the young men lining the walls to stand closer to the screen. "You tell 'im, luv."  
  
The row filled with her family and friends was filled with smiles when they saw him walk by them. He gave Dawn a quick wink, and walked forward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy heard her voice come from all around. It took her a moment, but she was soon able to control her hearing. It was now attuned to the rapid heartbeat of an old man, and her voice coming from behind the door she was standing outside of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The crowd watched as Buffy walked to sit behind the table filled with papers and books. She set the mic in it's small stand, and smiled at the people sweetly. "You know, I wonder how long you people knew. Giles said that you may not have know for awhile."  
  
Randall looked around him hoping no one would notice how much he was perspiring. His chant was simple. "Oh god. Oh God. Oh God."  
  
There she was, alive and well. Walking and talking. Something he himself knew was a bad sign. "Oh God."  
  
He watched her sit, and begin to pull a few papers close. "I wonder what you did when you found out Quinton. Maybe you thought it was something else. You know of anyone else who might have made you think the prophecy would happen?" She looked at him as though she was waiting for an answer.  
  
"No? Hu? Well here, let me give you my take on this." She held the papers up. Randall didn't recognize them, but he was scared non-the less.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Quinton's heart raced when she lifted the papers into view. Even with the poor resolution of the recording, he recognized the papers that had been in his trust for 60 years. "Dear God." He whispered to himself.  
  
"You know, that safe of yours? It is so easy to crack. Heck I only needed..." She looked off to the side.  
  
"Three, luv." Was heard from out of the camera's view.  
  
"Three days of practice to learn." Then her face scrunched. "But it did take two tries." She shrugged. "The outcome was the same though. So no real complaints."  
  
Quinton was shaking his head at her words when he realized the safe she was referring to was the one right in front of him. With out thought, he turned the dial, and opened the safe, The the familiar worn edge of the papers were there.  
  
"It's funny though. I've met three Slayer's in my life, never one who married a former Vampire though. Oh and the fact that there was a prophecy to go with it. Well. It's a ll very Slayer-ish. Of course the fact that she had a Watcher who loved her and cared for her helped. I mean, how often does that happen?"  
  
He calmed and reached in to take the pages out from under the folders he kept them under. Before he had them halfway out, he realized they were not the papers he himself had torn from the ancient book so long ago. His eyes scanned the title written plainly at the top. "Desperate Desires" by Erin Calmore. Confusion swept across his face.  
  
"But I met Sam after I saw those Diaries." Buffy continued on the screen. "You remember that doncha' Quinton?" She looked up at him seriously. "Let's see. What was going on that made me want to look up info on Vamps and Slayers. I know it was some thing important."  
  
The pages fell from his hand when his eyes moved from the screen to the scroll. Slowly, he reached in and took it from it's resting place. Before he opened it, he knew it was not the familiar parchment. The Yellow legal pad had fooled him from it's dark hiding place, but here he knew.  
  
He unrolled the paper, and read the words written in black marker. "Akoshta."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy marveled at the confidence in her voice. She listened as she taunted the old man. When she heard herself trying to remember why she had asked for the diaries months ago, Buffy turned the knob and entered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Spike watched smiling. They had all been sitting silently in the living area of the apartment when she made the recording. He remembered her taunting the hidden camera, trying to remember why she had wanted those books.  
  
He smiled when he appeared on the screen. "Bloody hell Slayer. A daily reminder needed?" And with that said, he pulled her from her seat and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She leaned up and they began a slow passionate kiss.  
  
"Ewe, guys. Can't you just say, "We're dating, and I wondered why?"" Dawn complained out of the camera's view.  
  
This was quickly followed by Giles's voice. "Yes. Quite."  
  
Buffy pushed Spike away, and the peroxide blonde lifted his head and turned back to where Giles was sitting. "You know, I think I should get my bit in. This things got to do with me too ya' know."  
  
Spike smiled at the scene. He turned and looked over the crowd. As of yet, no one seemed to be paying attention to him. He spotted Randall, who seemed as though he was having serious problems breathing.  
  
All Spike could do was chuckle at the ponce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Quinton felt physically ill. He couldn't bear to hear the words, or face the view. The fake scroll was now laying on the floor next to the torn pages of an unknown romance novel.  
  
His eyes shut, he turned away so that he wouldn't have to face the sight on the screens.  
  
Buffy was smiling broadly at the remembered moment. The look on the Head of The Council's face was priceless. "If this isn't a Kodak moment, I don't know what is."  
  
He was stilled by what he knew, was not a voice from the radio. She was here. His eyes remained closed as he took long deep breaths. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt they would be his last.  
  
Behind him, the Buffy on the screen continued. "I really had this all kinda planned out, spike."  
  
He looked up at the camera. "Alright, Buffy. I think I got my piece in." He nodded at the camera. "Have at it."  
  
She smiled at him as he walked off camera. "So where were we. Oh yea, I'm in love with a Vampire. So I was wondering why."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The gasps from all around the room echoed off the walls. Spike watched as the previously silent adults in the room whispered to each other. He watched as the boys walked around quieting the adults. They were in no mood to listen.  
  
A few of the Men and women began to get up from their seats and move about the room. Randall stood with them looking about the large area. His eyes passed over several people, then stopped when they reached the young man running the movie.  
  
The young Watcher headed in the direction of the large stand. He walked past the boys with some force. When he reached the teenager, he looked up at the table the equipment was sitting on. Next to the dvd player was a disk. "What is that?" Randall asked.  
  
The young man looked back, and pressed stop on the player. "It's the movie for tonight?" The boy smiled in fear.  
  
Randal looked back over the now very confused crowd. "What is going on here?" He asked himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Spike saw the people loosing control.  
  
The Scoobs were caught in the middle with several people questioning Giles. The kids had made a good go at it, but the adults were trying to pull rank on them. Without any other options he could see, Spike ran to the now silent screen, and stood on a vacant chair where everyone could see him.  
  
"Anyone looking for me?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When the radio went silent and the screens were dark, Quinton found himself. "You're dead."  
  
"Even convinced yourself, hu'? Buffy sauntered to the desk. "Well, I suppose a man of your age can't possibly be expected to keep reality and the imaginary separate all of the time." She lowered herself into Randall's normal seat, and propped her feet up on the desk. "But then again, even if you did think I was dead, you should know by now, I rarely stay that way."  
  
Quinton's breath came in quick rasps. "No. You're...."  
  
"dead. We just covered that. But see. I really wasn't." She put her feet down and leaned forward in her seat. "Oh comon Quinty ol' boy. You can add."  
  
He stared dumbfounded.  
  
"Ok. Maybe not." She stood up and walked around the desk stopping at the safe. "Awe, you dropped the pages from Anya's book." Buffy bent down and retrieved the pages. "She made me swear to get them back to her." She stuffed them into her back pocket.  
  
She took a whiff of the room. either he was sweating allot, or this room has a dead body hidden somewhere. The pounding of the old man's heart was getting to her as well. "Look, Quint. Either settle down or your thumping heart is going to drive me nuts." Then she looked at him. "Who knew you had one in the first place?"  
  
"My heart?" He took a breath. "You hear my...?"  
  
"Oh yea. Super senses. It's a thing. A new thing, but it's a thing I do...now."  
  
The screens were still dark. "Looks like they may have had technical difficulties." Shrugging she gripped the old man's arm. "Comon'. Might as well finish this in living color, before Spike starts going stir crazy."  
  
Quinton stood, but only from lack of anything better to do at the moment. He couldn't fathom half of the information he was now receiving. Somehow, someway, the very thing he was trying to prevent had happened.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The End  
  
Just kidding. Evil..I'm Evil damnit. OK, had to end this here. Why? Well, basically I just wanted to. :-)  
  
Thanks for all of the sweet nice quick well thought out reviews. I feel like I'm smart or something. It's just wild. R&R if you'd like to. (get another chapter)  
  
I'm crackin myself up. This is what happens when you are sleep deprived. You get silly .... which I am. :-)  
  
Snoopy Dances All Around!!!! 


	22. Reintroduction

****Spell Checked  
  
****I'm so sorry. I thought I made it clear I was kidding about that being the end. This is though. I know I told JuniorK there might be more, but this is it. I want to say some special thanks again to some people. JuniorK, cuz I never would have posted here if you hadn't suggested it, and for reading regularly. Haley, you reviewing chick you. Holula, can't forget you. And so many people who kept on reviewing and e-mailing me. Thanks all. I hoe you like the ending. Enjoy :-)  
  
****Joss owns Buffy, Angel, and my devotion to this whacked out show. Go Joss!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Reintroduction  
  
Spike eyed the crowd now staring blank faced at him. He smiled at them, giving nods to the kids he remembered, and even a few of the Watchers he recognized.  
  
Randall looked over the heads of the crowd at the blonde standing on a chair on the far side of the room. "The Vampire!" Randall yelped. He looked around the room, trying to urgesomeone to go after Spike. The young Watcher surveyed the room. There was movement to his left. A few people were moving towards The Vampire. A smile spread across Randall's face until he recognized the group. It was Mr. Giles and the rest of The Slayer's group.  
  
Shaking his head, Randall began to crawl down from the stand that held the video equipment.  
  
The young teen sitting in front of the dvd player watched as the crowd slowly separated. Most of the children went to the front standing with Spike, Dawn, Anya, Tara, Willow, Xander and Giles.  
  
Randall stopped walking towards the frond when he saw Christian, Michelle, Richard, Joel, Anthony and Haden all walk up to The Vampire's area. They were soon followed by several other young teens and children.  
  
The Watcher's all stopped in the back of the room, watching the gathering of their sons and daughters grow.  
  
"Children!" A voice called from the back. "Children, what are you doing?"  
  
Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. There stood Randall atop his own chair. "He is an evil beast. You can not protect him. You should be protecting yourselves!"  
  
Spike nodded at him. "You tell 'em Randy!"  
  
The giggles went around the room. The children had obviously already formed another opinion of the blonde they had surrounded.  
  
Joel took a few steps ahead of the group. "We promised each other you would see what The Slayer had to say. That means all of you" He looked behind him and up at Spike, then back to The Watcher. "And we intend to make sure everyone in this room watches."  
  
"Anthony! Haden!" A deep voice called from the Watcher's group.  
  
The red head's shot up. There, nestled in the center of the crowd was a tall, broad man with flaming red hair."Boys!  
  
The twins both raised their hands to greet him. "Hi dad."  
  
"Someone had better explain this." Another voice from the crowd pleaded. " Richard. Where are you son?"  
  
The blonde looked past the faces and saw his father. "Father." He nodded with respect to the man who had raised him. "It is important. On my life I swear it is."  
  
The crowd began to call out names of the children at random. Each parent pleading with their child to explain, or give up this nonsense.  
  
Rupert came up behind Joel and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. Then he smiled at the Watchers. "Please!" He called to them, raising his hands. "Please!" He said more loudly.  
  
"I ask that you listen. These are your children. You have raised them. Would they go to so much trouble if it wasn't for something they believed was vital?"  
  
The Watchers became quiet. "I do know what will be said on that screen." He pointed towards the large blank screen. "And I can tell you, even if you believe everything I have done in my duties as a Watcher have been wrong, let this be the one thing you will remember I did right."  
  
Most of the Watchers had been trained that Giles was far from a perfect Watcher, but even at that, he was a Watcher. One of their peers.  
  
Giles thought he may have gotten through to them.  
  
"And The Vampire?!" Randall couldn't let them find out anymore than they had. The Slayer on the screen was a recording, and not alive. If he could get rid of the Vampire, perhaps he could still resolve the upset in The Council without the prophecy becoming known. There was still a chance.  
  
Spike perked up when he heard the word 'Vampire'. He scanned the room looking fore something. Anything that could give a good show. Finally he eyed Michelle's neck. "Hey there, pet. Could I borrow your necklace a bit?"  
  
Michelle fingered the cross around her neck. "Are you sure."  
  
"Won't be until you agree." Spike answered.  
  
She undid the clasp, and carefully handed the chain to him.  
  
"Hey Randy!" Spike held up the necklace so the whole room could see it. "You know what this is?"  
  
"A crucifix." Randall said wondering what The Vampire was up to.  
  
"I'll let you in on a secret, Randy." Spike grasped the cross in his fist. "There are no Vampires here."  
  
The young Watcher's eyes bugged out just before he fainted.  
  
Spike handed the necklace back to Michelle careful not to tangle the chain it hung from and asked her, "You think that means we can get on with the show now?"  
  
Joel heard the comment. "Right. Everyone. Take a seat. No one will be harmed, all we want you to do is listen."  
  
Many of the children began seating themselves. The Scoobs returned to their seats, while Spike remained standing.  
  
"Richard!" The Watcher in training's father called from the crowd now moving into seats.  
  
"Just trust us. Please?" He pleaded with is dad.  
  
The older blonde sighed, then acquiesced. Slowly, he moved to a seat as well.  
  
Randall came to, and sat on the floor watching everyone taking seats. He decided that at this point he may as well face the music. He climbed onto a vacant chair.  
  
Anthony walked past his father, and to the stand that a shaking teen sat waiting for a sign to start the disk. Once the crowd was again stilled, and seated, the lights went down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked beside Quinton, holding his arm tightly, although she was fairly sure he had nowhere to run to. He was about to be 'found out' you might say.  
  
They walked silently through the halls as Buffy retraced the steps that had brought her to his office unseen.  
  
Quinton looked ahead at nothing. Having composed himself a few halls ago, his mind was now sure of two things. The Slayer and The Vampire had gone to Akoshta, and he was in deep shit.  
  
He wanted to find out, see where he'd gone wrong. He had to know how this had happened, and how she had known. While he thought of the thirty or more questions he had, her voice came from all around.  
  
"So where were we. Oh yea, I'm in love with a Vampire. So I was wondering why." The voice came from all around. Each room that had one of the Watcher's radios was now filled with Buffy's recorded voice.  
  
Buffy looked around the halls. "I guess the technical difficulties have been taken care of. No picture, but I was having a bad hair day anyway." She walked him down the hall in silence as her voice continued to come from each room as they made their way to the rugby room.  
  
"You see, I was lead to believe that all Vampires, no matter what, were evil." Her echoing voice continued. "No chance of being good. The one exception I could make was Angel. He had a soul, and so obviously he must be a good guy." There was a pause, and a grumbling about 'poofters' was heard in the background. "And then came Spike. Evil to his undead bones, until he he had a little push in the 'good guy' direction."  
  
Quinton listened as he passed the painted faces of Watchers that had come and gone before him. He said a silent prayer to each of them begging them to forgive him for not doing his duty, and allowing her to go to the sisters.  
  
Buffy's voice continued through anonymous radios "What I found out from those Diaries was just to unbelievable to..well..believe. See, I read one or two where a Slayer didn't kill a Vampire and vice versa, but none where A Slayer loved a Vampire. At least not until I read Samantha's Diary." Buffy's voice went on to explain her meeting of the oldest Slayer she had ever heard of, and of her visit to Akoshta, or at least what Sam knew about it. "Of course this all happened when Spike was missing, for about 7 days, visiting the twins." Her happy voice concluded.  
  
Quinton watched the smile on the Slayer's face widen as she stared at his shocked face. "What Quinton? Didn't I tell you, Spike already completed his first visit with the sisters before we ever came here." She shook her head at herself. "Silly me. I did forget to tell you."  
  
They walked through the halls while Buffy's voice went over the events on the surface of London. The recorded voice shared with him the encounter with the Vampiress who warned Buffy and Spike that they were being hunted. That an old man, easily fitting Quinton's description, had offered asylum to the Vampire that killed The Slayer or The Vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Once again, echoing gasps were heard. The crowd murmured while on the screen, Buffy explained how she and Spike had found out they were in danger in London.  
  
"That threat along with the discovery of these lovely cameras all over our homes kinda' made us wonder. Got to tell you Quinton,the cameras, not original."  
  
The voices of The Watchers filled the large room. Most of the children were aware of the cameras, but the adults couldn't fathom it.  
  
"And when Willow's disks turned up out of nowhere, that was of course after Spike and I heard your computer specialist trying to crack her coding." Buffy's head shook as though she was chastising a child. "I mean really Quinton. You didn't think you could get away with that and not have us wonder why." She sighed deeply.  
  
"And that." Buffy said shifting in her seat at the kitchen table. "Brings us back to these." She held up the papers, and three scrolls. "I'll give you the short version though."  
  
She laid out the scrolls, then the torn pages. "Thanks to a crack research team, and a Vamp's prophethetical dreams, we found out that the last pure Vamps to walk on Earth were mates. They were alone, and began to bring other Vampires back from the dimension they had fled to walk with them. Unfortunately the new Vampires, didn't really want to be here, so they turned on T'mure, he was The Pure's mate. That left only her. She was the last after T'mure was killed."  
  
Buffy picked up the first of the pages. "The Pure made a deal with The Powers That Be to help diminish the now growing Vampire population, in exchange, she would be reunited with T'mure. Seems the demons in pure form don't die, they simply go to there dimension. She was supposed to fight against the turned humans for seven years, but was killed before she could complete her term of service." She shuffled the pages. "Then The Powers revised their deal, and her Vampiric strengths were siphoned from her and passed to a human, one who would be chosen to fight. The Slayer."  
  
The murmuring began again, but died down when Buffy continued.  
  
"Unfortunately, part of this deal included locking T'mure in an unknown dimension, and there was only one key."  
  
"It wasn't long after that when The Council was formed, but it's not like this one. The Council started out as a support system for the Slayer. Unfortunately, they became controlling, and The Slayer's lifespan shortened." She shuffled the papers again.  
  
"That brings us to this." She held up the last of the torn pages. "A Slayer was turned." She sat forward in her seat. "You see, T'mure couldn't be released by The Key until a Slayer served for 7 full years. A Complete impossibility. The only other way The Pure could free her love, was if she was in her purest form, she had to be one with a Slayer, and as a turned Slayer, she freed T'mure."  
  
She sat back in her seat, and pulled out the scrolls. "The demon that makes up T'mure is in Spike. He is in fact the very same demon." She held up the final part of the scrolls, "And according to these, I'm The Pure." She looked in earnest at the camera. "To tell you the truth I'm not real sure how that all fits in, but you have the blood tests. Well, no , actually we do." She smiled, "But my guess, you'll never know there gone."  
  
Randall winced when he remembered the lost folder. He had decided not to mention they were missing, thinking he had misplaced them. They had shown that whatever changes were supposed to happen, had started, but they had no idea how close those changes were to completing.  
  
Buffy set the papers down. "And after all the tests, after all of the ridiculous rules, you're still too late." Buffy stood up. "I have this problem with death you see. Every time I think I'm dead, one of my friends proves me wrong." She winked to the group off camera. "This last time, a little magic brought me back, and in the process sped up a few things. Those changes I'm sure you were hoping to avoid for instance." She put her hands on her hips, and crinkled her nose. "But so far it's just hearing."  
  
Spike chuckled at the vision of her on the screen.  
  
Buffy sat back in her seat. "Well, Mr. Travers. I think that just about covers it. Oh, no. One more little detail. Spike and I are going to see the sisters soon. So instead of assuming we're dead, assume we just took a seven day vacation."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy lead Quinton through the open door to the commons, straight to the rugby room.They heard the last of her speech echo through the hall just as she opened the door.  
  
All heads turned when the light form the commons flooded the room. Buffy stood silhouetted by the light behind her. Randall stood up slowly when he saw his mentor being held by his arm.  
  
The young man on the stand turned off the video equipment, and raided the lights.  
  
"Buffy!"Dawn squeezed and pushed her way past everyone. When she reached her sister she flung her arms around her. "I'm so glad your back."  
  
Buffy hugged her back. "Me too." She pulled herself back so she could see her sister. "We have some things to do yet."  
  
The brunette nodded. "Right."  
  
The girls walked to the front of the room, Quinton in tow. Buffy smiled at her family all standing and waiting. Spike met the Summers girls in the front of the screen. "How was the trip, luv."  
  
"Entertaining. How about here?"  
  
"Took some doing, but they heard it. Every last word."  
  
Randall walked to the front. "What are you doing?" H asked the older man.  
  
Quinton looked up and surveyed not only the young man, but the faces of the Watchers. He received blank stares and looks of disdain. "Do shut up Randall."  
  
Buffy saw the smiling faces of the children. Nearly all had helped. It was the faces of the Watchers. She wasn't sure what to make of them. Many looked confused, several were angry, other's lack emotion of any kind. With Spike at her side Buffy leapt onto a chair. Her love followed suit.  
  
No knowing exactly how to start, she shrugged. "Any questions?"  
  
No one moved. She was hoping that someone, anyone would ask something. "How is it..how is it he isn't a Vampire?" Richard's father asked.  
  
Not the question she expected.  
  
Spike shrugged when he got the evil eye from the Slayer. "Had to tell them. They were getting all rowdy."  
  
Buffy looked back over the crowd. Then instinctively felt the puncture wounds on her neck. Again she looked at Spike, then pulled the coller away from his neck. A cool shiver went down her spine.  
  
Spike looked back at her and arched an eyebrow before bringing his hand to the wound on his neck.  
  
Buffy looked back at him. "I'd forgotten about that."  
  
"That's not really a compliment." He smiled and winked at her, knowing it was the effects of Akoshta.  
  
She took a deep breath and faced the crowd. "What you just saw was recorded a week ago..to the day. The prophecy has been fulfilled, and the sister's of Akoshta gifted both of us." She turned to Spike, then looked at her extended family. Her sister smiled brightly at her. Buffy looked back over the crowd. "He's alive."  
  
The murmurs were definning Buffy's senses were overwhelmed as her nostrils were filled with too many scents. The brightness of the room suddenly overwhelmed her along with the screams in the crowd. Spike saw her waver and quickly helped her to sit. He held her, rocking her until she gained control.  
  
When she did she looked back at him. "This is going to take awhile to get used to."  
  
"Tell me about it. I think I'm either hungry...or I need to use the toilet." Spike shook his head, "Just not sure which.  
  
Buffy smiled. "You might want to figure it out before you find out on accident."  
  
The Scoobs, who were all gathered around the couple, shaking their heads.  
  
"Ok." Buffy said standing back up on the chair. "Alright! Everyone. What happened to Spike and me isn't what you need to be talking about. I need you to understand some things. Some changes need to be made." She looked over the crowd. "Since when did you learn that your duty was to spy on the Slayer, to shorten her life and to make sure her death comes before her seventh year?"  
  
The crowd was silent as they looked over each other.  
  
"Miss Summers?"  
  
Buffy saw a young woman raising her hand. "Yea?"  
  
"No offence, but we were never taught to do such a thing."  
  
Buffy looked down at Quinton and Randall who were being held by Xander and Giles. "Then when did you decide?"  
  
Quinton pushed his chest out, "I was told that if the prophecy happened, that the Slayer would be lost forever, and the demon would control The Slayer that allowed it to happen to her."  
  
Randall cut in. "That's exactly what he told me, and when I saw the blood tests..."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "You were told?"  
  
"Yes." Both men answered.  
  
"Did you ever bother to read the prophecy...the whole thing?"  
  
Both men shook their heads no. Quinton tried to explain. "They were lost...."  
  
"Ignorance is no excuse." Buffy looked back at the crowd. "Look. I am not the last Slayer. Faith still carries the line, but she is in no condition to fight. Even when she is released she's going to need to take some time to realize who she really is." Buffy looked back at the crowd. "What Quinton said is partly right. The demon..The Pure is in me. Will be for the rest of my life, but she doesn't control me. She is only along for the ride. I'm still The Slayer. I'm still Buffy."  
  
She looked down again at Quinton. "But this can't be The Council. Not anymore. Not when I have enough things to worry about other that trying to make sure you guys aren't trying to kill me."  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"What do you propose?" A large red head asked. Haden and Anthony smiled at their father.  
  
Buffy smiled back at her family, then out to the crowd. "It's not major. Just a few new ideas, like the fact that The Slayer is actually a living breathing human being. Not a tool."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat next to her bags in the commons. Tara ,Dawn ,Willow and Spike were with her, all waiting for Anya and Xander.  
  
"Were going to miss the bloody flight!" Spike complained.  
  
Buffy laughed. "You just want to go out in the sun. Admit it."  
  
They had spent the last 4 days of their stay outlining the ideas and suggestions for The Council to instill. Several of the children had been promoted to fill positions that the adults didn't wish to. Despite all that had happened, only a handful of the Watchers had resigned.  
  
Quinton was encouraged to retire, and was even given an allowance that would keep him in earl grey until the day he died.  
  
Randall stayed. He would never be The Head of The Council, nor any position of authority, but when it came down to it, he wanted to fight against the evils of the world.  
  
Giles was astounded and showed great humility when he was nominated, and inducted as the new Head of The Council. Richard would be trained by him, and hopefully would be prepared for Faith upon her release.  
  
Michelle and Christian would continue with their studies, as would the special ops trainees. Willow had given the computer class several of her crack codes, along with book listings and sites that would help them to continue what they had been learning from her. She and Fredrick, the local computer expert, had a long talk about the advances that had been made in the last 5 or so years.  
  
Xander and Anya took great pride in yanking the cameras from the walls, and locked themselves in their apartment. Who says there's no sex after marriage?  
  
Tara went to Christian's class each of their last days to show the class a few spells that had come in handy for The Scoobies over the years.  
  
Buffy wished Giles would come back, but was so glad that he would be who she would call when she needed The Council.  
  
Giles laughingly gave her a folder. Inside was a notebook with "Slayer Handbook" written in black ink. The word "Revised" was written just below the title. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I'll be sending you a copy as soon as we have it printed."  
  
"Promise?" Tears were in her eyes.  
  
"Of course." His tears flowed easily.  
  
For Dawn, leaving was harder. She had made so many friends, and was no longer thought of as just The Slayer's sister. She and Michelle swore they would write. Christian gave her a kiss on the cheek, and nearly ran off. Richard complimented her on how she handled herself during everything. She was going to miss everything, and everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Well." Giles said at the airport. "This is where I say goodbye to you all."  
  
Anya looked at him. "I will take good care of our store." And she hugged him.  
  
"Yes. I expect you will." He smiled at her. Then looked at Xander. "I still have trouble thinking of you as this man."  
  
"Yea well, don't be fooled, G-man." Xander hugged him. Then stepped back with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Tara and Willow were next. "W-were really going t-to miss you."  
  
"And I you." He hugged the Wicca.  
  
"Don't you go become an evil Council guy or we'll have to hop on a plane and fly right back here mister." He smiled at the red head, then hugged her as well.  
  
When he released her his eyes went to the Summers sisters. "He walked up to both and hugged them at the same time. "You girls watch out for each other. Take care of yourselves."  
  
They stepped back from him and looked at each other. "You got it." Dawn said looking back at him.  
  
"Yea, yea..another sacred duty." Buffy teased.  
  
He smiled at the girls again, then looked up to see the blonde man behind them. "Spike."  
  
"Don't go getting' all mushy on me too Rupert. You know I'll take care of them."  
  
Giles couldn't help but laugh. "Right then. Off with you or you will miss your flight."  
  
The Scoobs walked away, looking over their shoulders as they waved.  
  
Giles was left standing alone. He smiled at himself. His family, as strange as they were, was growing up. He sighed to himself. "And I'm off to raise another." He said heading for the van, and back to The Council's headquarters.  
  
OK, The End...I swear!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
That's it. I'm done. Wow. Two whole fics (three if you count the one part one) Now for the really ridiculous part. I have an idea for another fic....look for it soon. Thanks to everyone that has R&R my stories. You have no idea how cool that is to me. Thanks! :-) 


End file.
